Tomorrow Will Come
by Sakura Waldorf
Summary: Lost in a world she no longer knows, Lucy feels her life slipping through her fingers. Now grown up, she feels her heart yearning to return to Narnia. When she gets her wish she finds herself thrown into the arms of a familiar king, will love flourish?
1. Holding onto Yesterday

_Chapter 1: Holding onto Yesterday_

_Read, Relish, Review. _

_

* * *

_

The sun began to set and cast its reflection over the town, bouncing off the millions of glass windows and creating a soft glow. The skies and clouds were painted lilac and scarlet, but you hardly notice with all the tall buildings reaching for the skies. The only place in town you could catch a glimpse of the sky was in the forest upon a little hill looking over a small playground. The sun was even with the ominous buildings in the distance and began to set slowly. There would still be a few hours of sun before it became completely dark and the moon was slowly becoming visible on the opposite side. I sat a few yards away from the sea of towers in a small, isolated grassy clearing, beneath a single willow tree. The tree stood tall on the tiny hill in the edge of the clearing overlooking the park below. I sat there in the rising shadow of the tree and watched the sun; it's light visible on my pale ivory skin. I wore a simple white sundress, which outlined my growing figure nothing comparable to beautiful sister, Susan, I often thought. A soothing breeze blew over the grassy meadow and against my body, it couldn't feel any colder. My light brown, tinted red hair swirled in the breeze, dancing. My blue eyes softened gently. A small sigh escaped my constricted throat as I watched the sun set onto my skin. It glowed softly, a milky white on my now snow white skin. It was a beauty to see, or so I was told.

I had decided to go walking, but even with my urging need to get away from home I barely made it past the park. I had other things on my mind. I felt confusion, sadness, loneliness and a bunch of emotions I couldn't understand at the time. It all seemed to be directed at one person, myself. Maybe it was because I had had everything I had ever wanted; maybe it was the fact it had come and gone like a pragmatic dream. I suppose I should consider myself lucky with a sensible life some girls would crave. A reasonable life completed with a caring family and a group of kind friends. Still, whatever appeared on the outside wasn't always a reflection of what one felt inside. A family, which had begun to feel foreign to me and a group of friends I rarely had common interests with.

I had begun to withdraw myself from everyone, my siblings and the few friends I had managed to keep. My friends and family had noticed no change, or so I chose to believe. I liked to keep it that way. None of them knew I felt such a heavy weight on my heart and mind, whenever I spoke to them, forced a smile for them, my heart tightened in my chest. It reminded me constantly, this is all a lie, nothing but a false theatrical display. I never really cared much for it because I knew I had to deal with it, alone. Peter, my brother, my best friend would have noticed right away, but he was gone for the time. He was studying with Professor Kirke. Four long years have passed since Edmund, Eustace and I returned from our adventure on the Dawn Treader; the scents and touches still lingered on my hand and carved in my mind.

A forced smile, which was hardly ever seen these days as it was and pretending to be happy, if you could put it that way, was slowly beginning to run thin. I had begun to see the small stares of concern from my friends and family. The only person and time I had actually chosen to smile was when I was with him and before Peter had left. Whenever I imagined him waiting for us and watching over us, which was every waking minute, my heart would warm up, like it even could, but the strange sensation that came with that phrase was noticeable. It was these times I couldn't help but smile, even if the tiniest. He had always been my sun, and now my light was gone.

Deep down I truly missed him every single day, but no matter how much I did, the old cliché of 'time heals all wounds' played in. Who was that person kidding? The pain and loneliness I felt would never leave and I would continue to hurt until I returned there once more, but I knew I'd keep it locked away in the deepest part of my heart. What could I do then merely continue on with life as my siblings had and keep faith in him? I was the one who took my own happiness away, who was I to ruin it for them? Even then, it didn't mean I wouldn't try to find a way to return and find him. It was just a necessity; I guess you could say it. The essentialness to want to be near him, feel his warmth and to see those eyes and his love I missed so deeply. Missing Aslan was the biggest part of my loneliness; another was the desire to return to Narnia, the one place I truly felt at home.

Over these past years I could merely imagine what had taken place, had there been another war? Were the Narnian living in harmony with the Telmarines? Was Aslan anywhere to be found? When would I be able to return to him, to them, to Narnia? The millions of questions raced throughout my mind.

I looked up and realized for the first time the sky was covered in a dark blanket, dark clouds began form. They loomed overhead. Had I been that deep in thought? I sighed as I stood swiftly and dusted off my dress, I had only then noticed how much I adored white. Maybe it was the color that symbolized innocence. An abnormally aggressive blew against my body, snapping me from my trance state.

The moon disappeared completely and gray clouds filtered the once blue sky. Rain began to pour and flood the streets, soaking everything it could touch. The setting sun had since fallen and the moon had buried itself under the dark, looming clouds, emitting only a little light. I continued through the empty streets. My boots clicked against the pavement as I walked, it was then it happened a single tear rolled down my cheek. I furiously brushed away the burning tears cascading down my cheeks. My blue eyes were now bloodshot and puffy from the constant tears. Why were they so endless? I could feel my ivory skin begin sting as they became raw from my relentless rubbing of my cheeks and eyes. I clutched my hand to my chest. Why was I so helpless?

My mind began to wander, which was never a good thing. I stopped finding myself deeper in the park, as my body screamed for rest; I hadn't realized how much strain I had placed on my body. I felt the throbbing pain in every part, though I paid no heed. The cold burned my aching form. I stood, isolated from everyone, though it'd never show on my outer appearance, but on the inside I had withdrawn myself. People continued to pass me as I stood frozen in a world all of my own. I could feel their curious stare burning into me; I could hear the whipping of the tree branches in the trees. Everything seemed to slow down around me.

The rain encased my body with icy cold, needle like raindrops, the wind howled as it snapped and nipped at my frail form. I wore nothing but a flimsy white dress, which was soaked and now becoming see-through. The only thing to cover it was the thin white coat I had brought along, which now hugged my body. It was beginning to feel heavy as it failed miserably to keep me dry. Tight, drenched, the dress hugged my slim legs and I wore white, ankle length boots. I could feel my body going numb through the thin layer of clothing I wore. My light, brown hair began to swirl when an abnormally aggressive gust enveloped my body. I stood in another small clearing as the rain continued to fall on my motionless form, my eyes a dull glow of blue.

I had no clue where I was going, only I was going somewhere, my feet continued to move to their own accord. I noticed the glances people gave me, ignoring the appalled stares of women in passing cars as I walked through another park entrance. My arms wrapped around mu form as I took in a shaky sigh. My body shivered from the cold and numbness. I had long since lost feeling and could no longer feel the piercing cold rain, which sheathed my body.

I sat down on a nearby park bench; the rain had since begun to stop. My body remained drenched and small shivers began to course throughout my form. I could feel my own anxiety growing, every passing second. This was another reason proving I didn't belong here anymore. I had fulfilled everything that was suspected of me there, so honestly I had no reason to return there, but I wanted to. I wanted to return to the beautiful forests, the wide spread of ocean and Cair Paravel my real home. There was nothing left for me there to accomplish really, we had defeated the evil that threatened Narnia and returned to our world. I had everything I could need here, but the only feeling I seemed to gain was more pain. Is this all this world held for me was more loneliness?

I sighed gently and looked up at the full moon now looming over me. The clouds had since parted giving view of the white orb. A small smile graced my lips, but it faltered when I saw how far and out of reach it really was, just like Narnia and Aslan seemed to be. It no longer had its vibrant and lively hue I saw it with a few moments ago. My gaze gentled. A single tear rolled down my cheek and splattered on my clenching hand. I sniffled a moment, stopping the forming sobs and hurried home to Susan and Edmund.  
I arrived to the older brick building we lived in; it stood in a shade of maroon between to cream coloured buildings. It had to be the different one, just like the people who inhabited it. I shuddered before taking a step forward and slowly making my way up the five steps. I grabbed the knob, a small creak echoing into the empty house. I walked in, immediately I heard the pounding footsteps making their way down the staircase. I glanced up from beneath my drenched brown hair to meet the disappointed eyes of my older sister, Susan. I was never fond of that look; it was as if she was scolding a young child. I then noticed Edmund, he had a look of relief grace his features.

I stood in front of the open glass window and watched as the sun began to rise once again; signalling a new day had begun. It would only a few more hours before people began to awaken and begin the day with their usual routine. One I had grown tired of quickly. I could feel Susan's stare burrowing into my back.

"Well?" Susan began curtly, frustration laced her authoritative tone.

Edmund merely sighed instantly knowing what would occur next. I turned, my body half facing her, and half facing the window. "Well?" I replied in softened voice.

Susan sighed as her eyes averted to Edmund as he shook his head, she turned back to me. "Well, how about explaining why you're drenched, or why you were even out at such an hour?"

I felt a bit of guilt wash over me, I knew it was difficult for Susan to watch over me and Edmund while our parents were away visiting family. I knew how conflicted she felt losing her freedom due to me until our parents returned. I sighed, my eyes fluttering closed for a second before reopening. I knew she wouldn't like my answer, I knew she would become more frustrated, I knew all too well. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time." I answered quietly.

Susan huffed, a second passed before she spoke. "Lost track of time, Lucy? Is that the best you can say? Honestly, Edmund and I threw a fit looking for you. I was about to call Peter! Really, how can you be so irresponsible?" Susan continued to lecture.

Three things happened quickly without my acknowledgement, first I looked at her with a livid expression I never knew I could conjure up, second Susan's eyes widened, stunned and third I spoke before I could stop myself. "Stop treating me like a child, Susan! You're not mom!"

Edmund sighed and shook his head as he watched was transpiring between us. Susan looked appalled at my choice of words and her eyes narrowed gently.

"I'm not trying to be mom and I wouldn't have to treat you like a child if you didn't behave like one." Susan spoke in a calm, poised manner. How had she become this way I wondered?

I could feel fresh tears burning at the edge of my eyes, "You don't know anything!" I retaliated.

"Lucy," Susan spoke abruptly, a firm look flashing across her face. Her tone held authority and a hint of anger as she glared gently at me. "That's enough."

I reacted in a rebellious manner, "No, I've had enough. If Peter were here, he wouldn't treat me like you do!"

Susan looked at me shaken, "Well, Peter isn't here."

Edmund took the moment to speak, "That's enough Susan, both of you. We are a family and it's about time we started acting like one again." He stated as he gave me an empathetic look before turned and headed for his room.

We stood there for several minutes in complete silence. Susan refused to look at me, "Go dry off." She spoke softly before turning on her heels and leaving up the stairs. I sighed as I wiped the fresh forming tears.

That night, I lay curled up in my bed. I could hear Edmund scribbling away his homework at his desk, Susan giggling as she talked on the phone with one of her friends about a certain boy she fancied. I lay quietly as my head filled with the memories of our past adventures.

'_Aslan,' _Was my last thought before my world faded to darkness.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_  
_Hope you enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like another chapter! Thank you!_


	2. Searchlight

_Chapter 2: Searchlight_

_Read, Relish, Review. _

_

* * *

_

Lucy groaned as she leaned against the granite counter top, her eyes drifting between consciousnesses. She leaned over and grabbed the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup. She watched the small ripples form in the dark substance and sighed. She walked to the sink and discarded the drink. She had never been a morning person, or much for coffee. She could never understand how Susan could drink such a bitter liquid. Her deep, blue eyes flickered to the clock on the wall; it was seven in the morning. Susan was already up and locked away in the bathroom. It was Sunday and another weekly brunch was being held at the Palace Hotel. It was merely a time of business tycoons to talk about mergers and people to compare their wealth with one another or young woman to flirt with soldiers.

She heard a creak in the silent brick house as she glanced over her shoulder to see one of the oak doors open. Susan appeared, looking perfect as she usually did. She entered the kitchen, flashing Lucy a tiny smile. She poured a cup of coffee for herself.

Lucy sighed as she rested her head on her twined arms, "Do we have to?" She dared to ask in a soft tone. A few days had passed since their argument, but everything had seemed to settle over time. After a long talk with Peter, that is.

"Yes," Susan merely responded as she took a small sip and placed the glass cup down. The soft click rang through the eerie silence of the new morning. "Both you and Edmund are to attend."

"It's pointless," Lucy protested feebly, she knew no one ever won an argument with Susan.

"Whether it is or not," Susan began as her dark eyes flickered to her younger sister. "You two are required to be present at every function you're invited too."

'_You mean every function you're invited to,' _Lucy sighed heatedly as she brushed a lock of honey-brown hair past her shoulder, her blue eyes irate. "Do we have to come because mom and dad aren't here?"

Susan's lips tugged downwards into a tiny frown as she saw the childish pout on the young girl's face. "Go wake up, Edmund? We're leaving in two hours, so get ready."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she stretched her sleeping arm, "yet another unreachable task." She mused trying to lighten the mood; she could sense the growing tension. She turned quickly, her eyes softening sadly. She hurried away before Susan could speak another word, leaving her sister to her thoughts.

Lucy slowly made her way into her brother's room, her eyes lingering on the blue sky through his window. "Edmund," She whispered softly as she shook his shoulder a little harder. "Time to wake up!" She spoke a little louder as he began to stir. She smiled the slightest bit, her eyes a new shade of blue in the dim lit room.

Edmund groaned and he shifted slightly, drawing his comforter closer and pulling it over his head. "Ten more minutes."

Lucy sighed as she flopped down onto the edge of his bed, "You don't have ten minutes." Lucy laughed obviously amused. She heard Edmund sigh in a quick defeat. Familiar dark eyes slowly opened open. He looked up to meet Lucy's laughing eyes with a questioning glare, he rubbed his tired eyes.

"What is it?" He asked in a rasped voice, his arms lacing behind his head.

Lucy sighed as she traced the design embedded in the blanket with her index finger, a forced smile gracing her lips. Her voice was pleasant, yet uninterested. "Sunday Brunch, remember?"

Edmund groaned and threw his comforter over his head again, Lucy laughed slightly.

* * *

Lucy stood and looked at her reflection in the tall mirror; she wore a shimmery orange, floor length dress. The strap hung off one shoulder, a Grecian style. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls, Susan's doing. She flinched at the tight-fitted heels adorning her feet. How much taller did she have to be? A better question, how could a woman possibly walk in these without breaking her neck? This was absurd.

"Lucy!" She heard Susan holler; she bit her lip and sighed before gathering the dress and hurrying down the staircase. She found her siblings standing at the doorway. Susan was beautiful in a violet gown, Edmund dressed in a black suit, a humourless look upon his face. Susan smiled as she looked at her sister, "Very well done, Lu."

Lucy placed on a false smile, "All your doing, Susan. Why wouldn't it look wonderful?"

Susan smiled calmly, but she had not missed the forged happiness in her sister's stressed voice. "Shall we?"

The ride was silent and questionably quick, they arrived at the Palace Hotel. It was of course, extravagant and elegant all at once. It reeked of wealth and clearly boasted it with its outer appearance. These brunches were held regularly, but by different families, usually lasting a good portion of the day. It was time for people to meet, discuss business and wealth. Susan simply adored these outings; it was becoming her life force. She enjoyed dressing up, make-up, dancing and gossiping.

Edmund sighed as he glanced over, noticing a few friends. He turned to look at Lucy with an apologetic smile, she sighed and nodded. "Go on, have fun." Lucy coaxed with a smile, he nodded before disappearing into the crowd. Her smile faded slowly, she was alone once again.

She stood leaning against the doorjamb to the outdoor, poolside. There wasn't much to it. People continued to walk in little groups, flittering around to different groups. Feigned laughter rung in the air, faux smiles and pretend acts of kindness. Lucy's eyes travelled through the crowds until she found Susan, she seemed to fit in perfectly into these people's little world. She was laughing, a cocktail in one hand. She watched as her sister threw her head back elegantly as if the man in front of her had said the funniest thing in the world.

Lucy shook her head, her eyes flickering to the blue skies. _'Aslan, I want to come home.'_ She thought desperately, tears burning at the edges of her eyes. She batted her eyes, trying to dry them.

She could hear whispers and stares from the elder women, one pointed in her direction. "She's becoming a beautiful young woman like her sister; however that hair color must go." One woman with the oversized hat remarked shaking her hand.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair, she wasn't exactly fond of the color either, but it made her Lucy. She would never change a thing about herself. She feigned a sweet smile of her own at the women before turning and disappearing. Music began to play, echoing in the room. Some women were already drunk and swaying sloppily along the floor as people watched amused.

Lucy walked onto the balcony, the skirt of her dress circling around her like a halo. She could feel a few stares of men in her direction, she ignored them. She had learned from her last adventure in Narnia, beauty was skin deep. How strange it was she would be considered beautiful years later.

She sat down on the stone bench, the cold sending a chill up her spine. She brushed her hand across her cheek, catching a tear she had not noticed. Her hand clenched into a fist, pressing against her chest. Why had he sent her back? Why couldn't she stay there, with him? Her whole life was there, she felt alive and free. She didn't understand; her trust and faith in him would never waver. However, it didn't mean she agreed with all his decisions. She couldn't let go, she kept holding onto tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow she could return. Yet, tomorrows continued to come and pass without a change.

She felt a blinding light of sun sting her eyes, she flinched. Quickly as it had come it disappeared, she looked around and found it was shining through the windows of the next floor. Her curiosity got the better of her, once again.

A single thought coursed through her mind, _'Aslan.'_

She grabbed the skirt of her dress and hurried into the ballroom; she glanced around and found the spiral staircase. She flittered through the mass of bodies, dodging dancing figures and laughing people. She winced when she felt some squish her foot with her wedge shoes; she ignored it and continued to hurry. She lost found of how many times people mangled her feet. These heels were not helping. She stumbled to the side of the staircase, her breaths coming out in huffs. She looked up at the stairs, her eyes determined.

'_I'm coming, I'm coming!'_ Her mind chanted quietly, before it rose to a shout of excitement.

She ran up the stairs, her feet throbbing, her mind in wonder, and her eyes watering with anticipation. Her heart tightened in her chest, her lungs desperately trying to fill with oxygen, her legs crying for rest. She pushed on forward, she wouldn't lose hope now.

Reepicheep's words echoed in her mind, _'We have nothing if not belief.'_

Lucy could hear her feet stomping over each step, she reached the top and her eyes immediately came to rest upon two large oak doors. She gasped for air, her chest rising and falling quickly. She lunged forward bursting through the doors, a swift breeze brushing past her. She flinched as she looked around the room, a study. It was old, stale and beautiful. It was circular, shelves reaching from the floor to the ceiling in the small room. There was a small desk in front of her, a large glass panel behind it. A beaming light was shining through, bouncing off a small mirror on the desktop and towards the bookshelf.

Lucy felt her heart drop, a sad, watery smile gracing her lips, which never seemed to quite reach her eyes. She walked into the room, closing the doors behind her with a sounding creak. Her dress swayed around her delicate form, her hair fell gracefully over her shoulder in a waterfall of curls. Her arms felt heavy at her side, limp and dangling. Her lips pressed into a thin line, a mixture of emotions creating chaos in her mind and heart. What was she suppose to feel? Sadness, stupidity, or was she suppose to hold onto hope?

Her blue eyes flickered to the gleaming light; it brightened a red leather book. It was outlined with gold, very regal and magnificent, Aslan. Another harsh reminder of the life she wanted to return. She sulkily walked to the shelf, her hand slowly drawing the book out from its hold. The red leather binding glistened in the light like snakeskin; it was warm to the touch. The golden pieces were solid at every edge designed in vines. She turned the book over, the front caused her heart to stop, her eyes widened as tears leaked and cascaded down her ivory cheeks, her lips parting in a small 'O' no sound emanating.

There on the cover was a majestic lion etched into the red leather in gold lining. She felt her knees buckle as she fell to her knees, her dress billowing out in a circle. Her curls bouncing as she fell limp onto the floor, tears trailed down her cheeks. She slowly traced the outlining of the lion with trembling fingers. She sniffled; she drew the book closer to her chest. Her tears fell against the red leather to the floor.

"Why did you leave me all alone?" Lucy murmured through growing tears. "I-I didn't want to leave, I want to return home."

"_Dear heart."_

It was a haunting voice and one she'd never forget, her eyes welled with tears and looked at the lion on the covering. "Please let me return." She pleaded desperately, her eyes fluttering. "Please?"

She felt her body begin to shut down from the exhaustion, her eyes slowly falling closed. The book slipped from her hands, her vision blurred to darkness, her last thought of the golden lion. Her body collapsed to the ground, the glass doors blew open. A sweet, warming breeze entered and brushed over her form. She could swear she felt the touch of silken fur, a tickle against her cheek. The heavy book blew open to reveal blank, delicate pages. A warm glow emitting and encasing her slumbering form. It began to disappear, her body disappearing as it did. As quickly a powerful, deafening roar was heard before the book slammed shut. The red leather gleamed in the sunlight, the majestic, golden lion no longer on the cover.

A new journey would begin; a one of absolute wonder for the former queen of Narnia.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update!_


	3. Years Forward

_Chapter 3: Years Forward_

_Read, Relish, Review. _

_

* * *

_

The light of sky began to shine through the weaving branches of the thick brush. It wasn't a basking glow of golden. It was bright, dull hue of gray. Groggily she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her hair hung off her shoulders before falling forward. Her eyes half open as the strap of her dress sprawled over her bare shoulder. Looming gray clouds swept over the skies laying a blanket of darkness. Thunder rumbled in the sky still miles away. It signaled possible rainfall. It remained overcast and it probably wouldn't rain for another several hours as the clouds slowly moved over the grove of trees.

Lucy's eyes flickered around her surroundings, it was warm below the trees, standing tall and proud. She glanced upwards, the tree branches twined together in a shape of a honeycomb. The thick, lush leaves made it difficult to see the skies. She felt the pain pulsating throughout her being.

She slowly looked around trying to find any familiar piece, her mind and heart knew where she was. Stumbling to her feet, she dusted off her tattered dress, her hair in loose waves. A smile instantly graced her full, pink lips. Home, she was finally home. She took a step forward and faltered, she fell forward. Her deep blue eyes darted to her feet, she huffed with amusement. She slipped off the heels and tossed them into thick brush. She sighed in relief of the pain vanishing from her aching feet; she felt the cool soil against her bare feet. It was refreshing and welcoming.

She picked up the skirt of her dress as she began to trek through the foliage and shrubbery. She flinched when her hair was caught in branches, cringed in pain from the sharp objects embedded into the ground dug into her skin, but she wouldn't exchange it for anything.

She was covered in splotches of mud and grime, her snowy skin hidden under a layer of filth. Her dress long since frayed and shredded. She inhaled the sweet scent of Narnia, her home. It was impossible to compare the delicate, sweet scent to any other. It was warm; a divine nectar to the lungs, pure and unimaginable. It held her mesmerized; a warming summer breeze flittered around her. It encased her in a blanket of tepid heat.

She sighed as she glared down at the tattered gown; it hugged her form and was a mess. Her hair in wild waves; they cascaded down her back. She was in a dire need of a hot bath; she looked around a small frown tugging at her lips.

She knew where she was, but at the same time was utterly lost. How many years had passed this time? She dreaded another strange encounter, would there be any familiarity to the home she remembered years earlier? A squealing, thrumming sound gained her attention quickly. She looked in the direction of the sound; it was further into the dark forest. She took a deep breath as she hurried through the foliage.

She quickly came upon the source of the sound, a small fox, possibly still a kit tangled in a web of nets. Her eyes instantly softened as she collapsed to her knees in front of the terrified creature.

"It's alright now," Lucy whispered in a soothing, hushed voice.

The small fox looked at her curiously, its ears prodding forward before pinning back. Lucy tugged at the rope; she bit her lip in frustration. She pulled hard at the bindings; she could feel the rough cord burning against her skin with each pull. After much exertion it snapped free. She flinched as she noticed the redness of her hands, small traces of bloods trickled down her darkened skin. The small kit jumped free, its feathery tail swishing from one side to another.

Lucy feigned a bright smile, the pain throbbing from her hands. She coaxed the animal on towards a deeper, safer part of the forest. "Go on now." She spoke in a sweet voice of chimes.

The fox trotted towards the bushes, pausing to glance over its shoulder. "Thank you," it chirped before leaping off into the unknown of the forest. Lucy felt the sudden beating of her heart slow, a swell of happiness coursed through her. She fought back a small smile; she stood and cringed in pain shooting through her hands. Her face contorted in displeasure, she leaned forward bending at the waist. The pain was tolerable for now.

She was diverted from her pain at the sound of thundering hooves, her eyes narrowed in confusion. Her thoughts became all too real when she saw the source of the sound. The soldiers held cold glares, wielding swords, shouts of threats rung in the air. Lucy's blue eyes widened, startled. Her first and only instinct was to run. She turned and hurried into the bush with a small gasp, the air escaping her lungs. She lunged into the thick bush; she cringed in pain as the branches dug into her sides, tearing at her skin.

"Come back here!" She could hear the shouts gaining closer and closer.

'_Perfect,'_ she thought exasperated at her sudden predicament. She shoved through the branches; her legs were bound in the restricting piece of clothing. She stopped; she grabbed a piece of the gown and tore it away with a hard jerk. The dress now stopped at her mid-thigh, revealing long, milky legs, which could leave a ballerina heartbroken.

She darted through the trees; the shouts were growing lower and the hooves disappearing. She glanced over her shoulder; the trees were pressed closer together with barely any gaps. Her breaths came out in shallow, labored huffs. She smiled in triumph; she turned only to meet a large, gallant black stallion. It reared up, she gasped in shock as she stumbled and fell onto the ground. She groaned in pain, it would leave a bruise.

"Steady," A velvety, familiar voice taunted her ears. She quickly looked to see a young man, an imperial king. He had grown taller, his body well-built, dark-haired and tanned skin. His dark eyes were both gentle and penetrating. The stallion settled, hoofing the ground impatiently. The man looked at her questioning and demanding.

Lucy was at a loss for words, it had to be him. She felt the tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, "Caspian?" She dared to ask, her voice lingering in the air of a soft whisper.

"Have we met before?" He asked cautiously, Lucy's lips formed into a gentle smile.

"On more than one occasion," Lucy laughed, it was the sound of silvery wind-chimes ringing.

"Do I know you?" He asked, his brows drawing together in confusion and puzzlement. Lucy nodded slowly, unsure of how to remind him of their adventures together.

"It's me," She began with a softening gaze. "Lucy."

Caspian stood there, frozen for a moment. His eyes narrowing as if he was studying her, she suddenly felt self-conscious under his piercing gaze. She watched as he slid off his horse, reins in one hand. He walked over to her, a look of wonder on his face.

Lucy smiled teasingly, arching a fine brow. "Don't you believe me?"

Caspian snapped out of his state, a smile gracing his lips. "Of course I do," He laughed as he drew her into a warm embrace. Lucy felt breathless; she buried her face into his chest. "I can't believe you've returned." He spoke against her honey-brown hair, his voice low and mused.

"Me either," Lucy murmured, not quite trusting her voice. A moment passed as Lucy quickly drew away, stunning the king of Narnia. She smiled amused, "I'm a bit covered in filth." She laughed softly, it was then Caspian took in her appearance.

He smiled, a gleam returning to his eyes. "What have you been doing?"

Lucy tucked a loose strand behind her ear, reluctant to meet his gaze. "As of yet, running away from your soldiers."

Caspian's smile slowly faded as he cleared his throat, "I am sorry about that, Lucy. There has been a strange presence lurking in the forest recently."

Lucy looked at him, surprised. "What presence?"

Caspian sighed, his arms crossed in front of his stone-built chest. "I honestly don't know." He shook his head, a smile redeeming his lips. "That aside; we should return to the castle." He took her hand and guided her to his horse; he slid into the saddle in a single fluid motion. He extended his hand, Lucy bit her lip as felt the spark ignite as she felt his warm skin against her icy one. It was a strange sensation, which stirred unknown feelings in her. She was broken from her stupor and bit back a gasp as she was hoisted in front of him. A rosy shade burned across her ivory skin as she refused to glance at him. She could feel his warm breath against her neck. The thundering of hooves gained both their attention.

"King Caspian!" The men shouted as they reached their regal sovereign. They all stopped when they noticed the intruder perched upon his noble stallion. "There she is!"

"Enough!" Caspian shouted, silencing all his soldiers. "Is that how one addresses the High Queen of Narnia, Queen Lucy the Valiant?"

The soldiers' eyes widened and darted between their royal ruler and the snow-skinned girl, "Our sincerest apologizes, Queen Lucy."

Lucy shook her head, a smile touching her lips. "It's quite alright."

Without another word, Caspian turned and began to gallop in the direction of Cair Paravel. Lucy flinched as the icy wind swept against her bare skin. The prickling sensation pierced her skin like tiny needles. She felt sudden heaviness on her shoulders, the icy wind disappeared. Her blue eyes fluttered open as she gazed down. She saw a dark cape draped over her shoulders; she looked up quickly at Caspian. He merely returned her questioning look with a smile.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, her voice drifting off into the wind.

"Of course," Caspian spoke; his velvety voice taunted her ears like a musical melody.

Lucy felt tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall any moment. She was truly home, at last. Her eyelids felt heavy as she tried to dry her forming tears. Only one thing was missing, the touch of silken fur beneath her fingers, loving golden eyes, a warm and soothing voice. She looked up; the sky was slowly becoming clearing as they exited the forest. She glanced over her shoulder, would Aslan have been there waiting for her? Her eyes softened at the thought of the magnificent lion. She didn't notice as her mind blackened and every sound vanished into a stilled silence.

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open; Lucy flinched as she saw the burning flame at her side. She slowly sat up, her hand instantly resting on her forehead. She looked around; she was in a large room. It was dimly lit by the candle. Her hand curled into a fist before unclenching against the smooth material beneath her palm, she looked down. She was on a bed, the silken sheets felt cool against her flesh. A warm breeze swirled into the room through the open balcony doors.

Lucy's eyes flickered closed, savoring the heavenly aroma, "Home." She whispered in a soft voice.

"It has always been your home," A velvety, musical voice spoke up with a small chuckle.

Lucy turned sharply; she saw the outline of a figure. She sighed as she saw Caspian's face appear from the flickering flame. The small light it emitted was enough. Lucy looked over to see the moonlight flooding the room, veils of curtains flowed in perfect rhythm with gentle gusts of breezes from the open windows. She felt the shift in the bed as the king sat at her bed's edge. She looked down at herself, her skin glowed a milky white in the moonlight, like a backlit alabaster. She wore a white, airy gown. It ended a few inches above her knees.

She sighed with a small, pitiful laugh. "It hasn't always seemed like it." She spoke quietly; Caspian looked at her perplexed by her words. She looked at him and forced a small smile. She drew her knees to her chest, her arms lacing around them. "What happened?"

Caspian smiled slightly, amusement lighting his dark eyes. "You fell asleep while we were returning."

The burning sensation returned with full force, a deep shade of red adorned her cheeks. Lucy was thankful for the dimly lit room at the moment. "I'm terribly sorry."

Caspian shook his head, "Don't be, it was to be expected."

Lucy could only nod, unsure of what else she could say. "How long has it been since you last saw us?"

"A year has passed since our journey on the Dawn Treader," Caspian stated calmly.

Lucy's eyes widened before softening, the time in Narnia had begun to slow compare to her own world. "Four years in my time have passed," Lucy informed him in a hushed voice. "They seemed never-ending. Peter is off studying; my parents are away in another country. Edmund is doing well too."

"And your sister?"

Lucy felt her smile fade; she averted her gaze looking at the white orb floating in the sky. "She's well, like her usual self." Caspian didn't miss the sudden drop in her voice, the tension rise in her body. Lucy bit her lip, did he still long for her? Lucy plastered on a gentle smile, "She's enjoying her life."

"I see," Caspian nodded calmly. "I am glad to hear that."

Lucy nodded as she changed the topic suddenly, "The moon is so large, almost in reach." She mused with an angelic laugh.

It rung in the quiet silence, leaving Caspian stunned for a moment at the beauty of her voice. He looked at her questioningly, "A moon is simply a moon. It rises every night and fades every morning."

Lucy laughed gently, "Caspian, there is more to a moon. It is the sun for the night. If you only think of things so simply, you miss the entire beauty of the earth." Lucy spoke with beaming smile as she looked at him with a knowing gaze. Her blue eyes flickered to the white orb, her gaze softening. "Back in my world, the moon seems so far away. I would look at every night; it seemed like the only connection I had left to Narnia." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She could hear it cracking, her hands tightening their hold on her knees. "I thought as long as the moon was there, so was Narnia and that one day I would return here."

Caspian's eyes softened as he saw the hidden pain in her blue hue depths, "Didn't you love your world?"

"I did," Lucy murmured softly, tears glistening in the moon's rays. "But it wasn't home."

Caspian brushed away the cascading tears, a warm smile meeting her watery eyes. "You are home now and you have a whole new world of Narnia to explore tomorrow." He spoke kindly; Lucy nodded eagerly as he leaned forward and placed a warm kiss to her forehead, "Sleep for now."

He stood in a single fluid motion as he began to make his way towards the doors, "Caspian," Lucy called out in a silvery voice as he turned, awaiting her words. "Thank you." Caspian merely smiled as he left the room, leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

She looked out at the moon, her eyes softening. There was still many questions left unanswered prodding around in her head, but for now they could wait. She pulled the sheets over her body, forming a cocoon around herself. She snuggled deeper into the cool, silken material. It drifted her off into a dreamless slumber.

Tomorrow, tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update!_

_Recently my hard drive crashed, which is why I couldn't update quicker. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that I kept them within character, I tried my best to keep the words and expressions similar. Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, they meant a lot to me! I hope this chapter was a good Christmas gift to all my wonderful readers! Thank you all so much and have a wonderful Christmas!_


	4. Thanks for the Memories

_Chapter 4: Thanks for the Memories_

_Read, Relish, Review. _

_

* * *

_

Lucy awoke to a dim light and blinked in confusion, trying to clear the fog from her mind. The last thing she remembered was the awaking in bed, the moon and the talk with Caspian before everything had gone black once again. She winced inwardly as she touched her head lightly, it throbbed slightly. She glanced around it, it hadn't been a dream. She was home, in Narnia.

She looked to her side, near the panels of windows. The veils had long since halted their graceful dances in the wind. They now rested against the floor, swaying ever so slightly. It was still dark out with protruding lights every now and then. Slowly, Lucy slid out from the large bed, her feet pressing against the cool marble floor. She opened the large oak doors, peeking out into the dusky halls. There were torches against the walls, emitting orbs of light. She slipped through the small crack and made her way down the eerie, stone hall.

Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, which was never a good thing. Her hand swept against each stone as she guided herself into an opening. The site, which greeted her, was of blissful beauty. The hall widened and led into a secret garden. She could already see varies colors of flowers flourishing, there was some light emanating. A beaming smile graced her lips as she hurried out into the courtyard of flowers. The moon was still full and in view, however on the opposite end of the sky. The midnight sky was divided in lighter shades of dark blue. The light of the sun was becoming visible over the castle walls as it peeked over the horizon. Stars continued to dazzle the skies, leaving a breathtaking view.

An icy breeze encased her form; a wave of tingles shot up and down her spine. The frosty wind was both refreshing and invigorating, fully awakening her from her dazed state. She smiled as she bent down, her hand cupping a white rose. The aroma drifting off the single bloom was both earthy and divine, unmatched by any in her world. She continued on her walk through the garden, she danced beneath an arch laced with lush vines. She stifled a soft laugh, she felt childish, but it was vitalizing. She was able to be free again; she stopped abruptly as her smile began to fade. Her hands fell limp at her side as she watched the rising sun; it painted the sky scarlet and golden. A single reminder of the golden lion she wished to return too, the one who continued to haunt her dreams.

"You're awake awfully early," A musical voice spoke out.

Lucy spun around on her heel, her honey-brown locks bouncing and cascading over her shoulder. Her lips parted in a small 'O' before twisting into a forged smile, which failed to reach her eyes. "I was too excited to sleep." Lucy spoke gently as Caspian appeared from behind a rose hedge. She tucked the loose strands behind her ear, a teasing glint reappearing in her blue hues. "What are you doing up so early, might I ask?"

Caspian chuckled at her questioning gaze, "I often visit the garden at this hour. It's more peaceful."

Lucy slowly nodded as she glanced around the heavenly garden, lit by the sunbeams. "It's beautiful." Lucy whispered into the quiet morning air, the atmosphere was soothing and comforting at the same time. Her fingers idly glided across the petals of the blooming flowers.

Caspian smiled as he glanced around the garden, "It was actually created in Aslan's name."

Lucy's blue eyes flickered in his direction, her eyes softening gently. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "He would love it."

The silence between them continued to grow as the sun began to rise higher into the crisp blue skies. "You look a lot like Susan," Caspian spoke with a warming smile.

Lucy's smile faltered, she turned sharply to meet his gaze. Liquid blue locked with dark, emerald eyes. He didn't miss the look of hurt flutter through her blue hues. She took a step back, her gaze hardening. "I'm not my sister." She whispered, she turned and hurried out of the garden before Caspian could call out her name.

Lucy hurried back to her room, the doors slamming shut behind her back. She slumped against the strong cherry oak doors, her chest rising and falling quickly. She tilted her head back as her eyes clenched shut tightly, why did she continue to haunt her? She idly slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor, face buried in her twined arms.

A knock broke her train of thoughts; she stood quickly and cleared her cracking voice. "C-come in," She murmured furiously wiping away any remains of tears. The door opened to reveal an older lady, statuesque in posture, head held high and chin pointed upwards. She wore a fitted, blue gown. Her hands laced in front of her. She was the presence of elegance and superiority.

"Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning?" Lucy responded unsure, her eyes narrowing, questioningly. "Pardon me, who are you?"

The older lady flashed her a devilish glare, "Do not speak, unless spoken to my queen." She instructed as she entered further into the room, eyeing her as if scrutinizing her behind a forged smile. "I am here to simply help you get ready."

"Ready?" Lucy questioned just under her breath, "For what may I ask?"

"The day of course my dear girl," The older woman laughed snidely. "Don't speak such nonsense."

"I'm fine on my own, thank you," Lucy murmured as she turned away, rolling her eyes in the process. Before she could take another step, she heard the soft sound of a clap, followed by pounding footsteps. She turned with a small gasp as several women entered, they grabbed her arms and dragged her into a room and began to draw a bath. Lucy's protests were drowned by the sounds of giggling women and the older lady's authoritative voice.

Nearly an hour later, Lucy emerged in a lilac gown. A dark corset wrapped firmly around her slender chest. She struggled to gain a single breath, the straps hung casually off her shoulders, revealing her bare ivory skin.

She looked at her reflection in the tall mirror, the person she saw she didn't recognize. She reached out with a trembling hand, her fingers gliding across the cold glass. She was beautiful, she was unfamiliar, she was a creation of loveliness, but she wasn't Lucy Pevensie. Honey-brown curls lay elegantly over her shoulders, parts twisted and tied at the back. Her gaze fell, unable to look at the mirror image.

"Radiant," A whisper broke out from the silence; the older woman clapped her hands in delight. "You are the picture of beauty, my dear."

Lucy sighed as she turned with narrowed blue eye, an unreadable expression haunting her misty eyes. "I'm a reflection of my sister." She replied in an impassive tone, cold and low. She turned and left the room with unmatched grace and confidence she didn't feel. The ladies stood, stunned.

Lucy shut the door behind her, every piece of what little confidence she held disappeared. She felt her knees buckle, holding onto the handle for dear life. She sighed deeply, she was beyond happy to be Narnia, yet it she still felt trapped in her old life. She strode down the hall until she came upon a group of children playing in the courtyard. A smile brightened across her lips, she stood watching them. Laughter rung in the air, genuine smiles plastered on their lips.

"I'm sorry about earlier," A velvety voice spoke, taunting her ears.

Lucy spun around, her eyes widening in surprise. She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood when she saw Caspian standing behind her. How had she not noticed his approaching presence? She rubbed her neck slightly, "It's alright." She murmured gently, turning away from him.

Caspian sighed as he placed a hand on her bare shoulder, an electric pulse fluctuating through them both. "It's not alright, Lucy. My words hurt you and that is never alright."

Lucy forced a small smile, "We all say things we don't mean to hurt people, Caspian. It's fine, honestly."

"Lucy," Caspian spoke quietly, his musical voice drowning out all sounds in her surroundings. "When you all left, I felt I had lost a part of me. You, Edmund, you're the only family I knew. I didn't know to accept it and I began to isolate myself from others, my people, the Narnians."

Lucy smiled gently, her hand brushing against his cheek. She could feel the stumble beneath her finger tips, it made him look handsome. Her blue eyes gleamed, catching the sun's rays. "You can't be afraid of change, you're a king and these people depend on you."

Caspian averted his gaze, drawing away from her touch as if it had stung him. Lucy's hand fell limp at her side as she looked at him confused, "It's not that simple, Lucy. Believe me."

Lucy laughed a trilling bell laugh, "Believe me when I tell you, you are the bravest man I know. You risked everything to gain your throne back, protect these people and the Narnians. You gained so much, most importantly the love of your people. Don't ever forget that." Lucy spoke, her voice soothing like an angelic melody. It calmed him and offered a place of comfort. "They depend on you, Caspian." Lucy murmured ever so gently, the wind carrying her voice. She leaned up, her lips gently brushing against his cheek. "As well as I do."

Caspian stood there in a state of wonder; his eyes searched hers as she merely smiled. She touched his shoulder comfortingly before turning and disappearing back into the castle. She turned the corner and halted in her tracks, her trembling fingers gliding across her lips.

"What have I done?" Lucy murmured softly, a rosy shade flooding her face. She drew her lip between her teeth, chewing it. She sighed as her hands tangled in her brown locks. She glanced over her shoulder to see Caspian speaking with a castle guard, her gaze softening.

A glint bouncing off the castle windows caught her eye, it moved quickly. She watched it disappear into the direction of the forest, her eyes narrowing in confusion. She felt her begin to quicken, it was the same light like in her world.

'_Aslan,_'Lucy thought as her heart plummeted, her anxiousness skyrocketing as she grasped the skirt of her dress and took off in the direction of the orb. She flinched as she tried to dodge between the mass of people walking in the castle. She cringed in pain as she collapsed against the stone wall, gasping for air. She could barely see the orb of light; her eyes began watering from the pain and the desire to see him. She pushed away, a look of determination gracing her face as she hurried.

Stumbling and staggering through the long blades of grass leading to the forest, she was covered in wet dew, leaves tangled in her hair, splotches of dirt covering her in patches. She trekked through the forest; she struggled over fallen trees, slipped on moss covered stones. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, the blood rushing through her veins boiled in anticipation.

She broke into a sprint, the skirt of her dress flowing in the wind. She reached a clearing, surrounding in a ring of tree. "Aslan!" Lucy called out, her voice echoing in the silent grove. She heard only silence, she collapsed to her knees. Her gown billowed out around her as she sighed, "Where are you?" She whispered gently.

She felt exhaustion overtake her, she fought between consciousnesses. A foggy mist began to enter through the trees, creeping. It brushed against the ground silently, a hushed swoop barely sounded. Lucy felt her vision become fuzzy, she felt heavy and drowsy.

"Lucy, darling," An icy, cynical voice called out. It was a familiar, haunting tone, which sent cold chills down her spine. It was an eerie tone that caused her body to tense and her body freeze. Only a single, vile soul knew how to install such fear in her very being. It was one she hoped to forget, one that revisited her in her dreams.

Lucy's body lay lifeless against the cold forest floor, twisting and contorting in positions with pain-filled grimaces gracing her face. She struggled to awaken, trapped in a world of her deepest fear.

"Lucy," A powerful voice rung out; drawing out of her stupor as she struggled to find the source.

"Aslan," Lucy whispered as the golden lion came into view. A solemn look upon his face as he watched her, her smile fading as she saw the unreadable gaze in his golden eyes. Disappointment, disapproval, sadness, a feeling of worry entered in soul. A faint, uncertain smile twisted her lips. "Is something wrong?"

Aslan looked at her, his eyes down casting in letdown, "I have made a grave mistake in allowing you to enter Narnia."

Lucy felt her heart stop in mid-beat, her eyes widening. "What?" She whispered, her voice hushed and crackling. She could not comprehend his words; she felt a stab in her heart. Her form trembled, her hands falling limp at her side. "I-I don't understand."

"I misjudged you, Lucy," Aslan spoke with a grave heaviness to his words. Lucy's eyes softened as tears burned, threatening to fall any moment. She slowly shook her head, willing him to take his words back. Her heart lurched in her chest, she gasped in a shaky breath.

"Please Aslan," Lucy pleaded her lips pressing into a thin line, quivering. "You can't mean that, what have I done wrong?"

"Everything," Aslan spoke, his voice thundering in her mind. She flinched as the words continued to reel through her mind, echoing and chanting. Her hands cupped her ears in a desperate attempt to stop the pain.

"No, I'm sorry," Lucy spoke gently, gingerly removing her hands.

Aslan stood, tall and mighty, his eyes emotionless as his penetrating eyes bore into her soul. "You are no longer a friend of Narnia, Lucy Pevensie." A foggy mist entered her surrounding; encasing the magnificent lion she loved so dearly. He began to fade from view.

"No," Lucy's voice murmured softly as she lunged forward; hand out stretched trying to reach him. "No!" Her voice grew in a pain-filled shrill as he disappeared from her reach.

A piercing cry burst through the silence, piercing the dusking sky.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed, please **review** if you'd like a quick update! Thank you everyone for reviewing my previous chapters! Your comments and input means so much to me!_


	5. Middle of Nowhere

_Chapter 5: Middle of Nowhere_

_Read, Relish, Review. _

_

* * *

_

Everything was fuzzy; everything in her world was incredibly fuzzy. That was the only word she could think of to describe it. What had happened to her? Lucy sat up and felt the coolness of silken material beneath her palm. She squinted as she tried to regain her focus, she looked around her surroundings. She was in the castle, in her room. Everything in her mind was a complete blur or blank. She heard the clearing of a throat as she glanced over, she caught the sight of Caspian. She felt her body suddenly tense as she looked at him, eyes wide and silent.

There was only silence as she awaited him to speak.

Seeing no other choice; Lucy bit her lips slightly, "Caspian?" She asked softly, sounding unsure herself.

Piercing emerald eyes opened in a single fluid motion, startling her. He watched her observantly, his eyes unreadable as usual. Another pause followed as he spoke, his words falling out impassively in single syllables. The anger underlying in his tone did not go unnoticed by her. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

Lucy looked at him, uncertainty clouding her blue eyes. "I wasn't," She murmured unconvincingly. She flinched at her miserable attempt to lie, she failed every single time. Her voice would begin to break and she would stumble over words. Her facial expressions didn't help either, she was an open book as most people stated.

The sudden slam of a fist against the stone wall broke her from her stupor, starling her. She looked at him with wide blue eyes, softening and questioning. She saw his head hung, his teeth clenched and eyes shut tightly as if he was facing an inner battle.

"There is no use in lying," Caspian spoke in a hard, silken voice. "You acted selfishly, irresponsibly, what is the matter with you?"

"Caspian," Lucy spoke, her voice hardening and crackling. She was unsure if she should be angry at him for treating her like a child, or guilty for his words rung true. Her gaze became crestfallen; she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth, anxiously. "I-I thought I saw him, Aslan." Lucy murmured softly, cautiously choosing her words. Her hands clenched around the thin, silk material. Her knuckles began to turn white with her tightening grasp. "I thought he was calling me, so I went into the forest. I didn't think…" She trailed off quietly as Caspian cut her off.

"You're right," Caspian retorted, his gaze cold and penetrating, his voice impassive and harsh; Lucy flinched. "You didn't think of your safety, or the consequences if something were to happen to you." Caspian's voice rose with each word, Lucy knew he was having a difficult time keeping his own anger in check.

Lucy felt her own anger skyrocket, "I'm not a child, Caspian." She snapped, frustrated.

"Then stop acting like a child," Caspian spoke before he could stop himself. He froze, rooted in spot. His eyes quickly darting to Lucy and searching her face for any emotion, any sign. "Lucy, I'm sorry."

Lucy refused to meet his gaze, her grip on the sheets tightened slightly. "It's alright."

Caspian sighed heavily; he sat at her bed edge. He leaned forward, brushing her honey-brown locks from her face. They hung forward like a curtain of golden, concealing her face. "Lucy, I am terribly sorry." Caspian spoke calmly, his eyes gentling. He drew her forward into a warm embrace, leaving her breathless. She didn't understand, he always knew the words she needed to hear, whether she wanted to or not. Why did his single being affect her so deeply? Why did he appear whenever she needed someone? His voice alone was alluring and always managed to sooth her. Why him? She felt tears burning at the edges of her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I was afraid I might lose you."

"Caspian," Lucy murmured; her voice breaking as she drew away slowly. Tears leaked and cascaded down her cheek, she felt his warm touch as he wiped them away. Confusion clouded his handsome face. "I've done something terribly wrong, Aslan is upset with me."

Caspian looked at her, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Lucy, what are you speaking of?"

"In the forest," Lucy spoke softly, shaking her head at the awful memory. "He was there and I hurt him, but I don't know what I did wrong."

"Lucy," Caspian soothed as he drew her close, resting her head against his chest. She could hear his thrumming heartbeat; it was like a comforting lullaby. "You must've been dreaming. We found you unconscious in the forest, there was no sign anyone had been there."

Lucy pulled back abruptly, her eyes unreadable. "No, he was there. I saw him, Caspian."

Caspian sighed, his hand brushing against her cheek. "Lucy, there was no one out there. We found you lying on the ground, unconscious."

Lucy pulled away from his touch as if it had burned her, she slid off the bed. Her eyes flickered to the white moon, hovering high in the sky. A violent spasm echoed through her body as she cringed, her hand lurched up to grasp her chest. The tears leaked from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, "I'm not crazy." The words ricocheted in the silent room. Her tone was uneven; desperately clinging to any ounce of confidence she had remaining.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulder, drawing her to a warm figure. She half-turned, her face buried in his chest. "I never said you were," Caspian assured her gently.

Lucy slowly nodded against his chest, her voice muffled by his clothing. "It felt so real, his voice, his presence; it felt like he was really there. It hurt to hear him say those words."

"Lucy, you must remember Aslan as you know him," Caspian spoke, his musical, velvety voice taunting her ears. Each word stirred and unknown emotion in her. She struggled to hear his words. "He loves you more than any other, you know him better than any other. Use your bond with him to guide you if you're ever faced with such a situation. His love for you and your heart with show you what is true and what is not."

"Caspian," Lucy spoke, her voice flittering and jovial. She felt her heart lighten, her soul felt at rest once again. Her arms twined around his waist as she hugged him, her tears trailing down her cheeks. "Thank you." It was then, for the first time she noticed their position. She quickly leaned back, a tint of red forming along her face. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, a breathtaking smile adorning her lips. "I should get some rest."

Caspian merely nodded, "I shall see you in the morning." He spoke, his voice kind and strong. He smiled; a single rise in his lips created a sense of warmth, which lingered in her heart. She heard the rushing of blood in her body, deafening her ears. Her heart fluttered, her stomach twisted and turned in excitement. She turned and slid into the large bed as he took his leave. She drew the pillow close to her chest, his scent lingering. A pine forest after a spring rainfall, she smiled softly, burying her face into the pillow. She drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Lucy tossed and turned; her mind a vision of chaos. She cried out for Peter and Edmund, her voice growing with sadness and desperation. Her voice rose as she screamed, her voice echoing for Caspian and Aslan to save her. Tears swept down her cheeks, her eyes clenched shut.

'_Be strong, dear heart.' _A deep, powerful, loving voice spoke ever so gently like a breeze of wind.

Lucy flinched when a ray of light blinded her, she cringed. The voice ricocheted in her mind, rebounding multiply. It echoed from quiet whispers to thunderous roars in her muddled head.

"Aslan!" Lucy shouted as she bolted up right in bed, a cold blanket of sweat coated her face and body. She was back in the royal room, in the palace. No sign of the mighty lion in sight. Lucy's eyes gentled as she slumped back into the mass of pillows. She glanced to her side, cringing as the light of the windows blinded her for a second. Had that been the source of the light earlier in her sleep?

"He wasn't here after all," Lucy murmured sadly.

"They say speaking to yourself is a sign of insanity," A deep, rough voice spoke out, breaking the morning silence. Lucy sat up quickly at the familiar sound. She looked at the large oak doors; there stood a familiar, impassive face.

Lucy's lip broke into a smile; she slid out of bed her feet gliding across the floor. "It really is you!" She whispered as she collapsed to her knees, pulling the startled dwarf into a warm hug. "Trumpkin, I missed you so much!"

The dwarf blushed furiously as he struggled in her binding hold, "Hey now, that's enough of that!" He stammered as he looked around for any signs of escaping.

Lucy laughed a bell laugh, it was weightless and humored. "I'm sorry; I was just so thrilled to see you again!"

Trumpkin flushed as he averted his gaze, his voice lowering. "Me as well," He replied sincerely.

Lucy smiled softly as she hugged him once more, but gently. She sighed as she released just as quickly, she leaned back and sat down on the floor, cross legged. "I'm glad to see another familiar face."

Trumpkin looked at the queen; he instantly saw the sadness in her blue eyes. He sighed as he sat down on the marble floor as well. He sighed, gaining her attention as she looked at him confused. "Let mere hear it, I'll listen."

Lucy looked stunned for a moment, before smiling angelically. Her smile quickly faded, lips pressing into a thin line. Her eyes fell to her airy gown, her hands fuming with the hem, her brown curls falling forward. "Yesterday, I thought I saw Aslan in the forest, but it wasn't him. I-I haven't seen him at all since I came here, but I constantly hear his voice calling out to me." Lucy murmured gently, her smile reappearing at the thought of the golden-eyed lion. He was her greatest friend, her most treasured being. "Now I'm confused, I don't know if I should trust these voices, in case they might be a ploy just like the lion in the forest. I miss him terribly, though."

Trumpkin merely nodded, "Is that all?"

Lucy nodded feebly, her eyes downcast and her brows knitted together. "Yes." She answered softly.

"Alright then," Trumpkin began, arms crossed. "If you miss him so badly, go look for him. You can't expect him to come to you all the time. If you're worried it might be a ploy, follow your heart. Let it be your guide, not logic. Aslan would never leave you, never forget."

Lucy looked at him startled, "Look for him, on my own?"

Trumpkin sighed exasperatedly, "Are you becoming deaf?" He teased, Lucy laughed softly. "Yes, look for him. It has never stopped you before."

Lucy nodded; her heart lifting. Why hadn't she begun to look for her magnificent lion? What had been holding her back these past days, she wanted to return so badly to be with him. However, she felt she needed someone else to make her life fully complete. She shook her head, the questions continued to prod away in her mind.

"Thank you Trumpkin," Lucy spoke her voice floating like a graceful song into the morning air.

Trumpkin coughed, trying to ignore the burning of heat entering his cheeks, "Anytime, your highness."

"Stop with the formality," Lucy laughed as she nudged him playfully. "Lucy is fine."

"As you wish," Trumpkin spoke as he carefully spoke her name; it sounded odd, but rolled off the tongue with ease. "Lucy."

A solemn look graced Lucy's face, her eyes narrowing as the blue became a misty hue. "Trumpkin, do you know what strange presence is lurking in the forest?"

He looked startled by her forwardness, he sighed, his face become gravely pale. "There are rumors floating around, the White Witch has returned."

Lucy shook her head, unsure, worried and scared. "She can't, she was destroyed."

Trumpkin patted her shoulder, comfortingly. "Whether she was or not, dark magic continues to live on. No one knows the capabilities possible with that kind of magic in the wrong hands." He stood, heading for the door, leaving Lucy speechless. "Don't worry for now, Lucy. There are merely rumors."

Lucy sat there her eyes widened, brows knitted together, frown garnishing her lips. "It can't be true."

She looked out at emerald grove of trees in the distance, what other secrets lay hidden in their depths.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, if you'd like another update! I want to give a special thank you to **Lunary** for sending me the song, which inspired this chapter! Thank you for the beautiful melody!_


	6. Walk in My Dreams

_Chapter 6: Walk in My Dreams_

_Read, Relish, Review. _

_

* * *

_

Three days, three long days had passed since she had spoken with Trumpkin; her mind was in complete chaos. Her heart reached out in one direction while her mind fought against its decision. She sat against her bed post, knees drawn to her chest, arms twined, and eyes in a distant gaze and her mind in deep thought. She knew what she had to do, she knew where she had to go, and she knew she was terrified.

She sighed, standing. Her honey-brown locks fell forward like a curtain, masking her face. She glanced around the room, it was lavish and large. Her brows drew up as a playful smile emerged on her lips. She took a step forward, the maroon dress swaying around her feet. She wore simple shoes, similar to ballet flats in her own world. She bit her lip, even though she was far from home she still felt like Susan's dress up doll.

"She loved these gowns," Lucy murmured out in the quiet room.

"Who did?" An impassive, gruff voice asked impatiently.

Lucy looked up quickly, her eyes softening and lips tugging into a faint smile, "Susan did."

Trumpkin nodded, "I bet she did. She was quite the lady, if I remember correctly." He noticed the sudden drop in the young queen's angelic face. He cleared this throat, "You know, those kind of woman getting boring quickly. A valiant queen is hard to find these days."

Lucy laughed, her voice ringing and echoing in the vast room, "Thank you, Trumpkin."

"Anytime, dear little friend," He teased with a slight smile.

Lucy sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly. "I better go, I promised to meet Caspian for breakfast."

"Of course," Trumpkin spoke with a quick bow. "Lucy." He murmured, unsure. Lucy smiled; she could only imagine how strange it was for him to call her by her name. She beamed a gentle smile before gliding out of the room with effortless grace. Trumpkin smiled, she was no longer the little queen he knew.

Lucy hurried through the halls, she could feel the stares from women and men, both admiring and scrutinizing. She reached the grand hall, she halted and dusted off her gown and settled her hair before taking a deep breath. She opened the door gently; cringing as it creaked announcing her presence. She found Caspian sitting at the head of a large table, the chair throne-like. It was golden with red satin. She found his advisors sitting around him; a single empty spot remained at his left side.

A smile caught his lips as he noticed her arrival; he immediately stood as they all followed his motion. "Lucy, I'm glad you could make it. Please." He spoke, signaling to the chair at his side, with a quick bow she silently made her way to his side. She could feel the stares of the men, some desiring others still in awe. She played with her food, her mind caught in a train of thought. She barely heard a word they spoke, until Caspian called out her name.

Lucy shook her head as she blinked once; she looked up, blue locking with emerald. "Yes?"

Caspian's gaze softened, worrying. Lucy cursed herself; she had made him worried once again. "Is everything alright?"

She forced a breathtaking smile as she shoved a piece of toast into her mouth; nearly choking as she hastily swallowed it and nodded eagerly. "I'm fine, honest."

Caspian watched her, stunned for a moment before amusement flooded his gaze. "I see that."

Lucy flushed, averting her gaze as a tint of red graced her cheeks. She heard a few snickers and whispers from the other men, one caught her attention immediately. "How improper of a lady," one man whispered haughtily in disgust. She felt her hands clench around the fabric of her dress, her body tensing. She felt the wetness return to her eyes, she blinked trying to dry the unshed tears. It was then she felt a grasp on her hand, warmth radiating through her skin. She looked down to see a large hand, squeezing hers. Her eyes flickered up, she caught Caspian glance in the corner of his eyes with a warm smile just as quickly he looked away. His hand remained, he was comforting her.

"Your highness," One man spoke with head of lush curls and a masculine face. "I really think we need to expand the castle, possibly towards the west."

Lucy's blue eyes widened, infuriated. She stood, her chair screeching against the stone floor. Her hands slamming against the table, bending at the waist as she glared at the man softly. "You can't be serious! You want to destroy the forest, the Narnians home?" She lashed out, her kind expression turning to one of livid. Anger and disbelief swirled in her eyes; she felt her heart thrumming quickly in her heart. The blood rushing in her veins deafening her ears.

"Lucy," Caspian spoke his voice calm and just above a whisper, he was startled by her sudden outburst as they all were.

"Queen Lucy," The man spoke with a tint of anger lacing his authoritative voice. "This is simply for King Caspian to decide and it was a mere suggestion."

"Well it was a foolish suggestion," Lucy snapped, her voice irate. "Are you simply trying to create another war?" She spoke rhetorically, her voice wavering in astonishment. She sighed as she withdrew, her hands clenching at her sides. "Excuse me," She murmured quickly as she fled the room. She walked quickly, opening the door slowly and exiting the room in a calm manner as it seemed to the others in the room. The door shut with a quiet creak, once out of sight Lucy broke into a sprint as tears leaked down her cheeks. She ran and ran, until her legs buckled beneath her in exhaustion. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to leave.

Lucy huffed as she leaned against the stone pillar, brushing her tears away. She collapsed to her knees as she sat on the stone steps. She welcomed the coldness; it tingled under her fingers making them numb. Her stomach lurched, her mind cried out in anger. How could he speak such a thing? She shrieked in the isolation of her thoughts. Her hands digging into the flesh of her palms, she heard footsteps behind her. She knew right away who it was.

"Caspian," Lucy spoke out, her voice impassive and unfeeling. "I'm honestly not in the mood."

She heard a soft chuckle, cringing at the allure as it taunted her ears. A single word stirred unknown emotions in her, a single laugh or smile melted her heart and left her speechless. She tried to block out the sound, trying to hold onto what sanity she had remaining. "Then simply listen." He spoke as he took a seat beside her.

Lucy turned; eyes livid. "How can I merely listen after what one of your advisors said!" Her blue, expressive eyes were wide, searching his calm, unreadable ones for any sign of understanding.

"Lucy, I would never allow it, you know that!" Caspian reassured as she sighed.

"It doesn't seem like it lately," Lucy murmured, averting her gaze. She felt a wave of guilt wash over as she saw the flash of hurt grace his face before he composed himself.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked; his voice demanding and cold.

Lucy turned and looked at him with a hard gaze, "When I came here, before you found me. I was wandering the forest and I found a fox caught in a net, Caspian." Lucy spoke calmly, tears glimmering in her eyes, catching the sunlight. They glistened in the colors of a rainbow, brimming at the edges of long, thick lashes. "What was a trap doing in the forest, Caspian?" Lucy asked, nearly hysterical.

"I didn't know, Lucy believe me," Caspian murmured, he spoke calmly as he could manage. He was unable to meet her eyes; the sadness in her angelic faces haunted him.

"What have you let happen to your kingdom?" Lucy inquired briskly, her voice trailing. "There is something lurking in the forest, your men want to destroy the homes of the Narnians, what are you going to do? What if he wasn't the only one thinking that!"

"I'll handle it," Caspian assured her as Lucy brushed off his response.

"How?" Lucy questioned; her voice cold. "You've done a wonderful job so far." She instantly regretted her words as silence over fell them, her eyes widened as her hand clasped over her lips. She searched his face for any emotion, "Caspian, I'm sorry." She spoke, guilt-ridden. Her eyes softening, she looked down as her hands clenched into a fist. "I should be thanking you, instead of always questioning your decisions. I'm sorry." She murmured softly, her voice sincere as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Caspian sighed heavily, "It's not your fault, Lucy."

Lucy looked at him, as if questioning his sanity. "How can you say that? I've made it difficult for you since I've arrived. I could only begin to imagine how much pressure you must be under. Caspian, please forgive me." She spoke her eyes glistening, the tension between them rose as Lucy felt her heartbreak. How could she be so inconsiderate? He tried his best to keep peace between his people and the Narnians. What more could she ask for?

Caspian sighed again, deeply. His eyes troubled, he was reluctant to meet her gaze. His voice musical voice was low and impassive. "Lucy, you had your brothers and sister during your reign to depend on. I have only myself." He spoke evenly as he could manage; his icy tone sent a chill down her spine. Before she could say a word, he stood and disappeared behind the palace walls.

Lucy watched him leave, tears forming. She wiped them away; she looked at the droplets resting on her ivory skin. All she seemed to be doing was losing her temper, crying and pushing the people she cared for most away. Where was the Lucy she once used to be, the kind and caring one? The Lucy she knew herself as. This person, she didn't want to know. She fought herself more than helping others; she was causing more trouble for Caspian. Maybe he was seeing reality better then she was after all.

Lucy leaned against the stone pillar, her eyes gazing up at the golden orb in the sky. The flares surrounding the sun like a magnificent mane. She smiled bitterly; every single thing was a sheer reminder of him. He remained within view, but always just out of reach. Exhaustion began to overcome her body, did she deserve to see him. She didn't. She was unworthy of being in his presence after her behavior.

'_I don't deserve to see you, do I?'_ Lucy thought her eyes fluttering, slowly closing. She fell into a dreamless sleep, she felt herself drowning; her body was lifeless as she sank deeper. She felt like a heavy weight of burden as she submerged into the bottomless sea. Her mind fought, struggled to regain conscious. Her form remained unresponsive.

"Dear heart," A deep, mesmerizing and powerful voice called out, lovingly. It was burned into her mind forever; it was the single purest melody, which kept her earthbound. "It's time you awakened."

Blue eyes fluttered open, a blurred vision of blue greeting her hazy gaze. A nectar sweet, divine aroma assaulted her nose. Cool blades of grass swept against her bare skin, beneath her hands. Sluggishly Lucy sat up; she was in an open field. She looked around; she saw a never-ending sea of blue skies and snow-white clouds floating by every now and again. She glanced out; there were pieces of moving land with grassy patches. She looked around, the grass glided in synchronization with the sweet scenting breezes. They brushed against her legs, the long blades of grass reaching her mid-calf. She wore a simple white, airy dress. Her eyes searched frantically for the source of the voice.

"Aslan," She murmured softly into the whispering wind.

"I am here, dear heart." The deep, tender spoke as she whirled around to see the mighty lion with golden eyes.

She felt tears instantly roll down her cheeks as she lunged into his form, her arms wrapping around him, face buried in the mass of golden strands. The fur felt like pure silk against her skin, her hands clenching onto handfuls of mane, her body trembling with growing sobs. Aslan nuzzled into her side, soothing her. Her heart thrummed frantically in her chest, her lungs filling with his divine scent. Her mind settled into peace.

She had found her light, she held onto him for dear life. Fearing if she released him, he'd disappear once again. Her eyes clenched shut tightly as she engraved his scent, touch, warmth and feel into her mind. She slowly leaned back, dreading the thought of him vanishing before her eyes. If he disappeared now, she'd die.

She looked into his warm, golden eyes. The sudden love and tepid heat that seeped into her body was indescribable, it was sheer love and like the caress of a tender touch. It sooth her body, calmed her heart and brought life to her soul. She had never felt such peace in her lifetime. Carefree, only love and warmth filled her. She felt weightless, lighter than a feather. Her whole being felt consumed in a light of never-ending love, a promised eternity of warmth and love.

Aslan merely smiled at her, she brushed her hand along his muzzle. Her eyes watering, her lips curved into the gentlest smile. She couldn't stop smiling even if she tried her hardest. His voice was soothing, adoring and mighty all at once. "What has happened to you, dear heart?"

Lucy collapsed to her knees, her voice soft and quivering. "I don't know; my mind is complete chaos, Aslan. I feel so lost and alone. I'm pushing away the people I care about most, I'm losing you." She spoke evenly as she could; not quite trusting her cracking voice.

Aslan's golden eyes softened, unconditional love for her remained. "You will never lose me, child."

Lucy shook her head desperately, "I don't want to lose you more than anything!" She said fiercely, her eyes shedding the tears she tried to hold back. "Ever since I came back, I've been troubling everyone, especially Caspian."

Aslan looked at her emphatically, seeing his dearest one so brokenhearted hurt him gravely. "By questioning who you are, you have lost sight of yourself, Lucy." He spoke, his voice deep and powerful. It caused each emotion in her to erupt and collide in a chaotic mass. Each word awakened a dormant piece of the Lucy she had once forgotten. "By trying to act grownup, different from your sister, you lost who you were."

"How do I find myself again?" Lucy asked as she buried her face into his golden mane.

"By letting go of everything you tried to run from and accepting the person you once were and now are." Aslan spoke gently, his eyes softening fondly. Lucy hugged him tightly, her tears soaking his mane.

"You have to leave now don't you?" Lucy whispered sadly.

"Yes, dear heart."

"How will I find you? Will I be able to see you outside of this world?" Lucy asked quickly out in a single burst. "Please, don't leave alone Aslan!"

Aslan chuckled softly, his tone tender and comforting. "You will find me again, in time." His muzzle brushed against her bare arm, soothingly. A warm glow surrounded her neck, a diamond-shaped crystal, wrapped in golden vines rested around her neck. A thin, golden band formed around her neck, holding the large crystal. Within the shards was a circular sphere, similar to a white pearl. "This will protect you, dear one."

Lucy leaned back her hand gasping the crystal; it was large at the palm of her hand. A sweet smile graced her angelic face. Her hand released it, she knew it was time. She hugged him once more tightly, her face buried in his mane. "I love you," She whispered gently. She reluctantly pulled away, she back to back away. Her eyes lingering on him as she slowly turned, an oak door suddenly appearing. It stood upright without a frame or any support. Her eyes softened, questioningly.

"Aslan, what is this world?" Lucy asked quietly, without turning.

"This is a world you created of your own, Lucy." Aslan's voice spoke out, its loving and comforting tone drifting in the wind. "It's your world inside of you, your mind."

Lucy's eyes widened as she turned sharply, "That can't be…" She trailed off as she saw only an open field of swaying grass. He was gone, the wind whistled in soft whispers. A small smile touching her lips as she turned and grabbed the old, rusty knob. Opening the door slowly, a white light emitted from behind it.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered gently.

She walked through the door, the light encasing her in a basking glow. Blue eyes fluttered open; Lucy gathered her surroundings as she bolted up. She looked around; she was back against the stone pillar. Her hand flew to her neck, nothing. Her eyes softened, sadly.

'_Aslan.'_

_

* * *

_

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like another update!_

_I'm sorry if Lucy seemed very weepy, needy or frustrating in this chapter or previous ones. This story is about her growing up and finding her true self, which is a journey she has to discover alone. So, she, herself is going to be obviously frustrated and confused, that's why she might seem a bit out of character. She's grownup, but as we all do, we lose track of our child self and need to discover our adult self and sometimes with a little guidance. That's why she is the way she is, she's learning and finding herself bit by bit. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, you are all wonderful and your words inspire me so much!_


	7. Somewhere In Time

_Chapter 7: Somewhere In Time_

_Read, Relish, Review._

_

* * *

_

Caspian sighed as he brushed a hand over Lucy's face, smoothing her hair back. She was already once again, fast asleep. Her behavior continued to confuse him further, he watched her sleeping form. A coat of sweat glazing over her small form, she looked so vulnerable. Her skin glowed like a backlit alabaster from the dim lighting. Her face contorted before settling into a calmed expression. She seemed so different under the influence of sleep. Younger and childlike expressions, different from the usual fiery front she created.

He leaned forward, his warm lips brushing against her forehead tenderly. He stood heading for the door, he stopped glancing at her sleeping for once more. A small smile graced his lips; he opened the door before disappearing into the dark hall.

'_Be strong, dear heart.'_

Lucy's face twisted into one of confusion, her brows knitting together. "Aslan," She whispered softly. She tossed and turned in the silken sheets, both her body and mind restless. An echoing whinny caught her attention; she darted out of bed and to the nearest window. She caught the pillar in a rush, her hair blowing wildly in a warm breeze. The sound was heartbreaking melody; it sung for miles a sad tune. White, pure as snow, caught her attention of the magnificent creature, than there was a gleam of gold from upon its head. Her eyes softened instantly, her hand grasped tightly at the cool stone pillar as her lips parted.

"It can't be," Lucy whispered ever so quietly, her voice drifting off into the wind. She turned, dressed in her white gown and dashed out of the room. She hurried down the spiraling steps, her body a vision a blur of her surroundings. She weaved her way through the mass of people, gasping and whispering. "Excuse me," She huffed out with shallow breaths.

She broke through the crowd, stumbling forward before she caught her balance. The guard halted the creature shrieking as it reared up. It struggled against the bindings, its ears prodding forward and back. Panic and confusion burned in its dark, widening eyes. It looked at her as if pleading. Lucy felt her heart lurch in her chest, reaching out the frightened creature. She stepped forward, her hand slowly reaching out, the creature jerked, alarmed by her presence.

"Please, your highness," The leader of the guard spoke with an authoritative voice, forced kindness seeping out.

Lucy's eyes darkened, her eyes narrowed quickly. "I beg your pardon? What are you doing with this creature?" She seethed out, her voice calm and impassive for the time being.

"We found this creature wandering the forest, limping," The leader spoke quite convincing, his cold glare locking with hers. There was an inner battle emerging between them, neither willing to back down.

Lucy forced a small smile, "And who should be entitled to find the creature but you and your guard I presume?"

"That is correct," The leader spoke calmly, anger burned in his eyes.

"Now the leader of guard chooses to lie?" Lucy spoke, her voice flowing like a tuneful sound. It was weightless and humored, but held an underlying anger.

The leader's eyes narrowed, infuriated. He held his composure, "I disagree with your statement, my queen."

"And I yours," Lucy rebuffed angrily, glaring frostily.

"What seems to be the problem?" A velvety, demanding voice spoke out above the rest. Silence fell among the crowd; people fell to their knees, bowing their king. He stood, tall and proud at the palace gates, his emerald eyes darted between the young queen and his trusted guard.

"Balgus, what is the meaning of this?" Caspian inquired, his voice insisting as he came to stand beside Lucy. She looked at him, startled. He had not noticed the red tint forming across her cheeks as he looked questioningly at the guard leader.

"Milord," Balgus began in a calm, courteous tone. The sudden wave of anger rushing away as Lucy looked at him accusingly, he ignored her expressive eyes. "We found this creature hurt at the forest edge, we were simply bringing it back to the castle to be healed. We were merely on our way, until Queen Lucy interjected."

Caspian looked at the honey-haired queen, "is this true, Lucy?"

She looked at him helpless, "Yes, but I was asking him a question. His answer is ridiculous." She spoke as she glanced at him, the flash of anger in Balgus's eyes didn't go unnoticed by her.

The creature grunted, hoofing the ground panicked. Its eyes widened, frantically. The creature circled, trying to break the holds of the men. It struggled against the bindings, snorting before rearing up once again. Caspian grabbed Lucy into a protective embrace before pulling her away from harm. She fought his hold, trying to reach out the weeping creature.

"Milord, please," Balgus spoke up as his men tightened the restraints. "The creature is obviously in great pain."

Caspian merely nodded, "Take it to the shelter." He eyed the creature, his eyes fixating on the patch of red upon its snow white body. His eyes gentled, still hardened. "See to it its leg is healed as well."

"As you wish, Milord," Balgus spoke as he waved his men forward. He eyed Lucy once more before making his way through the palace walls. Lucy turned, trying to run after them, but Caspian held her back.

"Lucy," Caspian spoke strongly, holding her struggling form. "Stop, now."

She stopped; her form freezing. She looked at him, stunned. Lucy's eyes narrowed, brows drawing together. "You're commanding me now?"

Caspian looked at her startled, his eyes hardening. "Of course not, I was just trying to stop your struggling."

Lucy back away from his hold, she eyed him questioningly. "Why did you let him through?"

"The creature is hurt, Lucy," Caspian fought back.

"I know that!" Lucy snapped; her eyes furious. "I saw, but you know as well as I do his story doesn't make sense. Unicorns never venture outside the forest walls, he's lying!"

Caspian sighed, his mind caught in an inner conflict between Balgus and Lucy. "Maybe it wandered off, it looks young."

Lucy scoffed, "You can't be serious, Caspian!"

Caspian placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "Whether your words are true or not, Lucy, it is hurt and it needs our help. I have matters to attend to, but I will speak with Balgus tonight, I promise." Caspian spoke, assuring. Lucy sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"Alright," Lucy murmured gently.

Caspian smiled as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her forehead. Lucy's eyes widened, her lips parting into a small 'O'. She could feel the warmth of lips lingering, she felt tingles burst throughout her body, her body felt oddly relaxed and comforted. A strange sense of security filled her, her heart pounding in her chest, her stomach fluttering. She felt her knees weaken; her cheeks burned a rosy shade. All this was happening from a mere kiss? Her mind was complete chaos, questions among questions bounding every second.

He smiled warmly before turning to take his leave; she lost all control of her voice. She stood frozen, rooted in spot watching his form disappear into the distance. A small smile touched her lips, she turned away to hide the secretive smile. The beating in her heart was thrumming, a musical beat. She averted her gaze, trying to focus her mind on anything but the kiss.

Lucy sighed as she entered the castle walls; her mind fought a never-ending battle. Her hand tangled in her honey brown locks; she looked up slowly to see Trumpkin waiting for her. There was a small, comforting smile on his face. Lucy returned it with a slight one; she sat down on a stone bench.

"Trumpkin," Lucy began her voice desperate. "That unicorn, it was pleading to me to help it. I swear it."

Trumpkin simply nodded, "Than you should help it, shouldn't you now?"

Lucy slowly nodded, "I want to, believe me. I just don't know how." She sighed in an easy defeat. She leaned her cheek against her propped hand, her eyes saddened.

"I'm sure you'll think of a way," Trumpkin spoke as he patted her shoulder. "I must return to some duties, but I will be back soon."

"Thank you," Lucy spoke gently, beaming a breathtaking smile.

"Anytime, dear friend," Trumpkin responded with a chuckle as he took his leave.

Lucy bit her lip, nearly drawing blood. "What can I do?" She whimpered; her voice soft and breaking. She stood, glancing in the direction the men had taken the beautiful, frightened creature.

A unicorn, it was a majestic beauty, a rarity of earth. It was a simple pure, chaste essence knowing of only innocence. It was a physical being of virtue, integrity and purity. Its kindness was boundless, its love infinite, the only thing possibly comparable to that of the mighty lion, Aslan. It should remain free in a world where it could run endlessly, unbound by ropes, untouched by humans.

Lucy's hands clenched at her sides, her mind made up. Determination burned in her blue eyes as she hurried to her bedroom. She quickly changed into a light blue, unmatched by the sky with white sleeves, which hung off her shoulders. She tied her hair to the side in a bundle of curls and waves. She grabbed her healing cordial and hurried towards the stables. She nearly reached her destination, until she froze in her tracks. There stood men, guarding the gates. She took a deep breath before an ounce of confidence and strength.

She walked over to the men, a small smile playing on her lips. "Good morning." She greeted with a radiant smile.

The men returned it was eager smiles and bright eyes. "Good morning, your highness."

"King Caspian has asked for your presence," Lucy lied skillfully, a wave of guilt filtering her mind and body. She cringed inwardly, hoping her pathetic lie would be convincing. Both men nodded quickly before taking off. Lucy watched in surprise, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

She opened wooden doors and slipped into the stables, quickly shutting them behind her. She knew she didn't have much time, she could hear the grunting and pacing. She walked through the elegant stable. Instantly finding the source of the noise, her eyes softened as the unicorn nickered and backed into the corner. She opened the door slowly.

"It's alright now," Lucy spoke gently as she outstretched her hand, the unicorn grunted and jerked away. She smiled tenderly, continuing to reach out until she touched its muzzle. The unicorn whinnied and backed up. She tried once more, but this time it remained still. "No one is going to hurt you anymore." Lucy promised softly, her hand brushing along its forehead. Its spiral horn glisten a silvery gold. She bent down, examining the wound. Her eyes narrowing, there was a jagged marking. The gash was small, oval and deep. She ran her index finger along the leg, a tremor coursing through the creature. "They did this." She murmured; her voice crackling. She felt her heart plummet, how could someone do this?

"Who's there?" A deep, rough voice called out.

Lucy stiffened; she stood quickly seeing Trumpkin standing there a few feet away. He looked at her stunned, "Lucy, what on earth?"

"Trumpkin," Lucy spoke sadly. "They did this. He was hit with an arrow, it wasn't some accident." Lucy informed him as she stroked the unicorn's strong neck. "Please, help me set him free."

"Lucy," Trumpkin spoke cautiously. "It would be going against, King Caspian."

"You told me to help it!" Lucy fought back through forming tears; she could only imagine how much pain it was suffering.

"Not like this," Trumpkin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy felt her heart tighten in her chest, "You won't be a part of this, Trumpkin." She spoke gently; she opened the crystal bottle, containing the juice of the fire flower. She poured a drop onto her finger before shutting it. She sighed, stroking the creature's forehead. "You'll have to trust me, alright?" She brushed her fingers against its smooth, fuzzy lips. It grunted before opening them, she slipped the drop onto its tongue before it jerked away. The horse shook its head, its silvery mane flowing. A moment later, the gash disappeared. The unicorn hoofed the ground, a soft whinny of gratitude. It nudged against her shoulder, Lucy laughed and hugged it.

"Hurry, Lucy!" Trumpkin spoke, the sound of footsteps approaching reaching their ears.

Lucy's eyes widened, she opened the stall door. Her eyes gentled, "I need your help." She murmured to the unicorn, its dark eyes fixated on her. The unicorn nickered gently, lying down. It turned its head, signaling to his back. She smiled before climbing on, her dress fanning around her feet. She sat, straddling its bareback.

"What on earth are you doing Lucy?" Trumpkin shouted in shock.

"Open the door, Trumpkin!" Lucy called out anxiously as he sighed and cursed his luck. He responded opening both barn gates as Lucy and the unicorn came barreling out. The guard and men shouted in shock as a flash of white burst through the stable and took off down the stone path. The hard clicking could be sounded, a flash of white, a spiral of silvery glow, and hooves of golden galloping away.

"Milord!" Shouts emerged from the guard men as a large bell was rung to alarm the castle.

Lucy held onto the unicorn's silver mane, her body bent forward to avoid the aggressive winds blending along the creature's body as it ran. The speed was unmatchable by a mere horse; it left a trail of sparkling light behind it. Unknowingly, she gently tugged on the mane; the unicorn came to a staggering halt its hooves digging and prodding as it reared slightly and stopped. Lucy stroked its side, apologetically. She glanced over her shoulder, it was then she saw him, Caspian. He stood at the main balcony, eyes alert for the intruder. She could hear the muffled shouts of his men, the distinct color of silver in the distance of their armors. She saw his eyes dart from his men below to her direction, his emerald eyes widened. They were questioning, confused, betrayed and unreadable.

Lucy's gaze saddened, she could only begin to imagine how betrayed he must feel. She saw him bow his head in disappointment; she felt her heart lurch as tears burned at the edges of her eyes. She looked away, unable to stand the hurt his eyes and face revealed.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered as if she hoped the wind would carry her words to him. She stroked the unicorn's side gently as it whinnied, rearing up.

They took off into the jade sea of grass towards the forest in a blur of white, silver and gold.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed, please **review** if you'd like a quick update!_

_Thank you to all my readers for being patient and enjoying my story, I'm sorry of this chapter seemed a bit rushed; I tried to keep it normal as I could! Thank you all so much!_


	8. Eternal Snow

_Chapter 8: Eternal Snow_

_Read, Relish, Review._

_

* * *

_

The unicorn galloped through the tall lush grass, it brushed and tugged against Lucy's gown, swaying and bending to the speed of the wind. The creature threw its head up in a profound whinny, it was happy. Lucy smiled as she stroked its long, strong neck as it lunged out trying to go faster and fiercer towards the forest grove. She could feel the tremors of excitement burst beneath her fingertips and body. He wanted to return home, quicker. Another powerful whinny erupted announcing its arrival as the creature hurtled through the lining of trees; abruptly it halted its crusade. Lucy sat up, the whipping wind long since gone. She was still in awe at hoe fast these unicorns were, but so vulnerable as well.

"What's wrong?" Lucy whispered softly as she stroked its side gently, its skin trembling beneath her touch.

It snorted, shaking its head as it moved forward. It transcended into a delicate trot; its spiral horn began to gleam at the tip before consuming it entirely into a glow of silvery light. Lucy's eyes lit up in wonder, her lips breaking into a smile. The sudden sound of rustling and creaking caught her attention; she glanced over its head to see the forest parting. The foliage opened forming an arch with weaving branches of trees, a trail of lush, green grass and wild flower leading forward.

"How did you?" Lucy whispered, unsure herself.

The unicorn nickered gently as it continued its trot; it began to pick up some speed before breaking into a sprinting gallop. She leaned down, bending her body against its back. She hid her face in its silvery mane. Her eyes squinted in the gusting winds, which brushed against her sides. Some were breezes of silk touches, other aggressive and tearing at her legs and gown. She flinched, the silvery mane whipping in her face. She looked over shoulder; the trees began to weave together, the path of blooms disappearing behind them.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked confused, her voice muffled by its mane and neck. It snorted in response, Lucy sighed in defeat silently. _'I really need to learn to speak unicorn.' _She thought with a touch of humor. She buried her face into his strong neck, a sense of warmth filtering her body. It was a different kind of warmth, it was warmth with a purpose, to comfort and relieve someone. She felt all her worries and anxiety become a distant memory in the back of her mind. "Thank you," Lucy murmured against its skin, a soft grunt was her reply. She giggled as she stroked its neck; the touch of pure silk, its scent flooded her nose. A divine, enchanting aroma, it was unexplainable. It was purely Narnian. Her hands were loosely tangled in its silver mane, long, flowing locks of liquid lithium.

She began to lose track of time, how would she possibly be return to the castle? She sighed; it slowly began a distant memory in her mind again. Any worries she felt disappeared instantly. The unicorn began to slow once again; she leaned up, upright upon its back. She glanced to her side, her eyes widening as a blur of gray collided with her body.

A choked gasp escaped her lips as she felt her body suddenly become weightless before plummeting towards the ground. She yelped as she landed on the ground with hard impact, her side taking the force of it. She rolled onto her stomach, cringing in pain. She tolerated it, her eyes clenching shut for a moment. Her hand instantly flew to her side, nursing the damaged area. A strangled whimper escaped her lips as she slowly sat up. She heard a startled whinny, she looked up the unicorn halted in its strides and turned to return to her side. It gently nudged against her shoulder, a look of concern emitting from its dark eyes. Lucy smiled faintly, a false sense of reassurance. It shook its head, obviously unimpressed. She smiled gently, brushed her fingers against its fuzzy muzzle.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Lucy assured in a wheezed voice, she heard rustling. She stood, on her guard. Her eyes darted around her surroundings; she saw a mass of gray and silver fur. It was stuck in an old tree stump. Its legs visible and scrambling trying to get free, a small gash was noticeable upon its leg.

Lucy's eyes softened, she staggered to her feet and made her way over to the struggling creature. She winced in pain with each step, her breathing shallow and uneven.

"Hold still," Lucy called out to the distressed creature; she wrapped her arms around the waist of the sturdy animal. She took a deep breath before pulling with all her might; she cringed in both pain and determination. She tried to push the throbbing pain to the back of her mind; she counted to three in her mind before heaving once more. The sudden force disappeared and both were sent flying to the ground. She felt the air knocked out of her as the creature fell, full weight on her abdomen. She groaned, a new pain erupting.

She had only a second to think of this pain before the creature began to struggle in her hold. Its claws tearing into her arms as it tried desperately to get away, she cried out softly as she released it instantly. The creature darted away instantly; Lucy forced herself to sit up.

"Wait," Lucy called out through gasps of air. "Your leg is hurt."

The creature stopped, short and a mass of gray and silver fur. She was easily able to identify it, a badger. She sat there, surprised. One arm gently wrapped around her side, protectively.

The creature froze, whipping around. Its lips curled in a snarl, "Don't command me you vile human!"

Lucy's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me!" It lashed out, "You and your people are nothing but liars and continue to destroy our homes. It brought this terrible evil into our forest!"

Lucy looked at it helplessly, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I would never do such a thing!"

The badger growled, its dark eyes narrowing. "Spare me your apologies." Lucy's eyes softened, she staggered to her feet as she walked over to the creature, stumbling slightly. The badger backed away, wincing as its leg began to give out. "No, stay away!" It snarled, baring its fangs. It backed into a tree and winced, bumping its head against the strong bark.

Lucy collapsed to her knees before it, her gown billowing out around her like a blooming flower. A small smile touched her lips; she reached for her crystal bottle, the red liquid gleaming in pieces of sunlight from the tree branches. "Just hold still for a moment, you'll only make it worse."

"I don't need your help, filthy human!" It spat while glaring at her angrily.

Lucy smiled gently, "Everyone needs help sometimes." She laughed softly; the badger eyed her with mistrust. She opened the battle, nodding slightly to the creature. "Please?" Lucy spoke in a musical voice, "It'll help I promise."

The badger grunted its reply, Lucy smiled in response. It idly opened its mouth, its piercing eyes watching her every movement. Lucy smiled warmly, "its juice of the fire flower." She informed calmly, she tilted the bottle a single drop falling onto the long, pink tongue. The badger quickly retracted from her, leaping away gingerly out of her reach.

The badger glared at her, a second later all traces of pain dissolved. It looked at its leg, scrutinizing and questioning in surprise. Lucy put the bottle away, the badger looked at her accusingly, "Aren't you going to heal yourself?"

Lucy smiled gently, "Fire flowers are rare, I'm not going to waste a drop if it's not needed. My wound is not as bad, it'll heal fine on its own." A soft grunting rose, both glanced in the direction of the majestic unicorn. It hooves digging into the ground, its head lowering and shaking as it eyed the badger. The unicorn looked as if it was upset and disappointed with the gray-furred creature. The young badger scowled, averting its gaze.

Lucy giggled, "You're the one who tackled aren't you?"

The badger froze, its scowl deepening. Before it could retort a reply, a sudden rustling gained their attention. Lucy looked up startled, it was then she saw them. The Narnians were many different creatures, animals of all species, centaurs, dwarfs, Minotaur and more.

"Halt, where you stand human!" A large, powerful centaur spoke. Its voice was booming from a quiet tone.

Another voice spoke out above it, its voice familiar and softer. "Luka, where have you been?" It was another badger, an older, silvery one. It came out from among the rest, scolding the younger badger.

Lucy's eyes widened, before softening quickly. "Trufflehunter?"

The badger quieted as it looked over its shoulder for the source calling his name, his eyes widened before gentling with kindness. "My word, my dear girl." He spoke softly as he walked over to her, slower and not quite as steady. Lucy leapt forward, embracing the older badger. Tears of joy trailed down her cheeks. He chuckled softly, "My dear, Lucy."

"It's been so long," Lucy whispered as he rubbed head, affectionately.

"What in Aslan's name are you doing here, child?" Trufflehunter asked, confusion lighting his old, dark eyes.

"I came here somehow recently," Lucy spoke, wiping away her tears. "What has happened? It's not the same Narnia I once remember."

Trufflehunter sighed softly, "Much has changed since your time here, child."

One of the dwarfs' barreled down towards them, pointing an accusing finger. "Enough talk, this human tried to steal one of the forest's precious unicorns!"

Lucy shook her head, "That's not true, I was retuning it home until I was tackled by… uh." Lucy began, her eyes flickering to the young badger known as Luka.

Trufflehunter looked stunned, his eyes narrowing. "Luka, how could you do such a thing?"

"I thought she was a bad human, I'm sorry!" Luka murmured bowing her head in shame.

Trufflehunter sighed, bowing his head. "I'm sorry, Lucy for my niece's behavior. You healed her haven't you? I smelt her blood a moment earlier."

Lucy shook her head immediately, "Don't be upset with her, she was simply trying to protect you and the forest. I don't blame her one bit." She assured with a bright smile, the older badger smiled.

"Your kindness is boundless as your heart, Lucy." Trufflehunter spoke gently, patting her shoulder. Lucy smiled before wincing, her arm wrapping around her side. He watched her wither in pain. "You are hurt!"

"No, it's just a small scrap!" Lucy laughed quietly, she flinched. The pain wouldn't be ignored this time.

"No, no," Trufflehunter ushered as all the Narnians watched cautiously. He sighed, shaking his head. "My friends of the forest, have you forgotten who this is young lady is? She is our high queen, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Gasps and whispers broke among the crowd as they looked at each other, questioning and musing. Row by row, one by one they bent down bowing their admiration for their queen. Lucy's eyes widened, her eyes softening with warmth. "Please don't, you are all to kind."

"Modest as ever," Trufflehunter chuckled as Lucy sighed with a small smile.

Luka glanced up at the young queen, her eyes gentled and apologetic. "Your highness, I am gravely sorry."

Lucy smiled as she scooped Luka up into a warm, friendly hug. The young badger looked stunned for a moment, her gaze softened. "No sorry is needed dear friend." Lucy whispered.

A rustle among the group caught her attention, a flash of red and black bound forward. It was a young red fox, a kit. "Your highness, you were the one who rescued me from a trap!" It spoke happily.

Lucy's eyes widened with beaming radiance, "I remember," She laughed at the young creature's excitement. It leapt forward, leaping into her open arms. Lucy laughed as she stumbled back a little; she stroked the young fox's head. The Narnians continued to watch the scene unfold, their guard slowly dropping, their suspicions vanishing.

"What is your name, little one?" Lucy asked as she held up the red fox kit.

"Zefarina, your highness," The young fox chirped happily.

Lucy laughed, "Gentle wind is very befitting a young fox and Lucy is fine." She laughed as the young fox nodded eagerly.

"Our humblest apologies for questioning you, Queen Lucy," The older, strong centaur spoke bowing his head.

"No apologies needed," Lucy smiled warmly as she cuddled Zefarina.

The moment was interrupted when a familiar, velvety voice caught Lucy's attention. "Lucy!" She looked up quickly to see Caspian galloping towards them on Shade, one of the quickest and strongest horses in the guard.

Her eyes softened, this wouldn't end well no matter what happened.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, more Lucian moments in the next chapter promise! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to all my readers, I never expected to reach 100 reviews so early! Thank you all so much!_


	9. Paper Hearts

_Chapter 9: Paper Hearts_

_Read, Relish, Review._

_

* * *

_

Lucy stood frozen as she watched Caspian arrive; he halted his horse, drawing the reins back. Shade reared, her glossy black coat glistening in the patches of sunlight weaving through the tree branches. The Narnians stood quietly, Lucy bit her lip. She instantly noticed the hardened, piercing cold gaze in his emerald eyes. They darkened to a deep shade of forest green. She averted her gaze as he slid off Shade, his reins firm in his hand.

Caspian glared at her coldly, "What kind of stunt was that, Lucy?" He asked, trying to keep his growing anger down.

Lucy looked at him helplessly, "I'm sorry, Caspian. I did what I had to; we couldn't keep him locked away in the castle stable. It's not right."

Caspian sighed heavily; his cold eyes darted to look at her. She felt a chill lunge up her spine; she had never seen him so angered. "You could've consorted with me before you went running off on your own! You know how worried I was?"

Lucy felt tears burning at the edges of her eyes, "I know you feel I betrayed you, but I didn't!"

Caspian fought hard to keep his guilt down at the sight of her forming tears, his voice softened. "Then what do you call disobeying my word, leaving the castle without informing me, did you have that little faith in me?"

Lucy's blue eyes widened, it became difficult to swallow. Her hands clenched at her side, she had forgotten the Narnians at this point. Everything seemed to fade away; it was only Caspian and her left. She felt her knees buckle, "That's not true!" She whispered; her voice crackling and her form trembling. She couldn't manage to raise her tone up another octave. "Balgus shot him, Caspian! I saw his injured leg; it was made by an arrow."

Caspian's eyes narrowed icily, "Balgus would never…" He trailed off as Lucy's gaze hardened instantly.

Lucy felt her own frustration rising, her eyes narrowed gently as she glared at him softly. "So, you choose to believe Balgus for me?" She asked quietly, her eyes searching his for any sign of understanding.

Caspian saw the pleading and questioning look in her blue orbs, he sighed. "I don't, I trust you above all other." Caspian spoke with a small smile tugging at his lips. Lucy felt her heart lighten as a feather, her eyes brightening, she leapt into his arms. Caspian staggered a bit, chuckling as he held her. The warmth emitting from them both, pulsated between them. It was as if they're warmth and growing love for each other created a new entity. Lucy buried her face into his neck; she could feel his warm breath against her bare shoulder. It felt as if they were drawn together, bonded by invisible threads of silver lining.

Lucy suddenly felt self-conscious, she slowly leaned back. Her cheeks burned a vibrant red; she averted her gaze and suddenly found the ground suddenly interesting. "Uh, thank you for coming after me."

Caspian's eyes softened, glowing with affection. "I would, always."

Lucy glanced up at him, blue eyes warm with growing light. The sudden brightening of her eyes creating a new shade of blue. She looked down at the Narnians standing close, Luka and Zefarina; she flushed an even bright shade of red. She cleared her throat, "Caspian, you remember Trufflehunter." She spoke with a tender fondness in her tone.

Caspian's eyes narrowed softly, he bent down to the older badger. "It's been a longtime, old friend."

Trufflehunter chuckled as he touched the regal king's shoulder, comfortingly. "It has and you've grown into an extraordinary king."

The older centaur spoke, his voice hardening and cold. Lucy looked at him, her confusion growing. "That has yet to be decided."

Caspian looked at him, understanding gracing his handsome face. "I understand."

"Are you sure you do?" A dwarf spoke, his voice gruff and raw with anger. He marched over and stood in front of the King of Narnia. "You let this evil presence enter our forest, but did nothing!"

Caspian sighed and nodded his gaze grim. "I'm sorry I have let you all down. It was never my intention!"

Lucy felt her heart tighten in her chest, "Caspian." Her hand drew to her chest, her eyes softening as touched his arm gently, her warmth lingering. She felt the dull pain become noticeable, it was making itself known. She flinched slightly, the pain ached.

"Tell us mighty king," The dwarf taunted, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "How do you plan to help us now that the evil has returned?"

Luka growled at him, "Enough of this."

The dwarf shot her an angered glare, "Stay out of this badger!"

Lucy heard the murmurs and whispers begin to arise from the Narnians, there were concerned faces of mothers and young children. A look of anger from the older warriors was becoming evident. Were they angered because they felt helpless to stop this growing presence? The fighting began to escalate, others joined in. Lucy felt her own anger rise, she shook her head. "Stop it!" She shouted, her bell voice ringing in the tension filled atmosphere. Her eyes softened sadly, "Don't you see? This is what it wants! It wants us to fight, to break our ties, we must stay strong!" She stated calmly, her eyes growing gentle. "We are friends, we've fought together in the past and we will win together again."

Trufflehunter nodded encouragingly, "Queen Lucy is right, nothing good with come of fighting."

A silence fell over the groups of Narnians, every looked amongst themselves. Questioning and concerning gazes, eyes full of wonder and hope. Lucy's voice hardened slightly, "We won't let this evil win." She promised as a warm smile graced her lips, Zefarina's tail swished from side to side. She leapt up, bounding into Lucy's open arms.

"We will do it together!" The little red fox cheered happily.

Nightfall came quickly; Caspian and Lucy had decided to stay. Caspian brushed a hand over Shade's muzzle. The horse snorted and nudged his master's hand. Caspian chuckled, he patted his forehead. "Thank you for helping me, Shade." The sleek, black horse nickered, his head prodding as if to reply.

"He trusts you a lot," A new voice spoke; it was sweet and gentle, drifting in the small breezes. Caspian turned to see Lucy standing there, her hands folded neatly in front of her. He easily noticed her worried gaze.

"I trust him as well," Caspian replied calmly as he moved away from his gallant stallion, he took a seat on a nearby rock. Lucy followed his motion, flinching as the smooth, icy texture swept beneath her hand.

The silence grew between them; Lucy chewed her lip, unsure. "Caspian, "I'm so sorry, I should've listened."

Caspian chuckled; he brushed a strand of loose hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. "Is that all you were worried about?" His emerald eyes were lit with light humor as he watched the growing confusion on her face.

"Caspian," Lucy murmured unsure, puzzled by his words. "You're not upset with me?"

Caspian sighed, his eyes averting to the starlit sky above them. Millions of stars burned in the sky, lighting a path of glowing orbs. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't been at first, but then I realized what you did was best." He spoke, his eyes darting to her. He felt breathless when he saw her skin glowing in the moonlight, her skin was milky, almost snow white with a soft glow. Her honey-brown hair appeared darkened, almost auburn. Her beauty was unmatchable by any creature. He forced himself to look away; captivated by her presence was enough to distract him. "I admire that about you, Lucy."

Lucy laughed softly, her tone teasing and soprano-like. "What, my rule breaking and disobedience?"

Caspian chuckled, he shook his head. Warmth flooding his gaze, "No, your will do whatever is right. No matter what anyone tells her, you follow your heart and help others even if might endanger you. Your love for life and the beauty around you, your compassion and kindness towards others, I've never met anyone like you."

Lucy felt her cheeks darkened, she was thankful it was dark out. She glanced at the makeshift camp; most of the Narnians were sleeping while others kept vigil by the fire. The wild flames flickered in the reflection of her blue eyes. She could make out the reddish tint of Zefarina's fur by the blazing fire. It rose and fell gently; she was curled into a tight ball. She turned back to Caspian, "I'm sure that's not true."

Caspian heard the skeptical tone of her voice; it was hidden, but evident. He lifted her chin with his hand, turning her face to meet his. "I'm serious, Lucy. You're special, unique and beautiful then anyone women out there."

Lucy's eyes softened, her blue hues glistened with forming tears. Caspian looked startled for a moment; she leaned away from his touch as if it burned her. She turned away, her golden curls falling over her shoulder. A few tears slipping away in the breeze, they shone in the beams of moonlight. "What about Susan?" Lucy whispered, not quite trusting her breaking voice.

Caspian eyes softened, amused slightly. He wrapped his arms around her form and drew her forward; Lucy stifled a gasp as he pulled her into his lap. She blushed furiously. "Don't ever think of yourself so lowly. Susan is Susan, she's gentle and beautiful. However, she has nothing on you." Lucy's eyes widened, the tears cascading down her cheeks lightly, her hand cupped her lips, trying to prevent the growing sobs. His voice was warm against her ear, strong and warm like a musical tune; it was velvety and taunted her ears. "Your love, kindness, beauty is unmatchable by anyone. Don't ever forget that. I will always choose you above your sister, or any other."

Lucy turned, her eyes burning with tears as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. He had said more in a single second then the days they spent together. Her heart pounded in her chest, her stomach fluttered, her mind and soul felt calm, peaceful for once. All worries of Caspian were finally laid to rest, she stifled a watery laugh. She leaned away, brushing away her tears. "I'm sorry for crying."

Caspian chuckled, wiping away a straying teardrop. "You apologize too much."

Lucy's eyes softened as she leaned forward slowly, brushing her lips against his. Caspian was taken back for a moment before responding, both their eyes closing. The kiss was powerful, tender and gentle. While his hands settled themselves on her waist; and upper back possessively. As if he'd let go, she'd disappear. Their lips melded together perfectly as if created for each other, working in perfect synchronization. Her chest brushed against his stone wall one, it continued to fire their passion.

Lucy's mind reeled through millions of thoughts, when had she become so bold? The sensation stirred and brought to life emotions she once never imagined. It was strange a single kiss brought her such warmth and love. She felt safe, protected and sheltered from all the harm in the world. The love was endless she felt from him, his warmth flooded her and radiated through her whole being. Touching the depths of her soul and heart, she felt complete, the lost piece of a puzzle found.

Slowly drawing away, breathless Lucy searched his eyes for any sign of acceptance or love. She felt her worry begin to rise again. Caspian leaned forward kissing her gently once more; extinguishing any worries she had moments ago.

Lucy's cheeks burned a rosy shade; her ears were deafened by the sound of her rushing blood. Her arms hung loosely around his neck, her face hidden by her curtain of golden curls. Caspian's lips brushed tenderly against her forehead.

"It has always been you," Caspian whispered against her ear. "And it always will be."

Lucy smiled warmly, her eyes beaming with love, "You too."

The moment was torn when a sudden screech echoed into the small clearing, Lucy and Caspian both bolted to their feet. Lucy's heart was pounding wildly in her chest, her eyes widening with fear and worry as they hurried to the campsite. It was then both noticed it, the growing mist. It came in a flurry, waves of white clouds and mist flooding through the trees. It hurtled towards the Narnians, Lucy's blue eyes wide with horror. A squeal caught her attention, her eyes darted through the shrilling, raging crowd as everyone began to panic and disperse. It was then she found the source of the shrill cry among the screams and shouts. Zefarina dug her claws into the ground as the mist pulled her small form, dragging it towards the darkened, white clouds behind it. Lucy darted forward, her side aching. She ignored it as she lunged forward, grabbing the small fox and pulling it away from the clutches of the mist.

Lucy looked around helplessly among the darting bodies, screams and screeches. She felt helpless as her eyes flickered every which way, there were centaurs trying to battle off the mist with swords, young ones huddled by their mothers in tears of fright, dwarfs desperately trying to prevent their friends from being pulled into the mist, all sorts of creatures trying to hide and out run the waves of mist.

She found Caspian pulling Luka away from the mist; Trufflehunter lay on the ground injured from the stampede of bodies. She felt her heart tighten in her chest. Tears emerged and trailed down her cheeks, her eyes wide. "No, stop!" She screamed, her voice piercing the night sky. A pulsating force began to erupt from her trembling form, a small flickering orb of light glow bigger and bigger before breaking into streams of white light. They shot in every direction, twisting and churning. They shot forward, attacking the mist. The puffs of white flashed away, leaving the Narnians and back into the darker depths of the forest.

"_No!"_ Lucy heard a familiar screech from the clouds of mist, which left frost in their path as they recoiled into the white clouds. _"You insolent girl!" _It screeched throughout her mind. The voice was trilling, like a bitter wintry wind howling. It sent a frozen chill down her spine, embedding itself into her soul. It was a voice she'd never forgotten, Jadis the White Witch.

Lucy looked down, instantly at the source of light. It was emitting from her, from a crystal necklace hanging from her neck. Her eyes widened, it was the same one Aslan had given her in her dreams. Her thoughts were broken when she heard an echoing whinny; her eyes widened and flickered towards the clouds. It was then she saw it, the beautiful unicorn, and her friend.

She turned, hurrying to Caspian's side. She handed him Zefarina, "Take care of her," Lucy ordered as she turned, Caspian caught her arm. She looked at him with a gentled, small smile. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against his for a second. "I can't lose him!" She broke free of his grasp, she barely heard him shouting her name as she darted through the trees. Her hair swirled wildly behind her, her dress tore from the branches, her lungs gasped for air and her side erupted in terrible pain.

She was nearly in reach of the clouds as the unicorn struggled, rearing, and his eyes wide with terror. She saw the clouds beginning to disappear, retreating to the dark forest. Lucy struggled slightly, grimacing in pain. She lunged forward her arms encircling tightly around the unicorn's neck.

'_I won't leave you!'_ Lucy thought through her pain, hoping the unicorn would hear her thoughts through its panicked state. The unicorn eyed her; she leaned forward, holding him tighter. Her forehead pressed against his, _'It's going to be alright!'_ She reassured.

The light from the crystal grew fiercer, the clouds screeched and contorted in swift and panicked motions. A glow became larger before encircling the mist in a golden sphere, a powerful roar echoed throughout the forest followed by a blinding light.

The Narnians and Caspian shielded away from the painful brightness, when it faded the Narnians searched desperately for their queen. There was nothing left besides torn trees, scattering debris, frosty and ice covering the area where the clouds and mist once remained. There was an eerie silence falling into the forest, frosty winds blew.

"Lucy!" Caspian frantically shouted, his voice echoed for miles into the stillness.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the late update, had some problems with my computer hope this chapter made up for it! Thank you again everyone and please **review** if you'd like another update!_


	10. Fading Echoes

**A/N: **_I decided to rewrite chapter 10 because I wasn't satisfied with my first attempt, sorry to everyone for that! I hope this makes up for it!_

__

Chapter 10: Fading Echoes

Read, Relish, Review.

_

* * *

_

Lucy groaned as her blue eyes slowly fluttered open, she grimaced as a pain erupted from her side. It ached dully as she tried to gather her surroundings. She slowly sat up, her mind a blaze with questions and thoughts. She felt a soft nudge against her shoulder, she gasped as she turned sharply to see the magnificent creature standing behind her. He hoofed the ground, prodding his head excitedly. He reached forward, his soft lips tickling her cheeks.

"I'm fine," Lucy laughed at the sensation, his warm breath encasing her neck. She cringed as her side throbbed, she withered in pain. Her hand clasped her side as she bent at the waist, her breath coming out in labored breaths. She looked at the unicorn through squinting eyes, a weary humor lighting her lively eyes. "Maybe not," She mused.

The unicorn shook its head, its dark eyes round with worry. It nickered softly, reaching her side with its horn. A soft glow emitting from its horn, Lucy stifled a gasp. The pain began to decrease until it diminished completely.

Lucy sighed as she smiled gratefully at the white creature, her blue hues shining. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

The unicorn prodded its head, "You saved me once before." He reminded as Lucy's eyes widened, she looked at him, startled. His dark eyes lit up with amusement at her response.

"You can speak?" Lucy spoke out, her voice barely above a whisper as it was whisked in a gentle breeze.

The unicorn watched her with light humor adorning his eyes; he leaned forward brushing his muzzle against her shoulder. His voice was soft, soothing and gentle as a calm ocean wave brushing the shore. "We are no longer in Narnia, this is a special place." He explained as Lucy slowly nodded; her mind a whirlwind as she tried to understand everything.

A gentle breeze ruffled her honey-brown locks, Lucy laughed. "I guess I should introduce myself properly, I'm Lucy." She spoke with a warm smile.

"My name is Apollo," He spoke breezily; a vibrant glimmer of his eye caught her eye. She saw a swift reflection flash through his dark eyes. She blinked, her gaze flickering upwards as a soft gasp escaped her parting lips.

There above them both lay the sky of this world, it left her breathless. A mixture of day and night, a blend of two different worlds colliding together created this cosmic place. She sat on a grassy patch of land, before her was a vast sea of the brightest blues and greens combined. Large trees pounding upwards from the undisturbed waters with large, twisting roots. Jagged crystals broke the composed surface of the glistening water, resting against the trees roots. The leaves were large, lush and dangling from the sturdy branches overhead. Above was a bright rainbow of vibrant colors reaching boundless through the sky, above it seemed to be an invisible force as long lights streaked the skies, but they never seemed to touch the earth. It was a never-ending meteor shower.

Lucy looked at the golden-horned creature, her eyes wide in wonder. "Where are we?"

"You are in the forest of dreams, dear heart." A powerful, loving voice spoke calmly, Lucy's blue eyes widened as she felt her chest tighten. Her heart lurched wildly; she could hear her blood rushing in her ears. She bit her lip nearly drawing blood, daring to look over her shoulder. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment, before slowly turning. Her mind dreading the sight she may see; a sight where the mighty lion would not be standing.

Her blue eyes flickered upwards, on a small hill sat a large, golden lion, his mane shining in the light like a newly lit flame. A warm gaze of amber held hers; she fought back tears as she struggled to her feet and sprinted across the grassy meadow. She leapt forward her hands tangled in his silken fur, her face buried into his mane inhaling his sweet scent.

"You're here," She whispered through a constricting throat, a watery laugh escaping her lips. "You're really here!"

"I will always be with you, little one," Aslan spoke warmly, nuzzling her small form tenderly. He could feel the desperation of her hold as she clung to him for dear life. His boundless love for her encased her in a feeling of infinite warmth.

Slowly, reluctantly Lucy pulled away. Her eyes searched his, questioning and wondering. "Where have you been, Aslan?"

His gaze gentled, warming and grim, "It will soon be time, dearest. You must be patient." He told her with growing affection, his voice soothing and comforting similar to a summer breeze.

"Things never happen the same way twice," Lucy ventured with a brightening smile. A light, kind humor danced in his amber gaze. He silently agreed to her words, she sighed contently. She looked up as Apollo trotted to stand before them. He bowed his head respectfully to the mighty lion. "What is this place, Aslan?"

Aslan stood, his mane unruffled as he stood his head brushing her shoulder. "This is the Forest of Dreams, a world where the unicorns of worlds reside." He spoke, his voice calm and impassive, she looked at him unsure. His golden eyes haunted as if he was reliving a terrible memory.

"Why would the unicorns only live here?" Lucy asked; her voice soft and lowering. "Isn't this place apart of Narnia?" She mused, confused with a child's innocence.

Aslan chuckled warmly, "Still curious as a kitten, dear heart." Lucy felt her cheeks burn as he brushed his muzzle against her hand lovingly. His eyes took on a solemn look, both warm and unreadable. "This world is connected to Narnia, but it remains a realm of its own. In both Narnia and other worlds unicorns were hunted for their magic horns. When one kills a creature so pure, they are fated to a life of demise."

Lucy's eyes widened as the words sunk in, she shook her head. "Why would someone kill a unicorn?"

Aslan's eyes gentled, grave. "Humans and creatures alike whose thirst for power blinds their vision; they become greedy and lose a grasp on reality." He further explained as Lucy grimaced at the mere thought. She shuddered and tried to drive the disturbing thought away. "Who have already seen the attempt?"

Her brows knitted together, her eyes softening as her blue eyes took a misty hue. "Balgus," She whispered sadly, her eyes flickered to look at the powerful, golden lion. He nodded solemnly.

"This world was created to protect the unicorns, a safe place they would live without fear." Aslan spoke as he looked out over the meadow, Lucy's blue eyes widened as she followed his line of vision. It was there saw them, beautiful, white unicorns running freely. They ran with boundless energy, their powerful muscles rippling. The shining glint in their lively eyes sparkling; there was a sense of peace surrounding this world. It was an untouched, dormant tranquility, which filtered through every part of this heavenly world. It was mantle, shielding the unicorns from an ounce of worry.

"The unicorns are able to reach this world however they choose?" Lucy questioned, her eyes mesmerized by the view before her. Her words were soft, curious and mystified by the idea. Aslan chuckled by the glimmer of happiness that returned to her spirited orbs. The clear, oceanic blue restored.

"When you saved Apollo, your only thought was to bring him somewhere safe," Aslan spoke as Lucy looked at him, before glancing down at the large crystal hanging from her neck. "This crystal helped to make your desire happen."

Apollo nickered softly, his muzzle brushing against her extended hand. "Thank you, Lucy."

She smiled warmly, brushing her hand along his forehead, "Always." Her eyes gentled, saddening as she wrapped her arms around the unicorn in a loving hug. "I know this means I probably won't ever see you again."

Apollo's dark eyes softened; his head lowering as he leaned against her shoulder. Nuzzling her cheek affectionately, "No, you won't." He spoke quietly, the sorrow evident in his gentle voice.

Lucy leaned up, brushing her lips against his forehead. Her voice whispering like the wind, "I won't forget you, ever. Now go, your family is down there." She urged as tears welled up in her eyes, her watery smile trembling to stay smiling. Deep down her heart was breaking, she wanted to hold on and keep him close. To create new memories, ones of happiness and laughter, but she knew it was selfish to keep him away from where he could run free forever.

Apollo nuzzled her cheek lovingly; he turned with a longing gaze. "Goodbye, Lucy. Thank you," He spoke warmly, a lively spark in his eyes shone with boundless happiness. He turned, dashing away into the meadow below, a trail of shimmering light left in his trail.

Lucy smiled through tears, wiping them away furiously as she turned to Aslan. Her blue eyes hopeful and saddening, "I'll see you soon?" She nodded through a small sniffle; she answered her own questioning voice. "I should return home too, everyone must be worried."

Lucy could only begin to understand how such fierce amber eyes could be so gentle at the same time, his breath warm against her cheek. His silken fur tickled her neck as he circled around her, his warm gaze lingering. "Be strong, dear heart." His voice was a soft whisper to her ears as a brisk breeze surrounded her as he stopped, completing a full circle around her. The breeze became blinding as it followed the path of his circle until she was encased within the gusts of warm air.

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open; Lucy saw a darkened sky above her with gleaming stars. A sweet, divine nectar scent assaulted her nose, the scent of Narnia and home. She sat up; she felt a sudden weight hanging from her neck. She looked down to see the large crystal, it glistened from the moonlight. Her hand brushed along the smooth jewel, a warming smile tugging at her lips. A cold wind swept past her, she looked around to see the grass and foliage covered in a thin layer of shimmering frost.

The faint sound of voices taunted her ears as she stood and began to trek towards the source; the voices became louder as a golden glow caught her eye. She picked up the tattered fabric remaining of her dress and hurried through the bushes, she ignored the pain of branches jabbing and piercing her sides. She stumbled, but continued to run. Her body was exhausted and cried out to rest, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She burst through the twining branches, she heard the voices halt suddenly and felt dozens of gazes burning into her.

"Whose there!" A voice demanded, threatening and angered.

She walked out from beneath the shadows, beaming a warm smile. "Just me," She laughed softly.

"Lucy," A velvety, musical voice whispered out as Lucy's blue eyes widened before gentling. She saw the dark haired, emerald eyed king standing before her, her king. She broke into a sprint and leapt into his awaiting arms. His arms circled around her like iron bars, never wanting to let go. She felt him release a deep sigh of release. His face buried into her silky locks, "Thank goodness you're back."

Lucy buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. A pine forest after a spring rainfall, she had never felt so relieved in her life. "I'd always return to you, Caspian." She whispered lovingly. She showered his face in butterfly kisses and hugged him tightly once more, not caring if the others saw.

He chuckled, capturing her lips in a gentle, loving kiss. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Lucy smiled warmly, her cheeks burning a rosy shade, "I promise."

After greeting everyone again and helping bandage everyone up, Lucy sat in the corner of the makeshift camp. Her eyes gazing at the large crystal, her eyes distant and her mind musing.

"Lucy?" Caspian's musical, silk voice taunted her ears as she tore away from the jewel and looked at him startled. "Is something troubling you?"

She smiled reassuringly, "No, just thinking."

Caspian chuckled, his emerald eyes shining amused. "You seem to be doing that more often."

Lucy nudged him playfully, her smile brightening. "I was just thinking about the Narnians, we can't just leave them defenseless, what if that mist returns?"

Caspian sighed, his eyes narrowing as a solemn and unreadable gaze misted his eyes. "There has to be something we can do to help. I just don't know what."

Lucy smiled and rubbed his arm, "I think I know." She spoke, glancing down at the crystal. He looked at her curiously before understanding lit his eyes.

"You think it will work?" He asked his voice uncertain and questioning.

Lucy sighed with a small shrug, "I don't know. It compelled the mist away once. It's the only thing I can think of the protect them, they need it more than we do and I won't leave them to be hurt again." She spoke with determination burning in her liquid blue eyes. Her mind was already set as she held the crystal above a large rock, her eyes narrowing. _'Please let this work!'_ She pleaded in her mind desperately.

She brought the crystal down onto the rock with a strong force, a soft '_tink_' sounded before it shattered into hundreds of tiny, long diamond-shaped shards. They pulsated before dying down, she ripping the fabric of her dress and began to weave them securely around each shard. Hours seemed to pass by until she finished her work, she chewed her lip slightly.

She stood before making her way to the others of the makeshift camp, "Everyone?" She called out, gaining their undivided attention the shard dangling from her hand and glistening as they swayed and reflected the light of the fire. "These shards are pieces of the crystal I had, which forced the white mist away." She spoke, straining to keep her voice confident. She was quivering slightly, her lips trembling. "I broke into tiny pieces, so everyone can have a piece to compel the mist away if it returns." She bent down and placed one around Zefarina neck, the tiny red fox looked down in awe, her tail swishing.

She looked up with gleaming eyes, "Thank you, Queen Lucy!" She chirped happily.

Lucy smiled and brushed a hand through her glossy fur, "Of course, Zefarina." She assured and hugged the tiny fox; she looked around at the others. "It will protect you until we can fully rid the forest of that terrible mist."

"Why are you doing this?" One of the dwarfs' asked in a gruff voice. "Why would a human care for us?"

Lucy's eyes softened, "Because I don't want to see any of you hurt." There were a few murmurs rising from the crowd as Lucy, Caspian, Trufflehunter and Luka began to distribute the shards among the Narnians. Lucy handed the rest to the older badger, smiling kindly. "I'll leave the rest in your care," She informed him as he nodded gratefully.

"I'll do my best, Lucy." Trufflehunter promised as she smiled and hugged him.

"I know you will," She whispered as she looked at the others, her voice firm and her gaze hard. "I want the rest of you to spread the word to other Narnians, that they can get a shard from Trufflehunter." Everyone nodded in agreement as the Narnians began to disperse throughout the forest and return to their homes.

After a warm farewell, Caspian helped Lucy onto Shade, the large horse nickered softly. Caspian slid into the saddle in a single fluid motion, one arms secure around her waist the other hand held the reins. "You ready to return home?" Caspian asked warmly.

Lucy nodded tiredly, "More than ever." She managed to speak through a weary voice, stifling a yawn. She was completely drained, her mind and body drowsy with fatigue. She leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder and her eyes fluttering shut, sleepily.

Caspian leaned forward, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, Lucy."

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update thank you everyone!_


	11. Long Shadows

_Chapter 11: Long Shadows_

_Read, Relish, Review. _

_

* * *

_

A soothing, summer breeze blew through the open balcony of Lucy's room. She stirred, tossing and turning in her large bed, her sleep had been anything but peaceful. She sat up with a jolt, her chest heaving with shallow breaths. A light coat of sweat covering her body as her panting began to fade. Her brilliant blue eyes searched her surroundings, darting from every direction until she recognized where she was. She was safe, in the castle. With a deep sigh she flopped back onto the downy bed, her wavy locks bouncing against the layers of pillows.

She wiped her hand against her forehead, her mind ablaze with confusion and questions. Every night for the past week she had waking up from nightmares, but she could never remember what they were about. All she remembered was the sudden terror racking her body, the cold, numb feeling. She felt a chill of ice tingle up her spine as she shuddered.

"What's wrong with me?" Lucy murmured trying to sort out even a fraction of her chaotic mind.

"Possibly talking to yourself?" A new voice spoke, blue eyes flickered up, startled, to meet emerald. She could easily see the amusement dancing in his eyes, his lips tugging into a playful smile.

"Caspian," Lucy warned childishly, her brows knitting together, feigning a saddened look. "You're awful!"

His smile instantly disappeared, guilt washed over him. "Lucy, I'm sorry." He was immediately at her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. An apologetic look flooded his handsome face.

Lucy chewed her bottom lip, trying to stifle her bubbling laughter. She failed miserably, "I'm surprised you fell for that." She laughed, her voice ringing like chimes.

Caspian looked at her not knowing whether to be impressed or stunned, "Aren't you the mischievous one this morning?" He chuckled, before tickling her sides. Lucy's eyes widened as she yelped with laughter before she could pull away.

"N-no, Caspian!" She laughed, tears leaking from her eyes as she tried to pull away, but he had pinned her between the bed and himself. She shrieked with mirth, her sides aching pleasantly. She could see the triumph flashing through his eyes. Not willing to allow him an easy victory, she stopped her struggle and pushed forward causing both of them to fall out of bed and onto the floor with a thud. Caspian groaned as Lucy staggered to her feet clumsily. A coy smile emerged on her pink lips.

"You're clever then I give you credit for," Caspian mused as he got to his feet, until he saw Lucy holding a pillow.

"Apparently more then you thought," She boasted as she threw the downy pillow at him, before he could react the soft, feathery case flew into his face.

"Alright, that's it!" Caspian stated sternly, his lips pressed into a firm line as Lucy stared at him startled. It was then she regretted it, the humor blazed to life in his eyes like a newly lit flame. He flung the pillow at her and she caught it with ease, raising a brow questioningly. It was then she unveiled his motive, he caught her around the waist and held her to his stone-like body and they fell onto the bed. She choked a gasp of surprise, his arms protecting her like sheets of iron. She broke into a fit of giggles as feathers burst through the torn pillow. Fluffy, white feathers dispersed throughout the room in a cloud of snow.

Caspian sighed content as he lay back against the bed, both of them covered in a blanket of feathers. His eyes closed, enjoying the moment of bliss, which seemed to be fewer every day. He could feel her lingering gaze on him.

"You're staring," Caspian spoke; his velvety voice taunted her ears like a newly sung melody.

A rosy shade burned across her cheeks as she quickly averted her eyes, her voice objecting and her lips forming into a childish pout. "I'm not staring, I'm gazing there's a difference."

Caspian raised a brow as if questioning her sanity, Lucy's lips parted as her eyes narrowed accusingly. Slapping his strong forearm, she could feel the steel like muscles beneath her fingertips. A playful glare emerging on her angelic face, "That's not funny." She complained as her lips twisted into a faint smile.

"Really?" Caspian asked with false innocence, "I thought it was humorous."

"Really now?" Lucy asked, arching a brow with a playful smile. "I thought you didn't know the meaning of that word."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. His forehead pressed against hers, all traces of humor evaporated from his eyes and were replaced with gloating affection. "I suppose I can still manage to surprise you."

Lucy smiled shyly, burying her face into the crook his neck and inhaling his spring rainfall scent. It managed to sooth her, her tense body instantly relaxing beneath his loving embrace. "You always surprise me." She whispered softly, leaning back slightly. She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. They still chose to keep their romantic life a secret from the people, only a handful of Narnians knew of the king's growing affection for their beloved queen.

Reluctantly Lucy pulled away with an unwilling sigh, "If everyone finds out…" She trailed off quietly.

"Everyone who?" Caspian spoke, his voice rasped and alluring. His lips collided with hers, melding together perfectly. The kiss was powerful, dominating and gentle all at once. Her hands began tangled in his dark locks, averse to break away. Logic suddenly overtook bliss as she bit back a whimper.

"Caspian, we can't here!" Lucy spoke softly, hesitantly pulling away and fixing her disheveled gown and hair.

He chuckled, sitting at the bedside. "What has you so nerved, Lucy?"

She sighed, leaning forward on her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She rested her head against his shoulder, "You're a king first, Caspian. Someone will eventually come looking for you and I don't think you want to be found in an unexplainable position." She enlightened with a suppressed laugh.

"I'd be willing to risk it," Caspian whispered against her hair.

"I'm not," Lucy spoke softly, her voice tinged with sadness as she drew away. "I don't want them thinking I'm trying to lure their king into getting my way or something." She explained quietly, toying with the sleeves of her gown. Her gaze was crestfallen as she refused to meet his stunned expression; she could only imagine how confused and upset he was at the claim.

"Lucy, where is this coming from?" Caspian asked, baffled. "That's not true."

"You'd be surprised," Lucy murmured just below her breath, but he managed to hear her. She sighed, finally looking at him. There was hidden pain evident in her clear, cerulean eyes. "After what happened with Balgus and Apollo, no one trusts me in this castle. Not that I blame them."

"Lucy," Caspian sighed, his emerald eyes hardening. "I won't allow them to treat you this way."

"No, don't! It will only make things worse," Lucy explained quickly, her voice pleading. "Let me handle this on my own, please?"

"I don't like being helpless when I can stop this," Caspian confessed, his hands clasping and propped upon his knees.

Lucy smiled, brushing her hand affectionately across his cheek. "You do more for me then you know." She spoke; her voice hushed as she leaned down and pressed a butterfly kiss against his lips. She smiled, willingly. "Go, do your kingly duties." She joked with light-humor dancing in her eyes. "I'll be fine."

He chuckled warmly, drawing her into a warm embrace. "You're so strong; it's one of the many things I love about you." Caspian spoke, brushing a gentle kiss against her lips, their warmth lingering.

"Really?" Lucy mused, arching a fine brow. "You'll have to tell me everything else you love about me one day."

"I promise," Caspian smirked playfully as he sighed and got up to leave the room. He paused at the doorway, unconditional love gleaming in his eyes. "I love you."

Lucy felt her heart tighten in her chest, her stomach churned and she fell into a daze. She broke from her stupor, she felt feathery-light and sheer bliss flood her being. "I love you too," her voice rang like a musical symphony. He flashed her a breathtaking smile before taking his leave. She sighed with a beaming smile, leaning against the pillar of the bed. Her mind was a complete whirlwind; the Narnians were safe for now. The crystal shards had acted as a defense against the white mist.

A knock sounded loudly, breaking her from her daze state. Her blue eyes flickered up to see the older woman, whom she now knew as Lady Mariam. Her impassive face quickly faded and turned to one of alarm at the sight of the room.

"What happened in here?" She nearly shrieked in horror.

* * *

Lucy sighed, unwinding the tight braid Lady Mariam had ordered the hand maids to do. She winced in slight pain, her eyes squinting as she unraveled the rigid, binding locks. She ran her hand through her honey-brown waves, trying to soothing her aching head. She sat alone in the courtyard, people continued on with their daily chores. She felt the looks of women and men alike burning into her back, some curious and others scrutinizing. She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood. Would they ever forgive her? She had only tried to help the unicorn and set it free, where it belonged. How had these people become so jaded? Was a good deed supposed to be seen as punishment now? Her blue eyes narrowed quickly, she turned glaring softly at the people who quickly averted their stares.

She sighed in frustration, her hands tangling in her hair. She tucked a swirling, loose strand behind her ear. Her pale complexion stood out among them, like a foreigner. She was considered paler then her sister, her skin ranging from milky to snow-like.

She played with the lace of her blue and white gown; it hung off her bare shoulders. The sounding of large trumpets like objects startled her; she nearly fell off the stone bench. She tied her hair to the side, a loose strand hanging from either side, while binding her flowing locks of brown. She hurried into the castle as a vast group of people began to bundle together, blocking her line of sight. She hurried up the spiral staircase to the smaller tower; she peered through the window space.

It was then she saw them, three women riding on three powerful stallions. All of them had flowing locks of flaxen ranging in different shades. They were securely guarded as they reached the castle walls, her eyes narrowing. Caspian hadn't mentioned anyone arriving. Who were these women? It was then she saw him, her gallant king, flanked by his court. He stood waiting, dressed in formal attire.

All three women dismounted gracefully, one appearing younger than the other two darted forward and embraced Caspian. Lucy's blue hues widened, her hand clasping at her chest. She felt her heart tightening sickeningly, the blood rushing in her ears deafening her. She felt a new emotion, an unfamiliar one bubbling to life in the pit of her stomach. It made her feel nausea; guilty for ever feeling it, disappointed in herself for allowing it to surface. She felt jealousy; she felt an icy anger begin to form. A bitter taste filtered mouth, a pungent and sour flavor she couldn't seem to get rid of.

'_Get a grip, Lu.'_ She scolded herself mentally. She sighed in easy defeat, no matter what she told herself this feeling wouldn't cease without a struggle. She reminded herself a single, obvious purpose. _'I'm only human.'_

Her eyes softened, her grip on the stone window tightened painfully, her knuckles became a pasty white. She watched Caspian return the hug, he leaned forward and kissed her hand courteously.

"Tighten your grip anymore and you might break it," A gruff voice spoke, breaking her train of thoughts.

Her grip immediately loosened, she whirled around to see her old dwarf friend, her eyes widening. "Trumpkin, you scared me." She laughed, uneasy. Her eyes continued to flicker to the scene before her and back at her dear, little friend.

He looked at her unconvinced, "If you're wondering who they are, they're the daughters of King Nain, King of Archenland. The eldest is Eries, Marlene and the youngest Millerna."

Lucy looked at him, confusion clouding her blue eyes. "Alright, but I still don't understand what they are doing here? And isn't Archenland known to be a sparsely populated land?"

Trumpkin shrugged idly, "It's grown prosperous under the rule of King Nain, and from what I know they are here to create a permanent allegiance."

Lucy scoffed slightly, looking out the stone opening as Caspian escorted the three princesses into the castle. Her eyes grew soft with rising sadness, "How do they intend to create an allegiance that will withstand anything?" She whispered, unknown she had spoken out loud.

"The only way I see it, marriage." Trumpkin concluded as Lucy's eyes widened.

She felt tears burning the edges of her eyes, stinging and threatening to fall any moment. Her hands tightened into clenched fists resting upon the stone frame. She didn't trust her cracking voice, her tone low and uneven. "Y-you don't think Caspian would actually go along with it do you?" She murmured softly, her tone underlined with desperation.

"Who knows," Trumpkin sighed dramatically. "Whether he does or not it's not my place to judge."

Lucy meekly nodded, her body trembling she gathered up her flowing gown. "Thank you, Trumpkin." Lucy spoke briskly without even turning to look at him as her voice began to break. She turned sharply and hurried down the stone steps, each step felt like a burdened weight, pulling her deeper into her growing despair.

She wiped her tears furiously, hurrying away from the tower. The courtyard was empty, no single person remaining. An aggressive gust of wind collided with her frail form, sending the flimsy skirt of her dress swaying. An eerie silence fell, growing sobs racking her quivering body. She felt her knees buckling beneath her, she reached the stone bench. Her trembling hand brushing against the cold, smooth surface as she slowly sat down. Tears trailed down her cheeks, they seemed endless. Her hand cupped her mouth as she wept silently.

"He wouldn't," She tried to encourage herself, but her mind and heart seemed to disagree. She stumbled to feet, her head aching and her mind utter chaos. Her vision was blurred with tears, she felt unsteady. This pain was unbearable, unfamiliar and she felt locked away in a sea of darkness unable to find her way. She was lost.

She looked down at her tear-soaked gown; she made her way to her room idly. Her movements sluggish, all traces of her cheerful, carefree nature evaporated. Her clear, oceanic blue eyes began to turn a misty, unreadable haze.

She shut the doors quietly, creaking behind her. She chewed her lip, trying to experience a different pain to overcome this never-ending, torturous hurt. She could taste the rusty, metallic taste of blood seeping into her mouth. She cringed at the bitter taste; she changed into a rose pink, white lace gown. It was more fitting and flowing.

"Caspian wouldn't do this," She tried to convince herself; a part of her didn't seem to believe it. She washed her face, unbinding her wavy locks. Her hair fell forward like a glistening waterfall of honey-brown. They outlined her face like a halo, her stark white skin glowing. Her cheeks a rosy shade from the cold and her blue eyes clear and glimmering from freshly shed tears. A vision of beauty she had once been told.

She shook her head trying to clear her negative thoughts away; she took a deep breath to calm her frazzled mind and body. Finally satisfied with herself, she left her room. She appeared in the grand throne room, only a handful of people remained. Mainly it was young men admiring the princesses' fair beauty. Their skin was lighter then the Telmarine King, almost comparable to her pallid tone, theirs however was a peachy, pinkish complexion with eyes ranging from brown to hazel and green. Was she the only person with blue eyes here?

She watched Caspian chuckle as he spoke to the youngest, Millerna was it? He turned, happy to see her arrival; she felt a jolt of delight burn through her body. She could barely stifle her growing smile.

"Lucy!" Caspian spoke with a dazzling smile, leaving her speechless. "I'd like you to meet someone."

Lucy's hands were clasped firmly in front of her; she nodded and approached his side with unmatched grace and poise. She could feel his watchful gaze on her, she tried to ignore it.

"Hello," Lucy greeted formally, her voice impassive and gentle like silvery bells.

"These are the princesses of Archenland, Princess Eries, Marlene and Millerna," Caspian introduced politely, with a suave smile. He turned to her, gloating affection burning in his eyes. "And this is Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Lucy curtsied charmingly, a sweet smile gracing her lips as the three princess followed her actions. Caspian stood at her side, his hand lightly pressed against her back, comfortingly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Lucy," Marlene spoke gently, there was kindness shining in her green hues. Lucy easily heard the frailness of her tone, it was feather light. "We've heard many stories of you and your family's adventures."

"Yes," Eries spoke next, a jagged edge to her tone. She spoke formally, her eyes hard and unreadable and her voice flat and impassive. Lucy flinched inwardly from her spiteful stare. "I remember you were quite the adventurer."

Lucy smiled warmly, her eyes narrowing. "I suppose I still am."

Eries smiled forcefully, "How wonderful."

"I'd like to hear of your adventures," Millerna spoke up, Lucy was taken back to see the challenging glisten in her hazel orbs. Was she challenging her of Caspian's affection? A victorious smirk graced her lips. "You weren't afraid were you?" There was a mocking threat behind her words.

Eries cleared her voice, "Millerna that is enough. Proper ladies speak when addressed, unspoken to will remain quiet. Understood?"

Millerna shot her oldest sister a defiant glare, "Yes, sister."

Eries sighed inwardly, her hazel-brown eyes narrowing, daring her younger sister to defy her. Millerna remained quiet, holding her tongue as Eries nodded. Marlene sighed, patting her younger sister's shoulder with a smile, "Shall we go?"

Eries nodded, "Yes, we should be taking our leave; it is a long trip back home."

Caspian spoke before they could say their farewells, "It's almost nightfall. It's dangerous to travel, why don't you stay here the night. There are plenty of spare rooms. I insist." Lucy and Millerna's eyes widened in perfect synchronization, a smile appearing on the blonde's face as Lucy looked at him in sheer disbelief.

Eries looked at him cautiously, her voice lightening to show her appreciation. "Thank you, King Caspian, but I must object."

Millerna interrupted her sister, "Nonsense Eries, King Caspian is being kind enough to offer; so we should be kind enough to accept. Besides, are you willing to risk Marlene's health in this cold?"

Eries glared at her sister, silencing her immediately. "Well proven, darling sister. We would be gracious to accept your offer, thank you King Caspian."

Caspian smiled kindly, Lady Mariam appeared a moment later. She guided the princesses to their rooms as they bowed once more before taking their leave. The moment they were out of earshot, Lucy turned sharply to look at him, incredulously.

"Caspian, how could you?" Lucy murmured, her eyes brimming with frustration.

Caspian looked at her, startled. "Why wouldn't I? There's going to be a storm tonight, Lu. I couldn't risk them getting caught in it, King Nain would never forgive me. Especially with Princess Marlene's weakening health." He looked at her, searching her eyes for any sign of emotions, she shook her head guarding her feelings. She could explain her jealousy or her lack of faith in his commitment to her. Not now, not when he had done everything to make her happy. He had merely being polite, and Trumpkin hadn't even been sure about the allegiance being through marriage. How could she suddenly accuse him?

"O-of course, what am I thinking?" Lucy laughed nervously, avoiding his perplexed gaze.

Caspian sighed, wrapping his arms around her slim form and drawing her into a warm embrace. A soft chuckle rumbling through his chest, echoing against hers, "Were you jealous?" He asked gently, his voice calm and soothing.

Lucy's eyes widened, she pulled away instantly. She looked at him, unsure. Her brows knitting together, her eyes softening, she sighed in defeat. "Yes, yes I was." She admitted reluctantly.

Caspian laughed humor ringing in the empty throne room, "Why on earth would you be?"

Lucy shot him a gentle glare, arching a brow. "Honestly, Caspian? You never told me they were even coming; they are three beautiful young women. Shouldn't I be a little jealous?" She spoke her voice softening and trailing off.

"No, you shouldn't," Caspian mused as he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, her eyes fluttered shut. Dark, long lashes fanned over her eyes, tickling her skin. She looked at him, doubtful. His eyes softened his gaze sincere. "I love only you, Lucy and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too," Lucy whispered gently, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his neck. "That's why I feel the way I do."

Caspian's eyes gentled, hardening. "I don't want you to feel like this, Lucy, worrying."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm only human, Caspian, its normal I suppose. It was bound to happen anyways." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, a glint shining in her eyes as a smile broke across her angelic face. "I know one thing that will make it better," She spoke teasingly.

Caspian chuckled, "And what would that be?"

"A kiss from a very handsome king?" Lucy ventured innocently.

"Granted," Caspian whispered as he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, she was overwhelmed with the love he poured into the kiss. His smooth, warm lips works expertly over her untrained ones, a few minutes seemed to pass before either drew away for air. Lucy slowly regained her breathing, her cheeks flushed.

"I-I should go," Lucy murmured, glancing towards the door. "I don't want us to get caught."

Caspian smiled, he pressed a gentle, loving kiss to her lips. "I understand, goodnight Lucy." She leapt into his arms in an affectionate hug.

"Goodnight," She spoke kissing his cheek and pressing a soft butterfly kiss to his lips. She turned and left the grand room, with a single linger glance. She exited the room, her heart thrumming wildly in her chest. Her mind was finally at ease, her body relaxed. He was hers, she was his. It would remain that way forever.

"Spending a late night with the king?" A delicate, trilling voice spoke out.

Lucy turned to the newcomer, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Millerna, "No, we were just discussing some matters about the forest. Quite frankly, it is none of your concern, so goodnight." Lucy spoke briskly with an edge to her voice as she tried to brush past the young princess.

Millerna laughed, stopping Lucy in her tracks. "Do you honestly think your fit to be his queen?"

She turned, eyeing the young blonde-haired princess, "What are you speaking of?"

The young blonde, looked at her with an unconvinced expression. "You think I didn't notice? You obviously have feelings for the king. However, do you think it would actually work?" Lucy remained quiet, trying to prevent her own anger from skyrocketing. The hazel-eyed beauty continued, "Everyone knows of how you mysteriously disappeared during the Golden Age, only to return hundreds of years later. You are here now, but do you think you will stay forever? Think how heartbroken King Caspian will be if you left again, do you think a heartbroken king would be fit to rule Narnia? His people need him to be strong, not broken."

Lucy felt her heart clench tightly in her chest, her hands trembling. She kept her confidence, just barely. Her voice even and expressionless, "You don't know what you talking about, so if you'll excuse me I'm tired. Goodnight." She murmured as she turned to leave, but Millerna brushed past her.

"Just so you know, Queen Lucy," Millerna enlightened suddenly, a triumphant smile on her lips. "I also hold feelings for King Caspian and I intend to be his queen. You might as well give up."

Lucy shot her a soft glare, keeping her composure and unruffled by her words. "Do as you please."

She didn't miss the startled expression grace her pretty face as she walked past the princess, her forged façade quickly crumbling. She managed to reach her room, shutting the doors securely behind her.

Her teeth clenched together, her hands in tightened fists as her knuckles turned a stark white. Her eyes glazed with frustration and growing anger, she tried to defuse. She took a deep breath, her breathing irregular and shallow. "I won't let her win." Lucy murmured trying to prevent her tears from falling.

Lucy forced herself to try and sleep, another night of a restless slumber awaited her.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update! Hoping for at least 15 reviews, thank you everyone! Sorry about the late update, I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it!_


	12. Night Whispers

_Chapter 12: Night Whispers_

_Read, Relish, Review. _

_

* * *

_

The clouds swept the skies covering them in darkness. In the distance thunder and lightning continued to strike, signaling approaching rainfall. It was overcast and probably wouldn't remain that way for much longer. A loud rumble sounded overhead, howling gusts of winds and the rain began. The clouds continued to move and hover over the land. An eerie feeling followed the storm, brewing and growing. Lucy lay wide awake, the covers drawn over her head. She had always hated storms; she nearly had an anxiety attack on the Dawn Treader.

She flinched when another strike of lightning illuminated the night sky; she flung off the bed sheets. A light coat of sweat covered her body, her gown hugging her form. She shuddered as the rain and mixed together, creating a flurry of icy chills raging in all directions.

Quickly, Lucy slid off her bed and opened her door, it creaked soundly. She winced, hoping no would awaken. She crept through the stone halls, a single lit candle lighting her way. The small flame flickered wildly, creating a small, orb of golden light.

She soon reached her destination, grand oak doors stood. She chewed her lip nervously; she knocked on the door softly. The soft sound echoed loudly through the walls, vibrated off each stone. She stood waiting, nearly yelping when another mass of thunderous rumbles exploded. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes, she hesitantly opened the door. It opened with ease, soundless.

She entered the massive room, closing the doors quickly. She heard the rustle of silken sheets as she saw Caspian shift in bed. A peaceful look on his handsome face, she smiled gently. She had never seen him look so vulnerable, so carefree. She broken from her daze with another flash of lighting struck in the distance, she stifled a gasp. She dropped the small candle, the flame blowing out.

Suddenly, Caspian bolted in bed, an alarmed look on his face. She winced, she had done it now. "Caspian, it's just me." She reassured quickly, emerging from the concealing shadows.

Caspian sighed, his body instantly relaxing from its tense form. "Lucy, what are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep," She admitted softly, her voice trailing. "Storms frighten me."

A warm smile flooded his lips, his eyes gentling. He removed the sheets, making space for her. "Come on," He chuckled lovingly; Lucy's cheeks burned a rosy shade. She was for once grateful for the darkness. She slipped under the cool, silky sheets shyly. She instantly buried her face in his neck to hide her burning face. He wrapped a protective arm around her, drawing her closer. "I'm here."

"I know," Lucy whispered warmly, her heart thrumming wildly in her chest. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don' be," Caspian assured, settling under the sheets. Another loud, ricocheting rumble sounded into the dreary night sky. He felt Lucy's body tense immediately against his own, her hand grasping the fabric of his shirt into a bundled fist. She buried her face deeper into his neck, her eyes shut tightly. He smiled warmly, running his hand soothingly through her honey-brown locks. "It's alright, Lu."

"You must think I'm being childish," Lucy murmured with light-humor against his skin.

Caspian chuckled, kissing her temple. "Not at all," He promised softly, his musical voice lulling her to a dreamy state, until every trace of the storm vanished from her mind.

"Caspian," Lucy murmured softly, instantly gaining his attention. "Are you sure I'm the person you want to spend forever with?"

Caspian looked at her, taken back by her words. His brows raised, his emerald eyes questioning. "Of course I'm sure, Lucy. What has you thinking otherwise?" There was a demanding undertone to his whispered voice.

"Nothing really, just curious," Lucy quickly spoke trying to sooth his worries.

Caspian remained unconvinced, he sighed gently, brushing a look strand from her face. "Am I the one you want to spend your life with?" He returned the question, Lucy looked at him startled.

"Of course you are!" She nearly shouted, her voice raising an octave in outrage. "I couldn't imagine being with anyone else, but you!"

Caspian chuckled, his eyes shining amusingly. "I'm glad to hear it."

She shot him a soft glare, releasing a dramatic sigh. "Don't ever say something like that!" She hissed, furious.

"Now you know how I feel?" Caspian asked as Lucy's blue hues widened, she looked at him with a softening gaze. Her eyes shimmered in the illuminating light of the lighting striking in the gloomy skies.

"Caspian," Lucy struggled to find the right words, failing miserably. "I'm so sorry."

"I thought I put your worries to rest last night?" He mused, his eyes glistening with unspoken love. He leaned forward, his warm breath lingering on the bare skin of neck and shoulders. She felt breathless suddenly, captivated by his mesmerizing eyes. "I suppose I have to remind you?" He chuckled; he leaned forward capturing her lips in a searing kiss. The intensity unmatched by any before, she could feel her skin scorching every place his hand was touching, her whole body felt like it was burning in a blazing flame. The heat was burning through her veins, her stomach churning and her chest thrumming wildly. She returned the kiss with equal fervor. Both forgetting every thought they once held, both were solely focused on each other.

Minutes seemed to pass swiftly and oxygen was becoming vital, reluctantly both pulled away, breathless. Lucy felt her cheeks burning, flushed. She averted her glazed eyes, trying to focus on anything but him. Her breathing slowly began to regulate, she chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Lucy fumbled with her hair, her lips tugging into a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry about that, Caspian."

Caspian chuckled with warming humor, "I'm the one who should apologize, Lu."

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes with a playful laugh. "I guess we're both to blame?" She instantly concluded; she leaned forward, snuggling into his stone-like chest. She inhaled his scent, basking in his warmth. She released a content breath, her body relaxing. "I like this, being together. All my worries fade away, even if just for a moment."

"I know," Caspian agreed, running his hand through her honey locks tenderly. "I always feel at ease when I'm with you, I can be myself. You see me as person and not just a king."

"You are quite the handsome king," She teased with burning affection in her tone.

Caspian smirked, playfully. "Is that so? I never noticed."

She swatted his arm gently, arching a brow as if daring him to defy her words. "Liar, you must know of the lingering gazes women cast at you." She murmured, a wariness emitting from her voice.

"Still jealous?" Caspian ventured innocently.

Lucy groaned, burying her face into his shoulder. "Don't start!"

Caspian chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I don't think I'll ever be able to reassure you of my love."

"You do," Lucy sighed, drawing away slowly. "It's just me." She tried to stifle the small yawn escaping her lips, blushing as Caspian watched her admiringly.

"Still tired I presume?" He mused, running a hand through her silky locks.

"A bit," She murmured as she snuggled into his warm embrace, slowly she drifted into a dreamless sleep. Hours seemed to pass by until she finally stirred, blue hues fluttering open to greet the day. She blinked, squinting as her eyes readjusted to the light; her room was never this bright. It was she felt an arm wrapped possessively around her waist, her eyes widening.

She looked over to see Caspian's sleeping face, she giggled. Leaning over she brushed her lips against his, her eyes softening. "Time to wake up, Caspian." Lucy sung out, her trilling voice echoing in the room. Caspian groaned, turning away from her, a small smile playing on his lips. She laughed, sitting up and shaking his shoulders. "You have to get up!"

"Ten more minutes," Caspian murmured sleepily, his voice raspy.

"I wish you could, but you can't!" Lucy laughed, pulling the blankets from his grasp. She gasped as she felt his steel-band arms wrap around her and drag her into the flurry of bed sheets and pillows. Laughter erupted from her as she struggled against her capturer, her laughter bubbling. "N-no Caspian, someone might hear us!" She whispered through fits of laughs, her sides aching pleasantly.

Caspian halted in his assault and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, she bit back a small moan wanting to escape her lips. His expert lips moved perfectly over her untrained ones. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands fisting in his dark hair. Moments passed before they drew away for air, chests rising and falling unevenly.

"I better go," Lucy mused, her eyes glazing with love.

"Stay," Caspian murmured as he pressed another heated kiss to her lips, she reluctantly drew away.

"Everyone will awaken soon," Lucy protested weakly.

Caspian chuckled, kissing her once more. "Alright, but tonight you're mine."

Lucy smiled, drawing him in for another kiss. Her voice sweet and chime like, "I've always been yours."

She kissed him yearningly once more before getting up and heading towards the door. Caspian sighed, lying carelessly onto his ruffled pillows and unkempt sheets, a smirk playing across his handsome features.

Lucy hurried through the halls, when a new voice stopped her in her tracks. "Sneaking back to bed after a night with the king?"

She turned sharply, her blue eyes flaring like a newly lit flame. "Millerna, good morning," She murmured through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowed icily.

"Good morning, Queen Lucy," She bowed mockingly, her lips twisting into a cruel smile. She was dressed beautifully in a satin red gown; it hugged her form in all the right places. It hung off her shoulders, two slits on either side of the gown traveling up to mid-thigh. "I was just getting ready for a nice ride with King Caspian."

Lucy looked at her incredulously, "What?" Her voice was uneven, just above a whisper.

"Oh didn't you know?" Millerna laughed, her hazel eyes burning with gloating pride. "King Caspian himself invited me to go riding with him."

Lucy chewed her lip slightly, forcing on a small smile. "Enjoy yourself then." She spoke, her voice calm and impassive. Millerna looked at her stunned, her eyes narrowing. Lucy smiled once more before turning and heading into her room and shutting the doors quickly, she could hear the young princess fuming outside, cursing.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" Lucy murmured, unsure.

Quickly she changed into an elegant blue gown, it was similar to the once Susan had worn before she had left Narnia. Small puffs of white hugged her arms, hanging off her shoulders. Her hair lay braided gracefully over her shoulder. Her cheeks were a rosy hue, her lips full and glossy, and her porcelain skin glowing like a fresh snowfall blanketing the ground. She had always been known for her natural beauty, a radiance only few could compare with, especially here in Narnia by the Telmarines. She hurried out of her bedroom and dashed down the hallway, she reached the large balcony overlooking the courtyard and fields along the castle.

Her hopeful eyes, saddened at the sight that greeted her. There was Caspian riding Shade and Millerna following on a chestnut mare. She was smiling innocently, her golden locks shining in the rising sun. Lucy bit her lip, drawing blood. The metallic, rusty taste seeping into her mouth and she cringed. Her body tensed, burning with anger directed at the princess.

"Oh, hello there," A gentle, sing-song voice spoke as Lucy spun around to see Millerna's sister, Marlene.

"Good morning Princess Marlene," Lucy spoke kindly, her lips tugging into a tiny smile.

Marlene's green hues softened, her golden locks fell around her face like a halo. "Is something troubling you?"

Lucy blinked, startled. She shook her head, a small laugh ringing from her lips, it was taut and bitter. "No, of course not, everything is fine."

Marlene sighed, her hands clasping in front of her. "Is it alright if I join you?"

"Not at all," Lucy spoke, her voice softening, her body relaxing after a breath. She glanced away from the princess; she was different from her sisters. She was kind, her eyes revealing her sincerity in her words. She turned away, unable to meet the princess's gentle gaze without wincing. How could she face the woman whose sister she despised?

Marlene came to stand beside her, a breeze ruffling their hair. "King Caspian speaks very fondly of you."

Lucy looked at her surprised, her blue eyes questioning. "You know Caspian that well?"

Marlene laughed sweetly, her frail voice musical. "Quite well actually, we were childhood friends." She explained as she watched the young king ride his gallant stallion, admiringly. "I used to accompany my father here on many visits and we became friends over the time."

"I see," Lucy murmured lost in her train of thoughts. Her lips broke into a soft smile, lovingly as she watched the king she'd grown to love so dearly. "He's easy to become friends with."

Marlene glanced at the beautiful brunette, her eyes like liquid silver. "You care for him deeply?"

Lucy pulled away from the stone balcony rails, her smile fading slightly. She refused to meet her gaze, her eyes gentle and unsure of how she could explain herself. "He's merely a friend."

"I see, Millerna is very fond of him," Marlene spoke; there was soft edge to her tone.

"Oh?" Lucy whispered as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, she blinked rapidly, trying to dry her tearing eyes. Her voice was uneven; she was losing control of the words she tried desperately to form. Her heart tightened in her chest, her stomach knotting and her hands clenching. She took in a shaky breath; she forced herself to speak through a crackling tone. "D-do you think she's good for him?"

Marlene paused for a moment, not looking at the young queen. "Whether she is or not is not for me to say, in the end it is King Caspian who will choose don't you agree?"

"You're right," Lucy mumbled with a watery laugh.

Marlene smiled pleasantly, nodding respectfully. "I better go find my sister, we shall be leaving soon I believe."

Lucy looked at her for a moment, "So soon?"

Marlene nodded slowly, her green eyes gentle and warm. "I hope to come and visit again one day."

"I hope so too," Lucy smiled; maybe she had found a friend in Princess Marlene after all.

A loud trumpet was heard as both turned startled at the sound, it was faint but echoing. Just over the hill top of a field she saw the shadowy figure of an army moving towards the castle, it was King Nain of Archenland.

"Father?" Marlene murmured in confusion.

The two hurried down the stairs of the castle, Caspian was already at the draw bridge ready to greet them. Millerna, Eries and Marlene hurried to greet their father. Lucy came to her king's side; Caspian cast her a quick glance, a suave smile on his lips. Lucy felt her heart flutter; she returned it with a smile of her own.

"Hello King Nain," Caspian spoke there was a strange firmness to his polite tone, his emerald eyes hardening. "What brings you to Narnia?"

King Nain cast him a cautious glare before nodding, "I came to bring home my daughters."

"I understand," Caspian nodded, glancing at the three princesses. "There was a storm last night, I didn't want to risk them getting hurt on the way back."

King Nain gave him a grateful glance, his tone gruff and impassive. "I'm thankful to you for that. However, this more I'd like to discuss with you."

Caspian nodded, moving aside to invite him to the castle. "Please this way."

Lucy watched them leave, her eyes narrowed in confusion. Millerna cast her a boastful smile, her eyes gleaming mischievously. Lucy glared at her, her silver-flecked eyes flickering to life. She could hear the soft whispers from behind her; she looked at the women and men casting scrutinizing stares in her direction.

"Is something troubling you, Milady?" A stern voice, she turned to see Balgus looking down upon her, mockery dancing in his brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Lucy hissed, her blue eyes flashing lividly. "Please excuse me."

"Of course," Balgus stated scornfully as he bowed. Lucy turned and hurried back to the castle, would the Telmarines ever forgive her? She leaned against the stone wall, tears welling in her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have come, no one wanted her. Would Caspian be better off without having to worry about her? She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the marble floor, her knees drawn to her chest. She leaned her against her knees, tears trailing down her cheeks.

'_Aslan, I need you,'_ Lucy thought through her tears. _'I'm not that strong!'_

"Your highness," A sweet, lulling voice spoke, Lucy looked up idly to see a young, golden tabby feline. She sat, amber eyes glimmering and her fluffy tail swishing against the marble ground.

Lucy looked at her startled, "You're Narnian?"

The feline nodded eagerly, her eyes shining with happiness. "My name is Cilla, why do you look so upset my queen?"

Lucy smiled gently, "Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing here."

The golden tabby padded over to her side, nuzzling her cheek comfortingly. "Are you not here to see Aslan?"

Lucy looked at the feline helplessly, "I want to believe me, more than anything. I just don't know to find him, everyone at the castle hates me, I can't seem to do anything right."

Cilla laughed, her sweet purr echoing in her ears, "That's not true now, I've seen how happy you've made our King. That is something quite special."

Lucy shook her head, furiously wiping away her tears. "I'm no good for him."

Cilla's amber eyes gleaming with kindness, "Don't think of yourself so lowly; come with me." She mewed hurriedly, trotting down the hall. She paused, nodding her head forward. "Hurry my queen."

Lucy stood and hurried after the beautiful cat, she arrived to a circle ending. Three window panels arched out to reveal the tower they now stood in. Cilla pressed a small knob on the side of the elegant wooden chair. The wall beside her began to creak as it shuddered and slid to the side, it revealed a narrow passageway. She tilted her head signaling to continue, Lucy cringed as she squeezed through the tight corridor. She heard the stone wall close behind her, the narrow hall darkening. It wasn't long before the walls began to light up with torches, small flames glowing.

"Where are we?" Lucy whispered in awe.

Cilla continued to pad on ahead, her footsteps soundless. "This passageway was created long ago to allow the Kings and Queens of Old to escape in case of emergency."

Lucy arched a fine brow, "I never knew of this place."

Cilla purred with laughter, her amber eyes burning with mirth. "High King Peter thought it would've been best if you didn't discover another route to sneaky away from the castle."

Lucy's cheeks brightened, burning a new shade of red. She huffed, "I can't believe him."

"He only wanted to keep you safe," Cilla remained her gently.

"I wish he was here now," Lucy murmured to herself, her eyes narrowing trying to prevent the growing tears. She missed her brothers, especially Peter. He had always been the one to give her courage and stand by her side. "Where does this lead?"

"To the throne room," Cilla merely answered, a few moments later a brighter light illuminated the ending of the narrow hall, it widened into a small opening. She could hear voices; she was able to pick out King Nain and Caspian's above the rest. They were arguing. Struggling, Lucy managed to lean forward and see through a small vent, she was overlooking the rest of the throne room from above it. She could see Caspian sitting at his throne at the front with the others lined along the sides. The three princesses sat their father's side.

"Surely you jest," King Nain spoke, his voice hardening. "You have come of the age and now it's time for you to take on a wife."

Caspian's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, "And why the sudden request I choose a wife?"

Balgus spoke up, "I think it's time, Milord. All your people have been waiting this grand day, when you chose a queen to help rule alongside you."

Caspian glared at his noble guards, "Do you all believe this?" Slowly, one by one they all nodded their heads in silent agreement to Balgus's words. He looked at the nobleman who represented the people of Narnia, his gaze narrowed and demanding. "Do the people agree as well?"

"Yes your majesty," The nobleman answered calmly. "Though we agree you are still young my king, anything can happen. If something terrible was to happen and we were left without a king or an heir, what would happen? You must think of your people."

Caspian stood, his eyes burning with anger. "All I've ever done was for my people, my kingdom!" He snapped, enraged. "And this is how they show their gratitude? By demanding I take a wife now?"

Lucy's blue eyes widened, she had never seen him so angered. "Oh Caspian," She murmured softly, her heart thrumming wildly in her chest.

King Nain stood, his gaze smoldering. "This is not just about your people, King Caspian. This is to make our alliance permanent, through marriage."

Lucy's eyes widened, the blood rushing in her ears deafened her. Caspian was to marry one of the princesses? She felt tears burning, threatening to fall. He would agree would he? A shaky gasp escaped her lips, it became hard to swallow as her vision blurred. A hand cupped over her lips, suppressing the painful cry she wanted to scream out. He couldn't, he wouldn't! But this was his people, his kingdom and he'd do anything for them. Would that include leaving her to fulfill their wishes? How could she stop him if that was his duty to his people? She had been the one to tell him his people came above all. She choked back the cry burning in her throat, it felt like acidic tearing away at her insides. The painful rushing of blood through her veins boiling. How could a pain like this exist without being physical?

"I refuse," Caspian spoke calmly, his gaze unreadable and his voice solemn. His expression remained impassive, all traces of his anger evaporated.

King Nain looked at him, stunned. "You refuse my daughter's hand in marriage."

Lucy looked at Cilla helplessly, "Is there a way to get down there?" She asked hurriedly, her eyes burning with desperation.

Cilla nodded, she nudged a stone of the wall inwards with her nose, another stone passage opened to their right. It was a spiral staircase, narrow and steep. Lucy dashed down the steps nearly falling, Cilla at her heels. She reached the bottom, her ankle nearly sprained through her crusade. The stone wall before her shuddered open, she was in front of the throne room.

"What will you do your highness?" Cilla asked, her amber eyes softening in concern.

"Whatever I have to," Lucy murmured, she bent down and hugged her feline companion. "Thank you." She stood, gathering all the courage she could muster. Her heart thrumming wildly, her blue eyes solemn and her hands clenched at her sides. She turned the golden handles, pushing the doors open with all the force she could manage.

"I will marry King Caspian." Lucy spoke as all eyes fell upon the valiant queen.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update! Thank you everyone for reviewing the previous chapters and continuing to read this story!_


	13. Broken Arrows

_Chapter 13: Broken Arrows_

_Read, Relish, Review. _

* * *

An eerie silence over fell the throne room, eyes wide with astonishment, mouths open agape as they starred at the valiant queen of old. Lucy met there stares with a calm one of her own, her hands hanging limp at her side, while the blood rushed through her ears deafeningly.

"I will marry King Caspian," Lucy repeated evenly, her blue eyes burning like a newly lit flame. She cast a glance at Millerna, her eyes narrowed with venom and her hands clenching at the chair. Her nails dug into the beautifully crafted chair, leaving marks. Balgus glared daggers at her, though he held his tongue. Her gaze flickered to her king, "That is if he'll have me."

Caspian sat there, stunned. "Lucy," He murmured, his emerald eyes hardened. He stood, striding to her side with a furious glare on his handsome face, which took the young queen by shock. He grabbed her elbow roughly and led her out of the throne room and both vanished down the hall.

"Caspian," Lucy hissed, trying to struggle out of his powerful hold.

Without another word, he opened the doors to the royal study and shut them without removing his vice grip off her arm. With a hard shrug, she pulled herself free of his bind and glared at him with equal anger.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked gently, her brows knitted together in confusion.

"What's wrong with me? What was that, Lucy?" Caspian snapped, running a hand down his face in exasperation. "Why did you say that?"

Blue eyes widened in shock as the words sunk in, she felt speechless, unable to find her voice. "Why wouldn't I?"

Caspian cast her a hard stare, "It's not what you want."

The fiery queen suddenly burst out, "Don't start acting like Susan or Peter thinking you know what's best for me or what I want! You're not me, I am! I know what I want!" She glared at him, how could he ever say that? Didn't he know how strongly she felt for him; was their love nothing to him? A million questions began to race through her mind; she blinked trying to clear her blurred vision, flooding with angry tears.

Caspian glared at her, an unreadable emotion flashing through his eyes. "I'm not doing this!" He turned to leave the room and fighting every swirl of emotion that burst to life in him.

Her gentle, firm voice stopped him in mid-step, "If you walk away now, you're doing it for yourself. Because I know what I want!"

His eyes closed, his hands clenching at his side at her words. After a moment he turned to face her, there was no doubt, no questioning or hesitation in her blue hues, only love.

"After all that's happened, can you really leave us so easily?" Lucy murmured softly, not quite trusting her voice. All her confidence and sudden burst of strength quickly drained away, leaving her hollow and her voice crackling.

"Lucy," Caspian sighed gently.

She merely smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Don't leave me now, please?"

Caspian pulled away, reluctant to return her loving hold, "Lucy, it isn't that simple. You're still so young and what if… what if you leave again?"

Lucy felt a stab in her heart; she knew he was right in a part of her mind. She chewed her lip slightly, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not too young; age is merely a number here is it not? Women get married as young as I am, and I don't know what will happen, if I will get sent back or not. I don't care about that right now; I just want us to be together. Why can't you understand that instead of trying to push me away now?" Her crystal blue orbs searched his emerald ones for any sign of understanding.

An eerie silence fell over them as Caspian glared at the ground, unable to meet her penetrating gaze. His voice was taught, hard and soft all at once. "You know once this happens there is no going back."

Lucy smiled teasingly, her eyes brightening with warmth. "I am a Queen of Narnia remember?"

"Lucy, this is no joking matter," Caspian murmured sternly.

She took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her lips were tugging into a tiny smile, her gaze solemn as she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "I do know, Caspian. I want to be your wife, by your side always."

"Lucy," Caspian sighed, a small smile lighting his lips as he drew her into a warm embrace. "Forgive me?"

"Always," Lucy spoke, kissing his cheek and resting her head against his collarbone. Slowly he pulled away, before bowing down onto one knee. Lucy felt her heart began to beat rapidly; a sudden rush of adrenaline overtook her.

"I should do this right," Caspian spoke with a gentle look. "Lucy Pevensie, you've become my guiding light and showed me a love I never knew of. I can't imagine my world without you now; will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen?"

Tears fell freely, trailing down her cheeks in small cascades. She felt her knees buckle, collapsing to the floor and wrapping her arms tightly around her king. A small sob shaking her body, "Yes, a million times yes." She whispered her voice hushed and soft as a fluid moving breeze.

Caspian kissed her temple lovingly, he took her hand before slipping a silver band adorned with a different colored gemstones and a large diamond in the center of twining hearts and vines. Lucy felt her air from her body escape, a sense of unknown bliss flooded her. This feeling was entirely new, comforting, loving and endless all at once.

"Caspian," Lucy murmured still in awe of the beautiful ring delicately binding around her finger, it was simple, beautiful and elegant.

"I had it made a week or so ago, for you." Caspian explained raising her hand and kissing her ring. He took her hand and began to lead her out of the study and towards the throne room where everyone waited patiently. Their footsteps sounded heavily in the quiet hall, echoing down the stone path for miles and signaling their arrival. King Nain rose as did all the people in the throne room, Caspian appeared at the large doors. Lucy at his side and her hand securely in his, her ring gleamed in the breaks of light from the stained glass windows.

"I will be marrying Queen Lucy," Caspian spoke with a solemn gaze, challenging anyone to speak out against his word.

"How dare you!" King Nain spoke lowly, his anger and shock swirling in his hazel hues. "You overlook my daughters for her!"

A nobleman stood, one Lucy had met many times before, his name Stefan. "I disagree; King Caspian marrying Queen Lucy is far more powerful. Regarded as the greatest Queen of old, she holds far more authority and is a wise and gentle ruler to both Telmarines and Narnians alike."

Balgus cast a dark glare at the young nobleman; he turned and looked at his men. Keeping his voice even and flooding with false pride. "Is that how you all see it?" There was hidden threat underlying to his words to anyone who chose to agree.

The nobleman merely nodded, ignoring his sinister glower. "Yes, we all agree. Queen Lucy is best for Narnia."

Lucy stood there stunned, her eyes softening and a small smile emerging on her lips. "Thank you." She spoke kindly, her blue eyes glistening with unspoken gratitude.

Caspian glanced at Balgus, "Do you disagree?"

"Of course not Milord," Balgus bowed, eyeing the beautiful queen, she saw him scowling and her eyes narrowed with growing anger to his fraud act of loyalty to his king. "I'd never speak out against your word."

"Now that this is settled," Caspian spoke glancing around his royal court. "The wedding will be in two weeks time. King Nain I am sorry I did not accept your daughter's hand in marriage; however I think its best you leave tomorrow morning. A storm is growing. You are all dismissed."

He turned, leading Lucy out of the room as she followed without a word. Confusion lighting her eyes, soon they reached his royal room. He shut the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He sat down at on his bed, sighing with a deep breath. Lucy smiled fondly, sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe that just happened," She mused out loud, hoping to raise some of the tension.

Caspian chuckled, "Well believe it, Lucy. It's official; we're going to be married in two weeks time."

Lucy leaned over, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of his jaw and nuzzling into his neck. She breathed in sweet scent of a pine forest after a spring rainfall, relaxing instantly. "I'm glad; I wouldn't want it any other way." She murmured, her voice muffled by her lips pressed against his skin. A soft rumble sounded, growing stronger and closer. It would only be a few hours before nightfall and the storm would be overhead.

Lucy stood, walking over to look out at the courtyard and the dark clouds looming closer. Her eyes were softening and hand wrapping around her arm, "What made you choose two weeks?"

"Honestly," Caspian spoke out and ran a hand through his dark waves. "It was just the first thought that came to mind, everyone would want a date to the marriage day. If it's too soon we can always change it."

Lucy glanced over her shoulder and smiled gently, her skin glowing like a backlit alabaster. Her cheeks tinted rosy and her pink lips tugging into a smile. Caspian stood and hugged her from behind, pressing a kiss to her bare neck. "It's perfect; I don't want to change it."

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Caspian asked once more.

Lucy sighed playfully, nudging him in the chest with her elbow, "Of course I am."

"Good," Caspian smiled against her neck. She felt his hand slide down to her side, before she gasped and burst into laughter as he attacked her sides. Fits of laughter bubbled inside her as she struggled to get away; he easily pulled her onto the bed beside him stopping his assault she took in quick, shallow breaths. Her eyes stinging with tears as her sides ached pleasantly.

"Oh, you're awful!" Lucy laughed, her chest rising and falling quickly before she regained her breathing.

Caspian chuckled, kissing her cheek. "It's been to long since I saw a smile on your beautiful face."

Lucy froze, looking at him in surprise. "W-what do you mean?" Her lips parted in a small 'O' as she slowly sat up, her golden brown locks falling forward and creating a halo around her pale skin. Her blue eyes gentled with unspoken emotion as she tried to avert her gaze.

"You didn't think I noticed?" Caspian asked calmly as he pressed a hand against her cheek.

"I didn't want you too," Lucy murmured pulling away as if his touch burnt her.

"Why didn't you tell me what had been happening with Millerna and the Telmarine?" Caspian demanded his emerald eyes doing nothing to disguise the hurt he felt, his voice harsh and painful all at once. Lucy fought back the pain consuming her; she hadn't meant to cause him pain.

"I'm sorry Caspian," Lucy whispered unable to say more. What more could she say? She was the one who pushed him away this time. "I didn't want you to feel troubled."

"A lot good that did," He sighed, shaking his head. "I've told you to be honest with me and not keep everything bottled away, but you still did. I don't want you to feel hurt, Lucy. This is your home."

"I know," Lucy chewed her bottom lip. "I will promise to tell you everything from now on."

Caspian smiled and leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to forehead, "I don't want you hurting if there is something I can do to stop it."

She blinked, looking at him from beneath long lashes. "I wanted to stop this on my own, to show them I was strong enough to stand on my own. To show Aslan I'm strong." She spoke quietly, her voice trailing off at the last bit.

"Lucy," Caspian murmured, drawing her into an embrace. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, leaving her breathless. She wrapped an arm around his neck, her hand tangling in his hair. Thunder rumbled overhead, the silk curtains of the window and the veil surrounding the bed were sent dancing in each powerful gust of wind. He gently laid her down on the bed, leaning over her and kissing her forehead. "Don't always be so hard on yourself. You are only human."

Lucy looked away, unable to meet his strong gaze. Tears leaked down her cheeks and soaked into the pillows beneath her, "If I can't be strong enough for myself, how can I be strong enough for others."

Caspian ran a hand through her golden brown locks, soothingly. "No one is asking you to be stronger then you are, Lucy."

"Then why does it feel like I have to be," Lucy murmured softly as if to ask herself.

Caspian kissed her collarbone, "I'll always be here to help you any way I can." His voice was solemn and promising; it gave her mind a sense of peace.

"I know," Lucy spoke sweetly, burying her face into his chest. She drifted into a dreamless slumber, consumed by exhaustion of the day's events and the scent of Caspian lulling her to sleep. Hours seemed to pass by until she awoke to a powerful rumble, the storm had arrived. She felt a cold brush of air encase her body, numbing and prickling. The room was dark and the silk veils surrounding the bed blew in all directions in a flurry. She felt warmth radiating from her side; she glanced over to see Caspian fast asleep, his face peaceful. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist as she smiled. She slowly removed herself from him, sliding out of bed to shut the glass windows. She flinched as an aggressive gust collided with her body as she grabbed the latches to lock the window shut. The chaos in the room disappeared in a single moment, everything falling still and silent.

She lit a few candles, allowing light to illuminate the room before crawling back into bed and drawing the blankets over Caspian. She gasped when she felt his arm wrap around her waist again, he chuckled. "You don't think I'd awaken if you left?"

Lucy laughed softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Caspian shook his head as he held her close. She could still hear the raging storm outside, the rumbles grew louder and lightning lit the night, cloudy skies. She leaned forward pressing a kiss to his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer, their lips melded perfectly together.

Breaking away, Lucy sighed in contentment as Caspian pressed a kiss to her neck. "This is bad of us, if Millerna finds out-"

Caspian pulled away, a playful smirk on his lips. "Millerna who?" He teased as Lucy laughed.

"I'm serious, Caspian," Lucy spoke resting her head on his chest with a frown. "She is in love with you and I don't want to see her hurt."

Caspian wrapped his arms around her slender waist, his eyes firm. "Lucy us being together is out of her control whether she wants it or not, I love only you."

"I'm glad to hear it Milord," A sweet, feline voice spoke as amber eyes blinked in the dark and a golden tabby emerged from the shadows. Lucy gasped; her cheeks burning as she quickly untangled herself from Caspian, who merely chuckled.

"Cilla," Lucy beamed, collecting the pretty feline into a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Of course my queen," She purred and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

Caspian sat up, his emerald eyes warm, "So you are Cilla, Lucy told me about you. I'm grateful for the help you gave her."

"It was my pleasure," Cilla mewed, her eyes suddenly growing dark. "I have urgent news my King and Queen."

Lucy flashed Caspian a worried glance, her blue eyes round with growing concern. "Did something happen to the Narnians?" She ventured cautiously, her voice growing strained; she suddenly found it difficult to swallow as a lump rose in her throat.

"The white mist is returning," Cilla explained quickly, her eyes narrowing sadly. "It has grown too strong for the power of the stones to deflect any longer."

"Caspian we must go!" Lucy said hurriedly, her eyes brimming with fear. "We have to bring them back to the castle; they won't survive in the forest."

Caspian couldn't deny her words, or the pleading in her eyes. He knew the Telmarines would react with disapproval, but she was right. He had promised Aslan to look after his people and rule over Narnia for both sides. He nodded, turning to the young feline. "Cilla, go round up as many Narnians as you can find and spread the word to return here to the palace."

"As you wish, my king," Cilla nodded before bounding away and disappearing into the darkness.

"Come on, Lucy," Caspian stood, grabbing his sword and armor. "There is much to be done for their arrivals."

Lucy grabbed his arm, halting him in his mid-step as he swung his sword onto his back. He looked at her questioningly; she merely smiled and touched his cheek gently. "I know this is going to cause a problem with the Telmarines, but I'll be there to help you every step of the way as well." She promised lovingly.

Caspian nodded with a smile, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "Thank you, Lucy." He left to grab his men to leave into the forest to retrieve any Narnians they could find.

Lucy sighed, her gaze troubled. "Please, Aslan help us." She murmured pleadingly. She hurried out of the room to prepare blankets and food for the arrival of the Narnians. Her heart fluttered at the mere thought of seeing her friends again and to be able to have them closer by. She glanced out at the raging storm, hoping for the safe return of them all, Caspian and the others.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review**!_


	14. Moonlight

_Chapter 14: Moonlight_

_Read. Relish. Review._

* * *

Thunder roared overhead in large clashes as bolts of lightning zigzagged through the murky sky, illuminating it. The winds howled wildly, destroying anything in their path as rain was pounding away mercilessly. Beneath the destruction of nature's greatest storm, strangled cries were barely audible.

Lucy looked through the castle window, her eyes softening in worry. She ripped her gaze away reluctantly, hurrying down the hall towards the main ballroom. It was the only place suitable to house so many Narnians. She held bundles of blankets in her hand, many maids hurried alongside her carrying other essentials of food, water and medical supply. She could see the slight detest on their faces, she sighed. She knew right away it was from the Narnians coming to stay in the castle.

She stopped in her tracks, her dress billowing around her. "I'll take those supplies if you do not wish to help." She stated flatly, a frosty look upon her face she tried to control.

All four women looked at her in confusion, before once spoke up timidly. "I beg your pardon, my highness?"

"The Narnians as well as the Telmarines are staying here. If you are not comfortable with the arrangement you should not feel such need to help out." Lucy spoke firmly; her voice lacked any sympathy at this point.

"W-we do not mind helping," Another of the women spoke up.

"Then remove those awful expressions from your faces when tending to others," Lucy lastly said before turning and heading off towards the ballroom, an annoyed look fixed upon her beautiful face. The women glanced at each other before slowly following her motion. She opened the large, grand doors. She found Trumpkin standing in the center, he was giving orders. Lucy smiled slightly; he had really filled into his role.

"Trumpkin," Lucy called gently. The dwarf turned and flashed a small smile at his dear little friend. She nodded towards the blanket in her hands, "Where would you like these?"

"You can just start handing them out, your majesty," Trumpkin said quickly before turning back to the other helpers to give orders.

Lucy repeated the order to the maids as she left, she glanced out the window. The storm continued to rage on, she could make out trees falling over in the mist of the wind. She felt her heart tighten in her chest. "Caspian, be safe." She murmured to herself, almost as if trying to convince herself he was. She chewed her lip to prevent tears from forming. She turned away, a small centaur sat curled beside his mother. She saw the small shakes in his quivering body.

Lucy smiled softly, bending down and touching his head tenderly. "Are you alright little one?" She soothed as he shook his head.

"M-my daddy is still out there," He whimpered as small tears leaked down his cheeks.

Lucy's eyes narrowed with sympathy, she rubbed his head playfully. "We'll find him, I know your father is a strong centaur and you are too. He'll be safe, you'll see." She wrapped a warm blanket around his small form, he looked at her hopefully.

"D-do you mean it?" He asked with a lively spark in his eyes, he wiped away his tears.

Lucy laughed and nodded eagerly, "Yes, you definitely got your strength from your father." She gave him a few pieces of food for him and his mother. "You both look fine thankfully, but try and get some sleep and storm will pass by soon." The little centaur nodded quickly eating away happily. His mother flashed Lucy a grateful smile as she nodded before moving on.

She twisted the ring around her finger thoughtfully. _'Caspian, come back to me!'_ It had been hours since he and the other soldiers had left, slowly more and more Narnians would arrive; her king's doing. When would he return though was the burning question in her mind? Were all the Narnians safe? More hours continued to pass, the room was now full of Telmarines and Narnians alike. Everyone was settled, wounds treated, bellies full and comfortable with blankets and pillows to sustain them. Lucy slumped into the chair outside the ballroom, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

A few of the Narnians and Telmarines had been badly injured; she had used her cordial and helped the doctors to treat their injuries. She was exhausted, her fluttering shut as she battled sleep.

"Sleeping on the job?" A feminine voice sneered.

Lucy sat upright, glaring at the newcomer. There stood none other than Millerna, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "What, the poor valiant queen is all tired after doing such good deeds?" She ridiculed angrily. A look of hate adorning her pretty face, "I don't know how you can flaunt around those filthy creatures you call family."

Lucy glared at her coldly, her voice flat and impassive. "I don't expect you to understand love, friendship or a sense of duty to your people. I will always love the Narnians, they are my family. Your words mean nothing to me anymore Millerna. Remember who has Caspian's heart, it's not you." She spoke coolly while her gaze remained frosty. She turned and left a fuming princess. She entered the room, a smile tugging at her lips as she saw Princess Marlene helping."

She turned with a smile, "Oh Queen Lucy, there you are. Would it be alright if I helped?"

Lucy smiled radiantly, her voice like honey. "More the merrier, we can all work together." The two worked together handing out more food and blankets. Another hour seem to pass and still no sign of Caspian, she felt her worry continue to grow. Had something happened in the forest?

'_Dear Aslan, please bring them home safely,'_ Lucy thought as she handed Marlene a drink of water.

"You don't look so well," Lucy spoke softly, her eyes softening in concern.

"Oh, I'm alright," Marlene shook her head unconvincingly.

"Marlene!" A voice called stifling a gasp. Both turned to see the familiar face of Eries, her eyes were darkened and a frown on her face. "What on earth are you doing out here?"

"I was merely helping, sister." Marlene smiled kindly.

"Father is worried sick," Eries disapproved as she turned and flashed a glance. "Come along now."

"Alright," Marlene sighed and smiled gratefully at Lucy before following after her sister. The honey-haired queen could only watch as they disappeared down the hall. King Nain and his daughters were staying until the storm ceased. She felt a cold spider of fear enter her. Her eyes widened in shock, when shouts rung into the ballroom, she turned hurrying into the room and found three Telmarine men and two male centaur glaring at one another.

"How dare you filthy monster!" One dark haired man yelled out in rage.

"You don't belong here, return to the forest where you belong!" Another shouted from behind him.

"Enough!" Lucy's angered voice rung into the room, silencing everyone at once as they froze. Her blue eyes narrowed, glazing with a look of uncontained incense. "What is this about?" She demanded as she stood before them.

The three men turned to cast her soft glares, trying to hide the angered look on their faces as they bowed. "Your highness, we cannot accept this!"

"You allow these beasts into the castle!" The man scoffed scornfully.

Lucy felt her own anger coming to a limit, she stood her ground. Glancing at the two centaurs; both bowed and nodded their heads in respect to their queen. "This castle belongs to Caspian and I who we choose to allow is none of your concern. As you, the Narnians are welcomed here. If you do not like it, you may leave whenever you please. I will not tolerate such disregard for one another. Narnia is a home to Narnians and Telmarines alike. All of you have fought and killed each others' loved ones. So, what makes you all do different? You all have families; you all feel pain, love, happiness, you fight to protect those you love and you all have a soul and heart that beats. What differences do you really see, appearance? Its time you all grew up and learned to live together as one instead of this continued insolence. I will not accept it any longer for another war to begin; if any of you have such issues you may leave Narnia and find new homes. Is that clear?" She finished with a stern voice, one that held no room for objection.

"Well said my queen," A deep voice spoke from behind them.

Lucy felt her heart nearly stop, she turned and a beaming smile broke along her lips. She hurried and leapt into his awaiting arms. "Caspian, you're back!" She cried into his shoulder. His arms were tightly woven around her as she held her close and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Caspian murmured apologetically.

Lucy shook her head, burying her face in his neck. "I'm just glad you're all safe."

"We'll continue this later," Caspian whispered in her ear, Lucy's cheeks darkened as his warm breath caused her skin to tingle. He placed her down, his arm securely around her waist. "My queen speaks the truth. It is time for change, for Narnians and Telmarines to work together and live in peace. Narnia is a home to us all, it does not belong more to each or the other." He commanded as everyone listened quietly. "Now everyone, try to get some rest, there is enough supplies to go around." Everyone seemed to settle and return to their spaces, glares still on their faces.

Lucy turned to see the more Narnians enter her smile brightening as she saw Trufflehunter and Luka among them. She hurried to her old friends and enveloped them into an embrace. "Thank Aslan you're all safe!" She whispered as Trufflehunter patted her head lovingly.

"Thank you for saving us my child," Trufflehunter murmured as Lucy smiled.

"Yes, thank you Queen Lucy." Luka said shyly.

"Go on in, there is enough for everyone to share." Lucy prompted towards the large ballroom.

"Lucy," Caspian called as she looked at him curiously, a grim look upon his face. "There's something else, he took a small bundle from one of the soldier's. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw a glimpse of red fur.

"Zefarina," She whispered as she looked down at the small fox in Caspian's arms. Her body was lined with small cuts, dirt and blood matted her once beautiful fur. She held the bundle, coddling it gently. "I'm so sorry." She spoke in a hushed voice to the tiny fox kit.

"Her whole family was found dead in the forest," Caspian explained gently, Lucy looked at him helplessly.

"Bring me my cordial!" She said hurriedly, she placed a drop into the small creature's mouth. She stirred slowly, her wounds disappearing. She remained in a deep slumber. "Cilla," Lucy called at the golden feline bound forward and dipped her head in a bow.

"Yes, my queen?" She asked in a silky sweet voice.

"Look after this little one please?" Lucy asked gently as Cilla nodded earnestly. "Come get me if there are any changes."

"Of course your majesty," Cilla responded as Lucy put her down on a fluffy pillow and wrapped a blanket around Zefarina's tiny form. The graceful cat circled around the small fox, her plumy tail wrapping around her protectively as if she were her child. Lucy touched Cilla's glossy pelt, giving her a thankful smile.

She turned to Caspian, "Everyone is tired right now; we'll have to deal with everything in the morning." She glanced down at her fox friend, who lay asleep. She curled towards Cilla's warmth. Caspian nodded, glancing to his men and dismissing them before guiding Lucy out of the ballroom. "Wait, they might need help still." Lucy protested as she looked over shoulder at the shut doors.

Caspian chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You need rest as well, you look tired too. Trumpkin is in there as well, he'll come get us if something goes wrong."

Lucy sighed, stifling a yawn. "Just for a little while." Caspian smiled, picking her up bridal style in his strong arms and she gasped in surprise. Lucy struggled feebly, "Caspian, someone might see!" She said shyly, her face reddening.

"Everyone will be sleeping now," Caspian whispered huskily, placing a butterfly kiss to her neck.

"Caspian," Lucy whispered warily, trying to pull away slightly.

They quickly reached their room as Caspian shut the door behind them and placed Lucy onto the large bed, he leaned over her and captured her lips in a long, searing kiss. She moaned against his lips. Slowly breaking away, Caspian lay down beside her.

Lucy laughed, rolling onto her stomach and looked down at him. "You look tired as well." She teased with a twinkle in her blue hues.

Caspian smirked, grabbing her by the waist and turning so he was on top once again. "What were you saying?" He joked in return as Lucy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course my king," She mused poking at his chest with her index finger.

Caspian pressed a sweet kiss to her lips once again, "Soon you'll officially be my wife." A new softness entered his emerald eyes, his voice quieter and solemn.

"Two weeks seems so long away," Lucy murmured placing a hand against his cheek lovingly.

"We'll always be together Lucy," Caspian promised as he kissed her once more.

"I love you," Lucy whispered into the silent night.

"I love you more than anything in this world," Caspian kissed her temple as both drifted into a welcoming sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoyed and please **review**! Sorry for the late updates, I'll try to be quicker!_


	15. It's Never Easy

**A/N:** I'm back! Sorry for the long wait everyone!

Caspian-20

Lucy-15 soon to be 16

_Chapter 15: It's Never Easy_

_Read. Relish. Review._

* * *

The clouds swept the skies and covered them in the approaching darkness. Thunder and lightning struck in the distance over the forests, signaling approaching rainfall. It was overcast and probably would not rain for another few hours as the clouds moved towards Narnia. Nearly a week had passed since the terrible storm, rarely any signs of sunny days were promised. Too many stressors had begun to raise, the Narnians and Telmarines relations were even more tension filled, she could not begin to think of her impending wedding. The three princesses had since left with King Nain at the sign of daylight a few days previously, the Narnians quickly returned to the forests. Her relationship with Caspian had slowly begun to unwind. She could understand his soldiers need for their leader. But why did he continue to keep her in the dark? They rarely spoke, he'd return late and she'd be asleep. She would vaguely hear him whisper sweet-nothings to her, but Lucy had been too tired to awaken. Every morning she rose, he was already gone. His side of the bed long since cold. No matter how early she tried to wake up, he was always a step ahead of her. This had been continuing on for the past week.

Sinking into the newly made throne for her of red velvet and silver vine shaped metal. She sat alone, adorned in a pale pink gown, with a restricting bodice. She felt her sides being constricted after each inhale of air. Her lady's maids had reintroduced her to her worst enemies, heels. They weren't as high or arched as her worlds, but all the same painful.

The valiant queen overlooked the empty throne room, surrounded by seats for advisors and nobleman of his court. The single room felt cold, abandoned of any warmth. In a huff of frustration she knocked off the compressing shoes, rubbing the tender appendages. Her angelic features twisted to ones of grimace.

There was a hard knock on the large gold doors, it echoed in the empty room eerily. Lucy blinked up in surprise at the visitor. "Come in!" She called, wincing at the booming of her amplified voice, it rung like a solid chord into the air. The doors opened to reveal a familiar face, her eyes instantly lit up welcomingly. "Trumpkin, I'm glad you're here. It was becoming lonely."

The dwarf chuckled teasingly, "No one to boss around, your highness?"

Lucy arched a brow, a smug smile lighting her lips. "You're here now, kind sir. Shall I begin?" She humored momentarily.

Trumpkin easily overlooked the forced smile she held plastered on her pink lips. He sighed, shutting the doors behind him. "Out with it. I'll listen."

She froze, her shoulders slumping with a weary smile. "That obvious am I, huh?"

"I'm afraid so," The dear little friend reached her side, sitting on the third step of the platform the thrones sat upon. He glanced at her over his shoulder, signaling with a nod for her to continue.

The brown-haired queen sank to the ground unceremoniously, her gown pooling around as she sat crossed-legged. Her discarded heels at her side, she leaned back against the throne leg languidly.

"With everything going on a wedding hardly seems sensible," Lucy began with softly, her gaze troubled. "I had knowledge of everything that occurred up until several days ago, I was confident in my place in all this. Now, I'm not so sure."

"And?" Trumpkin promoted with an inquiring stare.

The blue-eyed queen cast him a meaningful glance, "And, I feel like Caspian and I are on two separate worlds."

"Have you spoken to him?" The dwarf questioned, glancing out at the rolling clouds of the room windows.

Lucy almost snorted in irony, "If I ever had time enough to even see him."

Trumpkin heard the looming sadness she tried desperately to conceal in her straining voice. All the traces of annoyance and restrained anger would quickly vanish and she was left broken. He felt a sense of guilt bubble inside, a felt of responsibility for not being there for the young queen. This world was completely new to her, years different then her previous visits. This time she was alone, no siblings to support her. Her only crutch was continuously unstable.

Smiling slightly, the dwarf stood suddenly. "Why don't we go for a walk in the woods?"

Lucy's brows knitted together, confusion flooding her features. "Now, is it safe?"

Shrugging casually, Trumpkin stood and headed for the doors with a twinkle of mischievous in his eyes. "When has that ever stopped you? I'm sure Trufflehunter will have some advice, the old badger always does."

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, "Don't let him hear you calling him old!"

"Yes, yes," Trumpkin shook his hand dismissively as both shared a laugh. The Queen quickly leapt to her feet, stretching out her sore limbs. Maybe a little adventure was what she needed? She looked down at her bare feet, glancing with disdain at the white heeled shoes. She stifled an unladylike groan, hearing her little friend clear his throat. He held out a pair of flats, she smiled gratefully, "Thought these might be more helpful."

"More then you know," The valiant queen laughed, she hurried out the room clumsily slipping the pink slips onto her feet, and she stumbled for a moment catching the wall for support.

Trumpkin shook his head mockingly, "You're worse on one leg then you are on two."

Lucy planted her hands firmly on her hips, "I'd like to see you try walking in heels, not as easy as it looks."

"C'mon," Trumpkin nudged her towards the large gates, the two continued to chatter before being stopped by two of Balgus's men.

"Let us through," Lucy spoke with a tone of authority to her usually soft, milky voice.

"I'm sorry Queen Lucy," One of the men spoke with a bow. "King Caspian has given orders no one is to leave the castle walls without an escort, especially you."

Before she could open her mouth to speak a new voice entered, "Lucy? What on earth are you doing out here?" She spun on her heels to see her beloved king, Caspian. He held a look of confusion, almost suppressed annoyance lingering in his emerald eyes.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Lucy countered back, her blue orbs narrowing.

Caspian sighed in small exasperation, "Lucy you know I've been busy with urgent matters."

Suddenly feeling rebellious, Lucy lashed out. All her controlled anger boiling over, "No, no I don't know Caspian, you've kept in the dark!" She nearly yelled as his eyes widened in surprise at her sudden outburst. Everyone stopped and began to eye the royal pair, murmurs and whispers quickly began as Trumpkin whistled innocently from behind the livid queen.

Caspian felt his frustration grow, he grasped Lucy's wrist and hinted towards the isolated gardens. "Please, excuse my queen and me for a moment." He nodded politely to his guards. He led them away from the prying eyes, his hold loose on her heated skin. He looked at her with traces of concern growing in his handsome face. "What is this all about?"

"Of course you wouldn't know," Lucy hissed, her anger still flaring. "You're hardly around anymore!"

The king of Narnia looked at her startled by her anger laced words, "I've been doing whatever I can to keep us safe, to keep you safe!"

Lucy felt all her anger drain away, ripples of guilt making itself known in her. Her voice softened, defeated. "You can't say those kinds of words to me, Caspian. I'm not a child to be protected! You've kept me in the dark from everything; you've changed after that storm. Keeping me smothered in false hope isn't protecting me!"

"Lucy," Caspian tried to reason.

"No!" Lucy broke in, a hardening to her glossy eyes. "Until we're on the same page, I can't do this. I can't go forward blindly into marriage feeling like I'm some kind of prize to be owned!"

"That's not true!" Caspian snapped back, his emerald hues blazing with alarm and signs of anger at her words. How could she ever believe that? He loved her dearly, he wanted her safe. Away from the consistent thoughts of worry for Narnia and its people, he wanted her to live with some peace of mind. How could she see his attempts to keep her safe as a sign of seeing her as a trophy? He didn't know if it was the lack of sleep, the shock of the revelation of the thoughts she'd kept hidden, but he found himself dangerously close to furious. "How can you think that, Lu?"

The brown-haired queen gaze gentled, the lively spark to her vibrant eyes had long since gone. They were no longer the bright, playful hues. Now those eyes were a deep, rich blue that held a maturity beyond her years and silver-flecks of stardust of haunting memories.

"You broke your promise," Lucy spoke in an impassive voice, the emotions draining from her face. Only a blank look remained on her pale features. "You said we were in this together, we'd protect Narnia together!"

"I did mean those words, Lu and I still do!" Caspian spoke a newfound gentleness to his voice; she felt her breath hitch in her throat. She'd never heard such tenderness to his musical tone. She bit her lip; she wanted to melt into his arms. Forget this all, be happy, be warm, be loved and at his side.

"Keeping me a prisoner in this castle, which has no warmth or life?" She questioned softly. "Is that your form of protection for your loved ones? The only time I felt at home or any warmth of a home here is that night of the storm. When the Narnians were here, it might've been under terrible circumstances, but it was lively and happiness could fill the halls. If this is how it's always going to be, I rather live in forest in fear with the love of the Narnians, than here with these people who will probably never fully accept me as their queen or the Narnians."

"Lucy, don't act irrationally!" The darkly, handsome king spoke almost pleadingly.

"Then don't make me choose!" Lucy's desperation flooded her voice, torn between a sense of duty to the Narnians she'd come to see as family, and to her one true love. How could anyone live with such agonizing decisions? Maybe she wasn't thinking logically, but at the moment she didn't care. This castle had begun smothering, suffocating her in the heightened pride of the Telmarines. "The Narnians may be different in appearance, but they are far from impure as these Telmarines. Their arrogance is overwhelming to anyone. Even you, you're becoming what you said you'd never be!" She shot a darkening glare towards the men in charge of the gate. "Open that door at once that is an order from the Queen of Narnia."

The men looked at each other in confusion before hesitantly following the order of the queen of old; never had they heard such a powerful command, even from their own king. Caspian searched his precious queen's eyes for any sign of emotion or understanding.

He could make out the glossy look of forming tears in her eyes, this decision broke her. Her lips pressed into a firm line, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I'm through battling the confliction of sides; I've made my choice." She turned to leave, looking hopefully as Trumpkin as he nodded gently to her silent question. She knew the people had heard her, could feel their glares scorching her skin. She turned to him; he had quickly become her lifeline in this new time, her best friend and her beloved. Leaning forward, she pressed her numb lips against his warm ones, forcing all her love into the single chaste kiss. A single, silent tear trickled down her cheek, the thought of departing unbearable heartbreaking.

It had to be done.

Just for a moment longer, she wanted to feel their mutual love for each other, boundless as the sea. But, every great ocean had shallow edges, creeping to breaks of land dividing the once endless sea. Every unconquerable love had a disarray of jagged edges, which proved difficult to overcome to its path. Maybe this was one of theirs? Holding onto that single sweet kiss, the gentle flutters of lips lacked neither passion nor tender affection they any previous kiss. Yet it was presented it in its purest, simplest form.

Slowly, breaking away she looked with conflicted gaze at her handsome king. "Until you can understand where your role plays in this coming battle," Her voice began to crackle. "I can't marry you, I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned and hurried away through the opened gates, Trumpkin at her side. The whispers and stares of shocks exploded. Eyes widened of questioning, some saddened and others scrutinizing with furious glares watched as the doors began to shut.

Watching her retreating figure, Caspian immediately yelled furiously, "Get my stallion!"

Her lungs struggled for air, her body cried of the icy cold air, her feet screamed to stop and rest from her sprint as poor Trumpkin tried desperately to keep up with her dashing form. She reached the edges of the forest, crashing against the tree, her body bent at the waist. Shattered glasslike air filled her lungs. She collapsed to the ground, coughing. Trumpkin patted her back, soothingly.

"I never knew a princess could run so fast unless on her wedding day," He chuckled trying to lighten the tension-filled mood.

"Very funny," Lucy wheezed out, her breathing beginning to even. "Sorry, I just had the sudden need to get away so quickly, it was unbearable to leave him."

"Come along," The dwarf friend grabbed her hand leading her deeper into the woodland. "We have to hurry, it'll be nightfall soon."

* * *

"Milord, you cannot be serious!" Balgus argued in shock. "Darkness is quickly approaching!"

Caspian shot him an enraged glare, one that could've frozen hell over twice. "Do not question my orders, Balgus. I have you as the leader of my army or your experience and skill, not to listen to you squabble like a child."

The older man looked stunned, backing down with a bow and holding his tongue. "Of course Milord, forgive my intrusion." He mustered through clenched teeth, his narrowing and glaring furiously at the cobble stone pathway.

Caspian stared at him darkly, his emerald eyes flaming. "As you should be, I have many things to think about after my return, you're position is at the top of my list, Balgus."

The leader of the army stiffened at his king's words, his hands clenching at his sides. His men quickly began to gather at their king's single command, abandoning any awaiting orders from himself. He heard a harsh snort, Shade; the magnificent black stallion appeared, larger and faster than any other. Caspian quickly mounted his horse.

* * *

The winds began to pick, pouring rain doused the forest. Lucy released a string of curses in her mind, struggling in her drenched gown through the thicket. Branches ensnared her gown, her flats had already begun to tear and become worn out. She shivered, her core becoming numb.

"H-how much f-further is it?" Lucy stuttered, her hands rubbing her arms furiously. "It's freezing!"

"Not much further," Trumpkin assured, he stumbled along a few feet ahead of her. "I made sure to bring some aid."

Lucy looked at him questioningly, squinting in the howling wind and debris; she was able to make out the signs of familiar white horn. Her rain coated eyes widened Susan's horn. "But how?" She cried into unforgiving wind, it continued to nip at her bluish skin.

"I found it hidden room created by Caspian a few weeks ago, he had it made years ago to hold the kings and queens' of old armor and prized possessions. I thought it might come in handy." Trumpkin spoke as he covered his eyes from the furious pouring droplets.

"Brilliant Trumpkin!" Lucy beamed through her stuttering voice. "I hope it still works."

"We'll find out sooner or later," The dear little friend humored.

The continued to push through the destructed foliage, she was barely able to make out strange shadows looming ahead of them. Her eyes widened in alarm. The hunched dark shadows, wolves! She hurried, pushing Trumpkin away, causing them both to fall over a small cliff edge. Lucy gasped as she rolled down the hill and landed on the muddy ground with terrible impact, Trumpkin tight in her hold. Her form was covered in bruises and small cuts as they continued rolling down a grove. Her piercing cry rung out as she hit a hard surface, they were airborne once more before landing into a murky pond. Trumpkin fell from her reach as she tried to stagger to her feet and collapsed, her vision began to go black as it continued to rain and soak her body. She tried in vain to reach out to her dear little friend's motionless form, whimpering a pitiful cry of frustration when she was unable too.

Trumpkin stirred, the sounds of spitting growls emerging around them, cautious but growing closer. He quickly sat up, eyes alert. The sight before him made his blood run cold. Lucy lay unconscious out of arm's reach, her hand limp in the growing levels of water.

"Lucy!" Trumpkin called out in a desperate plea. "Wake up!"

He watched warily as the glowing golden eyes of the night watched them, quiet growls growing into snarls. One by one their skinny, grubby furred bodies emerged from the darkness of the whispering forest. Wind continued to howl around them, rain blurring his vision. The scent of injured prey continued to fuel their growing hunger, cruel, cold yellow eyes following every motion of the little man.

In a last frantic attempt, he swung around to grab an object. The lead wolf leapt, fangs barred. A trumpeting echo burst out, silencing all other sounds.

"Someone help us!"

* * *

Warmth, she felt a strange warmness over her body. She reached out with a tired, limp hand to grab whatever felt so inviting. There was nothing within her reach. Groaning, squinting in pain she turned brusquely onto her side, immediately regretting it. She somewhat stifled a shrill cry, a stabbing pain in her side.

"Take it easy!" Her eyes instantly snapped open, wide and at once brimming with tears. That familiar, strong and gentle voice flooded her ears, teasing and worried for as when she was a child. She sat up, flinching away the pain. She caught the sight of tousled golden hair, her own blue eyes watching her. "It's been awhile, Lu."

"About time sleepy head," Another voice chuckled; her eyes flickered over the playful voice. Dark mop of hair and eyes met her gaze; they held tender warmth for her.

Trumpkin's voice laughed, "Didn't think you'd see them again, did you?"

Lucy instantly launched herself into the man's arms, tiny sobs shaking her body. "I'm so glad you both are here! Peter, Edmund I missed you so much!"

* * *

End of Chapter!

Hope you all enjoyed and please **review**! Thank you! Will try to update more frequently!


	16. Following the Lion

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for being so patient, I finally found time to write so here it is, I hope you enjoy!

_Chapter 16: Following the Lion_

_Read. Relish. Review._

* * *

How long had they'd been running? When did they last eat? When did they last have a chance to rest? She couldn't remember. It must have been a two days. Her bones and stomach were aching. But there was nothing out here besides the destruction of forest and flittering debris surrounded them. The storm had ruined a part of the grove where Narnians had once taken refuge.

Her eyes, though cold and distant at the sight of the shard trees were filled with an intense sadness. She took in the silence of death that surrounded her. Darkness thrived here in the soulless and weeping forest that housed nothing but painful memories for her now. It was once full of life and wonder of greenery and divine nectar scents. The part of her heart that hadn't begun to harden now ached painfully.

Lucy's dress was tattered. Rips and tears scattered over various areas, revealing glimpses of the damaged skin beneath. Blood slowly trickled from each open wound, and bruises, both old and new, dotted every expanse of her uncovered skin. The only part of her that had managed to remain almost completely undamaged was her face. Not even the creatures who were her enemy had dared to mar the beauty that rested there.

Her brothers had not been acquitted of their torn clothing from earth, she had been found once again by the wolves that were now reinforced by others. She had pleaded her dear little friend to return to the castle earlier on their trek to be the last source of hope for the castle. So, unlike their home of Cair Paravel it would not suffer a similar fate.

Peter coughed, his breathing rasped and throat painfully dry. "How are we to get any help simply by running away?"

Lucy bent at her waist, her frayed hair curtaining her face. "Peter, you have to understand. Too much has changed here. We won't find help so easily." Standing she held a troubled look on her face. "I left to find help, to follow where my heart leads me too, to Aslan."

Edmund sighed, running a hand through his unruly dark hair. "Lu, you've been missing for months on earth."

Lucy's eyes widened, her lips parting, she was speechless. She shook her head, "That can't be, years pass here only to be seconds or minutes on earth. I, Susan must've been furious!" Lucy groaned in dismay.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Forget Susan, do you know how worried we were, or mum and dad? You try explaining your sister is off in some distance land that only we know of." His usually lively eyes were flaring with a pent up frustration, the livid glow in their dark depths stung her. She flinched away from her brother, brows knitting together and eyes gleaming with a hope he understood.

"Ed," Lucy whispered gently, hands clenching at her sides. "You and Peter mean the world to me. Perhaps I could have stopped myself from going, but Narnia is my home. I was never truly happy on earth, being here with Aslan and the Narnians is where I belong. Maybe you've both forgotten, but I haven't, not after all this time." She spoke softly, her inner strength shining in her eyes. There was no anger, no contempt, just resolve.

"Both of you, enough!" Peter snapped finally, blue eyes darkening. "This won't help to save Narnia. We are together and that's all that matters. Let's just hope Trumpkin was able to make it safely back to the castle to warn Caspian."

At the mention of his name, Lucy stiffened. She closed her hand tightly, trying desperately to conceal the precious ring binding her finger. The valiant queen fidgeted in spot, trying to control the lump rising in her throat. Chewing her lip thoughtfully, she could feel Edmund's gaze flicker in the direction of her hand before burrowing into her back with a blank stare.

"Lu, what on earth is that!" The moral king demanded, grabbing his younger sister's hand before she could move out of reach. He looked startled at the creation of the band. "You're married?" His voice raised a few octaves in outrage, eyes furiously searching hers for answers.

Peter brushed past him, tugging a bit harshly at Lucy's arm, dumbfounded. "Lu, you have five seconds to explain." The deadly calm of his voice alerted her instantly, he like a pot already overflowing but continuously being filled.

Pulling free she glared at her brothers, "Oh honestly you two! I'm not married, I'm engaged." The words struck her harshly. Her eyes softening in realization, it sucking in a difficult breath she twisted the ring on her finger pensively. "At least I was." She whispered finally, swallowing hard.

"What!" Edmund and Peter shouted in unison before repeating, "To whom?"

"Caspian," Lucy murmured eyeing both her siblings, they stood with vacant expressions.

"What?" Peter muttered in disbelief, Edmund was speechless, looking between his brother and sister. Peter's eyes narrowed, hands balling at his sides. "How could you be so, so childish? Running around playing princess while Narnia hangs in the balance?"

"No, you don't get to come here after years of being gone and tell me what is right or wrong!" Lucy snapped back, eyes flaring. "I'm not a child you can order me about; you all seem to be forgetting that quite frequently. Not you, Susan, Edmund or Caspian has that right."

Edmund's gaze gentled sympathetically, "Lu, we just want you safe."

"Why is my safety such a concern to everyone?" Lucy demanded, vigilantly watched her brothers faced for any signs of understanding. "I know you love me, but does that mean your love for the Narnians is less? They are the ones in danger right now."

Peter's grimace slowly faded to a faint smile, he embraced her and nodded. "You always were the clever one."

The brown-haired queen smiled teasingly, "Had you forgotten so quickly dear brother?"

Edmund shook his head with a tiny smirk, "Someone seems to have grown quite arrogant in our absence."

With a smug beam, Lucy leaned into the warmth of her brother. Her eyes closed for a moment, relishing in the familiar scent of him. It brought back fond memories of their childhood, he was her protector. Peter had always been by her side, believed in her, encouraged her, and she was silently thankful to no longer feel the loneliness burdening her.

"Let's go," Peter murmured as the three continued through the forest. "I'm still going to have a talk with Caspian."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy shook her head. "With your fists I presume?"

With a smirk, Peter winked playfully. "You know me so well."

"Peter," Lucy spoke curtly, a warning glance flickering in his direction.

Sighing, he shrugged casually. "No promises, Lu."

Edmund glanced over the broken tree roots bursting from the ground, "It looks clear so far, this is possibly the best luck we've had in past few days."

"Well don't jinx it," Peter joked carefully, Lucy could easily the tense rise of his shoulders, the forced lines along his jaw when he smiled and wary look in his eyes as he constantly surveyed their surroundings. They were all on edge. She hoped her dear friend had made it safely away, they had split up moments after she had awoken, the three rulers of old had taken off in opposite directions to meet in a clearing to lure them away for Trumpkin to make his escape. Their only companion was each other and the silence that surrounded them.

The pain had left her body long ago; physically she was still strong and well, but mentally she was growing sick and dazed. Peter had noticed her exhaustion since they reunited, Lucy knew, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him everything was alright. She had never lied to Peter and she had no intention of doing so now. She kept her thoughts to herself, kept her heartache inside. There were more important things going on in the world around her without her adding to the worry and misery that seeped through united front.

She would sit awake late into the night watching the stars high and bright above her and the shadows lengthening in the little places they found to rest here and there. Lucy had a sense of how small and insignificant she was in the world. She was just one person, her problems not really registering in the grand scheme of things, and she wasn't sure if she might even register as a person for much longer.

Somehow, the world had receded into the background and she was just there, floating on the outskirts of life, her senses dulled and her mind a blank. Lucy remembered a time when her own thoughts had fluttered about her head like colorful butterflies, so many at one time that she sometimes had difficulty in catching them all. But now she was lucky if her mind wandered feebly here and there.

They had continued walking until the night crept upon them; it seemed to linger at the edges of the darkness of the forest as if fearing to leave the safety of its unseen haven. The three collapsed found sanctuary in the hollow of still young red wood.

Glancing at her exhausted brothers, Lucy smiled gently. "I'll go get some water, there's a river nearby."

Peter raised a brow, "Lucy there was no river here."

Smiling triumphantly she turned to leave, "No until now."

* * *

Stopping at the river edge, Lucy crumbled to her knees. She watched her reflection as the water continue to glide on, musical as ever. _'I can't do this alone, Aslan. I'm not that strong.' _Sighing she stood, glancing around for a large leaf to contain the water. _'Have I failed you, Aslan? Why won't you answer me?'_

Her troubling thoughts began to consume her, the whispers of the approaching mist unknown to her. The wind was growing bitter and the chill by passed the thin material of her gown, folding around her slender arms, chilling her skin and her very bones. Lucy didn't mind the goosebumps that rippled over her skin or the way the fine hairs of her body stood up to attention. The cold reminded her that she could still feel, even if it was only outside her body.

"Little queen," A hiss slid through the air, coiling around her rigid form. Lucy stiffened, her eyes narrowing quickly, hands tightening around the tiny, sleek sword secured at her side. That's when she noticed the white mist slithering through the trees, serpent like. The stark white stood in contrast to the forest darkness as it approached closer. Lucy twirled the tiny blade between her slim fingers, chin held high.

"Jadis," Lucy bristled with anger, lips curling as she spat the name as if vile to her tongue. "You're reign has gone on too long. It comes to an end tonight."

A sudden darkness engulfed her as the mist struck forward, knocking her into the racing river. Lucy felt her body being dragged deeper into the rapids, her lungs screaming for air it was being deprived of. The sword slipped from her hands, she struggled, arms flaying as she nearly broke the surface. She gasped, coughing violently as she choked on water. The valiant queen whimpered struggling to pull herself onto shower; she crawled up the muddied bank, collapsing onto her back. Eyes opening with great effort to see pitch black eyes, soulless and without depth. A cruel smile tugged effortlessly at her blue-tinted lips edges, drawing lazily upward.

"Little queen, you think you've won?" Jadis spoke lightly; she relished to keep her anger of the young queen's defiance hidden. Her expression did little to disclose the displeasure and contempt she felt towards queen of the glistening eastern sea. "Even if you cut me down and end my physical existence again, I will live on, haunting you for eternity."

"You won't win," Lucy scowled, watching her with sheer coldness.

The ice witch raised Lucy's fallen sword and held it against the queen's throat, pushing the blade until it bit into the skin of her neck. Blood swelled and ran down the length of the blade, dripping off the tip and falling onto the dry and cracked ground beneath her feet.

"You choose to act so bravely," Jadis nearly snarled. "I will see the fear return to your eyes before I end your pitiful little life." Though Lucy showed no physical signs of anger or outrage, it showed in her eyes. An inferno was building beneath the silver surfaces, churning and growing. "Remember, where there is light, there is darkness, even in the purest of hearts. You were no exception then and you're no exception now."

"My love for the Narnians, Caspian and Aslan is more powerful then my fear of death," Lucy spoke softly, a hardening glare to her livid eyes. "End my life here, now, but there will be no fear as your reward."

Jadis trembled with rage, blackened, hollow eyes narrowing as she stuttered words that dripped with venom, barely audible whispers before they tore the night into furious screeches. "Y-you dare speak his name before me! You dare speak that beast's name before me!" She shrieked out her maddened thoughts. "You die here little queen, you will lose everything you hold dear tonight."

Lucy refused to lose her composed expression, free of all feeling while her eyes shined with disdain. Her voice was void of anger, monotonously she spoke. "I pity you."

Releasing a piercing screech the snow witch withdrew the sword and swung down without mercy, aiming towards her heart as Lucy continued to watch on, Lucy's hands clenching the mud as a spike of dread burst throughout her body in a shot of adrenaline. She took in a gasped intake of air, staring straight on at the witch.

'_I'm sorry Aslan, Caspian.' _Lucy thought quickly with a wrench of regret.

An earth shattering roar erupted, the mist instantly retreated to the darkness of the forest, Jadis's body became transparent, and the sword dropping from hand an inch from Lucy's pounding heart. The ice witch's shocked face dispersed like a withering cloud before vanishing all at once.

Struggling to her knees, Lucy pushed the sword off her lap and she bolted upwards. Her heart throbbed painfully against her ribcage, her breathing became shallow as the tears stung her eyes and a single, silent tear trickled down her soil-stained cheek, her lips parted and watery smile broke along them. The sight before her across the rushing river stood the magnificent golden lion she had dreamed of for so long.

Lucy scrambled to her feet, hurrying through the water, stumbling and steadying herself with trembling hands as water splashed in all directions from her thrashes. Running the short distance between them felt like an eternity, without a second thought she through her arms around her beloved lion, burying her face into his glorious mane.

"Finally," She whispered in relief and comfort, all the burden was lifted and pain dissolved. "We're together, Aslan."

"How I've missed you my dear heart," the low rumble sent a vibration throughout her being, a soothing lullaby to her soul. He nuzzled her side tenderly, just like a loving father's embrace. Drawing away slowly, she beamed a breathtaking smile, the warmth flooding her eyes. "You've been so brave, my little one."

"Not without you," Lucy promised hugging her loved one affectionately once more.

Their reunion was cut short, when two familiar voices called out, "Lucy." She turned, eyes widening at the sight of her brother's wary expressions. Their hands held up defensively, it was then she saw them, two beautiful women, one unworldly, the other brought the models she would see Susan looking at in her magazines to shame. Both were armed with sleek, edged blades.

The one who held Edmund at arm's length was tall and statuesque, she had platinum blonde hair reaching her thigh in freely flowing waves like the tall grasses of a meadow being swayed in idle breezes, and her hair was parted in the middle. She had the lightest of hazel eyes and glowing, pale skin it was nearly silver in the light. She wore a plain, elegant light blue gown.

The second was possibly the most beautiful person Lucy had ever seen, she held immaculate pale skin and a willowy figure. She had dark brown, nearly black hair nearly reaching her waist, which perfectly mimicked the graceful ocean waves brushing a shoreline. Ice blue eyes and full pale pink lips completed her features. There was a hard look to her eyes, which contrasted to her soft facial features.

The four looked towards the young queen and the noble lion at her side, all four of them shouted in unison, "Aslan!"

A rumble of laughter echoed from the majestic lion, "There is no need for such hostility; these are friends of Narnia and the kings of old." Aslan spoke warmly, his golden eyes gleaming with mirth.

* * *

End of Chapter!

Hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, thank you for all being patient with me and for all the wonderful reviews, they truly help to motivate me and bring me so much joy to read!


End file.
